Ciel Phluffyhive
by xCielx3
Summary: AU, 21st century storyline. Ciel's appearance is different than normal humans, caused by his torturous and painful past. When he meets a certain creepy pastry chef, his life starts to change. But...is it in a positive direction? (Contains a neko.) SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have returned with another story for you guys that I've been wanting to write! The title for this one is just a pun I made up in my spare time. :3 (It's not going to actually be his name though, haha) I'll try to keep the author's notes short throughout this story, since I know how annoying they can get. *-***

**Summary: This story is based in London, England, but it's an AU (Alternate Universe) so the relationships/events in the anime/manga are nonexistent in here. The time period is set in the 21st century, and as for everything else, well you'll just have to read on to find out more, won't you? ;)**

**P.S.: This story will eventually contain light fluffy yaoi, so if you don't approve, then I suggest turning around and baking some cake or something instead. Oki. c:**

**Warnings: Mild language and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**End Note: The point of view will be told from Ciel, unless stated otherwise.**

Chapter 1

_I hate Friday. _

Every Friday, people start to gather for social events or cluster together for some form of entertainment outside. I would rather remain alone with my friends, Peace and Quiet, but every Friday they leave me.

Since Friday is only one day out of a week of seven, I should be able to tolerate it. But, I can't. It's not as if I choose to dislike people, it's the fact that my past has left me with a negative outlook on people.

_I hate mornings._

Everyday I wake up from my sleep, I dread opening my eyes. The sunlight that shines into my eyes isn't comforting in the least. The only reason I force myself to open my eyes and suffer through the day, is to see Nightfall once again. She's such a beautiful sight to see after a loathsome day of sunshine. Once she fades into pure blackness, I can finally see my friends again; Peace and Quiet. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped.

_**I hate humans.**_

If I have learned anything in my fourteen years of life, it's the fact that humans are repulsive creatures. They truly are. However, it wasn't until I turned ten that I fully understood this fact. Humans are vile and revolting.

They say eyes are windows into the soul. _Tch. _Whoever said that must have been human. _**Humans have no souls. **_

* * *

"That's _disgusting._"

Well, that makes me feel fantastic.

* * *

"Mommy, what is _that?_"

Yes, ask your mother what _'that' _is. I'm sure she'd be _delighted_ to inform you.

"Sweetie, it's not polite stare. I don't know what _it_ is, but it's not safe to stand close."

I'm sure you're a great parent, aren't you? Steering clear of any _filthy creatures._

* * *

"Aww, he's kind of cute, isn't he?"

_Ugh._ This variety of human is the most annoying. I'd much rather have humans _detest_ me than _fawn_ over me. That way, they leave sooner and I can be left alone.

* * *

There is not much I enjoy in life.

I wish that were a false statement, but there's nothing I can do about it. Everyday, I see people walk by with their families or companions; chatting mundane things with smiles on their faces. I don't envy them; _not one bit._ Sure they might have happy lives and they don't have a care in the world, but they are all ignorant and will stay that way until death. That said, I do have a _few_ things that I find manageable, though.

_I like crows._

I know that is a bit strange to say, considering humans dislike them and I, myself am human (regrettably). Some humans have said crows are symbols of death, because of their dark appearance and hoarse cries to each other. I don't understand that statement. I've seen _humans _with more evil in them. Crows don't **capture** other crows for experiments. Crows don't **mock **other crows for being different. Crows don't **torture** other crows, they _help_ each other.

_I like alleyways._

Saying 'I like alleyways' is akin to saying 'I like water.' Alleyways, to me, are crucial in my life. I wake up there, everyday. They are the only places in my world that matter. I receive protection from those detestable _humans_ in alleyways. Well, most of the time.

Occasionally, humans stumble into _my _alleyway, it seems, for the sole purpose of fighting. I stand my ground and tell them to find another alley, but that never ends well (for me, anyway). I usually end up with injuries and eventually leave, allowing them to stay. I know I should have my 'fight or flight' response, but I refuse to let anyone take advantage of me, _again. _For that reason, I have decided to disband my 'flight' option.

_I like sweets,_

I do like them, very much. I used to consume a sweet after every meal, if my parents allowed me. I find it hard to believe it's been four years since I last sampled a delectable dessert. Oh, what I would give to try one again, _at least once._

Oh my, it seems I have been rambling. Well, I suppose I should wake up now. But, that will take some patience, since, well, _it's Friday._

* * *

Waking up takes a moment, since I have to make sure nobody is in my alley. Upon taking a moment to listen to my surroundings before opening my eyes, I hear the dripping of a drain pipe and the small footsteps of rats. No people, which means I can relax now.

I open my eyes and stretch a bit as I stand up. When I look around I see the opening of the alley and squint my eyes as the morning sun reflects off of all of the shop signs and cars.

I slept in, terrific. I _hate_ sleeping in. I used to _love _it when I was younger and had a comfortable bed in which to wake up. Since I try to avoid humans as much as possible, I wake up early to walk to Clapham Common park. It's not too far away from the alleyways I choose to spend the night prior, so I don't need to spend any unnecessary time in public (public as in out of the alleys).

I consider this schedule to be quite beneficial. This way, people won't have their comments or snide remarks to shove in my ears and I can stay hidden in silence.

_**BUT NOT TODAY.**_

Today, I woke up LATE. Which means I have to sneak across the road and shops to reach my shady tree. Remaining in this alley is not an option. As much as I hate to admit it, I need nourishment. I can't stay here, since there is no food. The rats that roam around are most likely diseased and the trashcans I sleep next to contain rotten food scraps.

I might not have money, but parks are notorious for picnics. Which means food. I loathe having to dig out of trashcans to eat. I really do. But, it can't be helped.

After I finish my stretches and remove all the filth I can out of my hair and clothes, I stick my head out of the alley and look around for any people.

Just my luck._ People._ _**Everywhere.**_

I retract my head and try to take one last look at myself before leaving the comfort of the alley. The puddle of drain water has a decent reflection. Standing next to it, I can barely see my figure. _Disgusting._

My hair is no longer the clean and shiny dark blue it once was. Filth has stained my clothes for four years. But, my eyes. _My_ _eyes. _The left eye still retains its deep cerulean blue hue. My right is different. It's a deep violet with marbled with light purple throughout. The pattern is much like the reflection at the bottom of a swimming pool, only purple. I hate it. It's only a reminder of my confinement and torture. But, it's not the only visible memory.

Above my head, drilled and stapled into my skull, stand two identical cat-shaped ears. They are proportional to my head and the fur is the _exact_ color of my hair. It not only is an appearance hindrance, it affects my head. The 'ears' pick up on sounds an octave higher than normal humans, as well as quiet sounds that are almost nonexistent. These 'ears' keep me up most of the night with their incessant twitching and flickering.

If these reminders were the only ones there, it would be bearable. But, it's not bearable. On my lower back, drilled and connected to my tailbone, is a directly proportional cat-like tail, which almost touches the floor. The fur surrounding it is overwhelming, and it too, matches my hair color. My nerves, muscles and tendons have been integrated into my 'tail' and 'ears.' With my 'tail,' implanted _bones_ are connected to my _spine. _Regrettably, this forces my tail to move, but I can barely control it, if not at all.

_This_ is why I loathe showing myself in public. Those _**bastards**_ who did this to me deserved to die slowly. Not the way they went. Bombing was too lenient a punishment for those _things. _

Four years since my capture and I can still remember their faces as clear as crystal. I remember that day as clear as the sky I was named after. That was the day they started their 'treatment.' That day they had claimed to develop their 'serum' as they called it. This 'serum' was violet, most likely from the fermenting of chemicals, and smelled of rotten milk.

Strapping me to a cold, hard, examination table was stressful enough. Filling a needle with the 'serum' and injecting it into my right arm was terrible. Those _humans_ surrounded me and after a few moments, they started to panic. Panic? Why would _they _panic? My screams kept me from completely understanding their words, but I caught a few: "...Spreading...impossible...reverse..."

That's when I felt my right eye go numb. Those _men_ scurried around until they found a test tube containing a liquid with a red hue. My eyes were wide open as I screamed as loud as I could, trying to call for help. Of course, it was in vain. _Who would help me?_ Certainly not humans. My mind was frantic with every thought I could possibly have. _Who would help me? _They prepared the crimson liquid in a syringe and immediately injected it into my left arm. I suppose they were trying to counteract the 'serum' that had failed.

One day I had awoken from one of my black outs, and I could hear those _monsters_ talking amongst themselves. They mentioned feline RNA and DNA, they were talking about nervous systems and then they mentioned the 'failed serum.' That's when I realized that violet liquid must have been feline genes or something of that sort. Apparently, something they added caused the color to change and for it to spread into my eye.

Leaving my memories behind me, I decide to kick the drain water puddle and turn to face the alley exit. My life has left me in an alley, yet I still survive. I don't know how I do it. All the remarks and negative comments I receive are nothing compared to what I've been through. As long as my will holds out, I will keep living. I can't help it, it's who I am.

I am Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that last chapter? c: I hope so. Well here's another! :3**

**Warnings: Mild language and a creeper situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 2

A low rumbling starts to growl inside my stomach, which means I need to find some food. Hunger is definitely something I could live without. It's always there and it's nothing but an inconvenience. Well, I guess it's time to get to my favorite tree in the park for some breakfast.

I poke my head out to look around and take a step onto the sidewalk. I know the least crowded areas of town and try to stick to them as much as possible. I can't avoid every single person, but most of them. The comments I hear that are directed towards me are not very pleasant, to say the least, but I ignore them to my utmost ability.

As I walk down the street, my nose picks up a smell I can't resist. My nose is more sensitive than a normal human's, because of being injected with the genes and DNA of a feline, along with countless surgeries to alter my being. I suppose this part isn't too bad, considering I can detect the smell of food from quite far away. Today is one of those food-smelling days.

My hair has grown a considerable amount, but I consider that a positive, since I can cover my right eye with my bangs. One less thing for people to mock.

_Sniff Sniff_

That smell...I've smelled this before. As I continue my walk down the side of the road, past all of the shops, the smell grows stronger and stronger. This smell is _divine. _I _know _I've smelled this before. Once the smell is the strongest, I stop and turn my head to face a shop. Said shop is a pale blue color, with wide, white-framed windows adorning the walls. It's the smallest shop out of the others, but that's what makes it stand out.

Upon stepping back to read the sign above the windows, I realize what I've been smelling. The sign reads, in pale pink letters, _'World of Sweets.' _Sugar_._ Sweet, sweet _sugar! _Judging the aroma being emitted from the open windows, fresh pastries were made most likely, minutes ago. I can't help but press my hands to the windows and stare inside wide-eyed at all the delicious desserts. Oh what I would give to sample one. _Just one._

"Pardon me, but I would like to ask you to refrain from dirtying up my window."

I was so lost in my fantasies over sweets, I completely forgot I was in public for a moment. After I get over the initial shock of someone talking to me, I quickly remove my hands and turn my head to the right to see the shop owner. He isn't really what I expect of a pastry shop employee, though. Not at all, actually.

This man is a lot taller than I; probably 6'2". His uniform consists of a light pink apron over black pants and a white button-up shirt. His black hair frames his pale face and he doesn't even have one facial expression. Odd.

As he looks down at me through his glasses with his golden eyes, I feel a bit uneasy. It's something about his stare I don't like, but I don't know what it is.

"S-Sorry." Well, I guess I'll have to say goodbye to those delicious-smelling sweets. I really wish I didn't have to.

"Are you planning to buy anything?" The man asks with, again, no expression.

Wait, he isn't disgusted by me? Only the fact that I was touching his window? That's interesting, but surely he notices my appearance. Can't he tell I don't have any spending money?

His gaze makes me squirm uncomfortably on my feet, for some reason. "No." By this point I would like to just leave and get away from this guy. A short answer should be enough for him to understand I don't want to talk, but he seems oblivious.

"Wait here," he says, turning around and heading into his shop. I timidly watch him looking around for something on the shelves. Something about his voice tells me I should listen to him, but I just want to get to the park as quickly as possible.

When I turn my head to face the windows again, I see handprints on the glass. Oh great. I didn't think my hands were _that_ dirty. Past the dirt, I can see the same man inside, holding something in his hands. I can't be sure it's for me, but I can be sure what it is. Wrapped up in minimal paper, adorned with a string tied into a bow at the top, is a _strawberry muffin. _

As he opens the door and starts to walk in my direction, it takes all of my willpower not to run and take it out of his hands. Instead, I remain standing and staring at the muffin.

"The first customer to my new shop receives a free strawberry muffin." He fixes his glasses and hands me the wrapped pastry.

So that's why I haven't seen this shop or this man before; he just opened. "Thank you." Luck must be on my side this morning, I suppose. As I take the package, my eyes are filled with joy. Joy I haven't experienced in years. Who knew a muffin could do that?

"Technically you aren't even a customer, but that muffin was overcooked. I can't very well serve customers burned goods, can I?" This man's stare is starting to creep me out even more than before, if that's even possible. Why is he being so nice to me?

"No, sir." I wish my voice didn't sound so weak. I sounded like a frail child. _Tch. _

That's when he did something I didn't expect. He held out his white-gloved hand to me for a handshake. "My name is Claude Faustus."

Moving the pastry to one hand and reaching out to shake his hand, I return the formal greeting with, "Ciel Phantomhive."

"I recently moved into town for my business. This is my shop; I thought the location would be suitable, since the park is just across the way. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yes." I find it quite hard to look him directly in the eyes, seeing as how he is _still_ staring at me with that look. The handshake lasts for longer than I would like, which makes me even more uncomfortable. I need to get away from Claude as quickly as I can. "I'm sorry, I need to go," I say with the least convincing excuse of the century.

He stops shaking my hand, but continues staring at me. "But, of course."

I turn to leave, but when I take a step forward, I feel firm hand on my shoulder, which keeps me from walking. I try to squirm away from his hold, to no avail. That's when I feel a warm breath of air on my neck as he whispers into my ear, "Do come back again sometime."

As soon as he says this, he lets go and walks back into his shop. I don't take another second as I run in the opposite direction, toward the park. I then realize I had wondered into a part of town even more secluded than the areas I usually visit. I'm never going back there again.

Upon stepping onto the grass, I immediately feel relief to be back in my element. I've met some strange people in my life, but, no pun intended, Claude takes the cake. It's rather strange that the local pastry shop owner is a pervert.

I see my shaded tree past all the people on the grass, and I walk as fast as I can towards it. As soon as I sit down, I close my eyes and lean against the tree trunk.

_Sniff Sniff_

Oh that's right! That whole event had me forget about the muffin I've been holding. To say 'it smells nice' would be an understatement. When I untie the string and unfold the parchment, I see the most lovely thing I've seen in a long time. _And it's still warm._

Right now, I couldn't care less who made this pastry, it looks _delicious._ As I take a bite, every noise around me leaves my mind. The only thing I can think of is how mouth-watering this muffin is. It's _wonderful._

Once I finish it, I no longer have the need to scavenge for food in the trash, since that muffin satisfied my hunger.

My spot under the tree is ideal for napping, especially since the leaves block out the sunlight completely. Maybe that's why I always find myself falling asleep beneath it. Or maybe it's because I've been genetically-altered to fit the feline species more so than a human. I don't give it much thought, since thinking about sleep makes me tired, so I usually fall asleep in-between thoughts.

* * *

My thinking that I could have one nice nap without disturbance is illogical.

"What the _hell _is that?"

_Ugh. _Why can't I ever just at least _sleep_ in peace? I loathe these comments, especially when they come from people who wake me up. I open my eyes and see a couple of people standing in front of me, with looks on their faces as if they've seen a dead rat.

I don't want to cause unnecessary fights and it takes all of my strength not to punch them in their faces. Instead, I try to block out their voices as I close my eyes again for sleep. My 'ears' won't allow me silence, as they hear every word those people say, so I can do nothing, but wait for them to leave once they've gotten their fill of entertainment.

They eventually do leave, but I can't sleep now. I've always thought I was strong and willful. I never let anything get to me, but as of late, it seems as if my life has gotten more difficult. Nothing has changed, but why are people's comments starting to hurt more and more? _Tch. _Just another reason why I despise people.

But, they are gone, and that makes me a bit happier. The sun has gone down a bit, which means it's now about noon. I hadn't realized how long I'd slept. That's when I hear the familiar sound of the crow. The sound is coming from the tree above me, actually. Upon lifting my chin to look directly above me, I see three crows on different branches, talking to one another.

They look so happy up there. I wonder what they talk about all day. My birdwatching is cut short, however, from bicyclists riding by. They scatter and fly away from the tree.

Oh well.

When I lower my head, I am thoroughly and completely shocked when I see a pair of crimson eyes directly in front of my view, inches from my face. The sight shocks me to an extent where I, unfortunately, let out a very feminine yelp. I scoot as far back as I can, which unfortunately is not very far, since I had been leaning against the tree.

The man stands up straight, with a smile on his face. I can tell he found the sound I made earlier amusing. Great.

"Hello." This man is quite similar to Claude in physical appearance, but his black hair is a bit longer, and falls freely around his face. His eyes are as red as apples, which I find a bit strange. He is wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a grey button-up shirt. His height is about the same as Claude's and his skin is just as pale.

I'm not sure if I can trust_ him _either.

"What do you want?" Maybe he'll leave and I can go back to sleep again.

"Why do you assume I 'want' something? Am I not allowed to say 'Hello'?" His smile turns into a smirk and he doesn't leave.

"Fine then," I angrily reply. I don't return his smile, hoping he'll take that as a hint and leave. My plan doesn't pan out as I'd hoped.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

I assume he wants me to tell him my name. "Ciel Phantomhive." How long does he plan to stay?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel." It's strange hearing someone, other than myself, say my name.

When I don't say anything else, he walks over to me and sits down, _right next to me._ Needless to say, I get a bit uncomfortable having a person so close. "What are you doing?" I hope my voice shows my anger, but I really doubt that.

"Can I not sit down?" There he goes again, with his 'answering questions with questions' routine.

"What I _mean, _is; why are you sitting next to me?" I am not used to people being so close to me, and I don't understand how Sebastian isn't affected by my appearance or uncleanliness.

"I thought we could chat for a while, if that's alright with you." He turns his head to face me, with his eyes staring right into mine. Sebastian looks slightly confused, since my right eye isn't what is to be expected. Noticing this, I quickly turn my eye away from his vision, to avoid any questions.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to take a nap, if you don't mind," I hiss.

As if he completely ignores my statement, he just sits there still looking at me. "Well, don't mind me, I just need to relax for a while." I can actually _hear_ his smirk.

At this point I am seriously considering moving to another tree. I don't want to deal with any more weirdos today. I've had my fill of creepiness.

But, once I stand up, he looks at me with a look of something I can't quite place. _Ugh._ I'm so tired of strange guys with their looks I don't understand.

"I take it you're leaving then?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

Honestly, I haven't considered where I would go. I always stay in the park for the day, walk around the streets for a while at night, then return to my alleyway. I didn't think I would actually have to _go_ somewhere. I guess I'll just return to my alley early today.

"Home." Well, I'm not lying.

As I start walking away, my 'ears' flicker as they pick up a noise behind me. Now Sebastian is following me? Why won't he just leave me alone?

Sure enough, he's now walking next to me, with a smile on his face. No, wait, it's a smirk. "You won't mind if I escort you back, do you?"

"Yes, I do mind." I don't like sharing where I live with anyone, since I like my privacy. I am not about to change my mind with a stranger who is now following me.

Sebastian doesn't say anything, but he continues walking by my side, for reasons unbeknownst to me. Well, what am I supposed to do? I need to have him stop following me, then I can escape to my alley once again.

"Stop following me."

"Alright, but you forgot something." Sebastian then holds out parchment with a string and hands it to me. That's right, I had a muffin earlier. As I take the string and paper, I think for a moment if I should throw them away, or keep them. The latter seems like a more logical decision.

We pass by the trashcan, but I store the remnants of my meal into my pocket for later use. Sebastian gives a small bow, which I find a bit strange, and then leaves. Well, I'm glad he's gone now, since I can return to my home in private.

Why had he wanted to talk to me in the first place though? And that look he had; what was that? As I reach my alley, I look around to make sure I am, indeed, alone. I am, so I make my way to the other side, near my favorite trashcan. Unfortunately, I am not the most coordinated person. Not having noticed a, rather large, crack in the pavement, I trip; falling face-first into a puddle of murky water.

"Nyah!" I use my arms to push me up and into a sitting position, as I look at the culprit. Now I'm even more filthy than before, if that's even possible. Oh great, now I'm dripping with water.

Using all the strength I can muster, I walk to the corner of the alley and sit down, bringing my knees to my chest. I don't have much to work with in terms of heat, but curling up is the easiest and it works pretty well, most of the time. Upon burying my head in my knees, my tail wraps around me as much as it can, to help with the heat. I close my eyes and can only hope for sleep to envelop me once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Poor Ciel. :c This chapter is set on Friday morning.**

**Warnings:**** None really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Sebastian Michaelis**

Chapter 3

Even if it's still dark outside, I love to wake up in the mornings. I don't mind if the sun hasn't risen; that simply means I have some time to prepare for the day. As I open my eyes, I turn my head to the window and see the dark sky. It must be about 6 in the morning then.

I stretch my arms for a moment, then swing my legs around the side of the bed. As I take a glance at the clock, I find my earlier assumption to be correct; it's 6:43.

When I step out of bed and my feet hit the floorboards, I walk to the restroom and take a shower. As I dress in a towel and head to my dresser, I pick out my outfit for the day. I'm not doing anything or going anywhere special today, so I suppose casual attire is appropriate. My clothes are organized according to color and occasion. I wouldn't call myself a perfectionist, but I prefer cleanliness and order.

After I finish dressing myself, I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. Luckily, I was paying attention to my steps, otherwise I would have run into someone.

"Timmy! What are you doing in the hallway? I almost kicked you."

"Mrow."

My cat, Timber is always trying to be a rebel and disobey me at all costs, even if that means being kicked in the hallway. I can't stay mad at him though; he's so _adorable! _Aside from Timber, I have two other cats: Thompson (Tommy) and Canterbury (Berry).

All of them are from the same litter and are Maine Coons. Their fur is so soft and fluffy, I can't help but pick them up every time I see them. They all look so similar; it's as if they're triplets or something of that sort. In order for me to distinguish the difference between the three, I have a system.

Timmy, Berry, and Tommy all have purple ribbons tied around their necks with their respective names. This helps me remember quite easily, and aside from that; it adds to their adorable figures.

Once I see him staring at me, I pick him up and cuddle with him for a moment. "Timmy, you know I can't stay mad at you, but why must you be such a delinquent?" A bright smile appears on my face as I fluff the fur on his head and place him back on the floor.

He starts to trot away into the kitchen, signaling me that he wants his breakfast. I quickly follow after, not wanting to disappoint my kittens. Of course, by the time I enter the kitchen, Berry and Tommy are already there. They all look up at me with a look of hunger, which makes me hurry to fill their food bowls.

Maybe I spoil them too much.

But, how can I _not?_

As soon as I finish pouring the new food into their bowls they immediately start chomping away at the kibbles. _How cute._

My meal is a bit more flavorful than theirs; consisting of poached eggs with bacon and a glass of orange juice. When I open my fridge to take out the eggs and bacon, I realize I need to go to the store to buy some more orange juice.

* * *

Once I finish my meal and clean up the dishes, I grab my keys and head for the door, when I spot something very adorable on my couch. Berry is curled up in a ball, _purring._ How am I supposed to leave_now?_

"Berry, you can't keep doing this to me!" I smile widely and scratch his ears for a few seconds. "I need to go to the store, but I'll be back later, okay?" Before leaving, I turn on the radio so they won't feel alone while I'm gone.

Maybe I _do _spoil them.

* * *

After stepping out of my car and walking inside the market, I see shopping carts and baskets. This causes me to stop walking and think for a moment.

Do I need anything else while I'm here? Maybe I'll buy some new plush toys for the trio back home. I'm sure they'll enjoy new additions to their toy basket. Deciding this, I take a basket and head for the refrigerated section for juice. Once I find a carton with a decent expiration date, I glance at my watch to check the time.

Time flies by so quickly, doesn't it? Maybe that's just when I'm in the company of my beautiful kittens. Speaking of which, I still need to purchase some toys for the trio. I head to aisle 4, which contains merchandise based on cats. I _love _this isle.

Unintentionally, I smile as I walk into the aisle and see all of the potential items. Which should I choose? Oh, they'll be _so_ happy when I bring these home. Maybe Timmy will behave more with these.

Once I'm satisfied with my choices, I pay for the goods and carry them back to my car. But, as I sit in my car, I look ahead through my windshield and see something that catches my eye. This 'something' is a few yards away, walking on the sidewalk.

Is that a boy? Why does he have...?

As the boy walks out of my view, I shake my head and convince myself I must have been seeing things.

* * *

I walk up to my house and unlock the door, opening it as I carry the bags of toys and orange juice. When I enter, I don't see my kitties, which means they are probably in their play room. The radio is still on, so I turn it off as I pass by. Walking over to the fridge and putting the orange juice away, I carry the rest of the items I bought to my kittens' play room.

Before entering, I can hear the small chimes of their toys and the pitter patter of their feet on the carpet. As soon as I enter, they all look at me and then at the bags I'm holding.

"I'm back guys! Did you miss me?" I doubt they even noticed I was gone, to be honest. When I pour out all of the toys, I clip the tags and then smile at them warmly. It's so heartwarming to see the trio having such fun. Noticing they no longer acknowledge my presence, I exit and leave them to have their fun.

What should I do today? Hmm. Maybe I could go see a movie or visit the beach. Well, perhaps considering I've lived here for quite a while now and never taken a walk around town or been to a park, I suppose I should spend some time there. This seems like a good plan, since Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny are all out of town for a few weeks on vacation. Even if my friends aren't here, I still plan to find enjoyment.

I know of a few parks around my house, but the closest one I know of is the Clapham Common community park. From what I've heard, it seems acceptable. Alright, so I'll visit the park today.

* * *

After checking to make sure Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury are well and their food and water are full, I head out the door once more. As I pass my car, I decide to walk, instead of drive, to the park. I suppose since the park is quite close to my house, walking isn't too much of a burden.

When I reach the park, I take a look around and I am stunned to see how impeccably _clean_ it is. Not _one _piece of trash litters the freshly-cut grass, and there are only a few scattered leaves under the many trees. Simply put: this park is _beautiful._

Why haven't I visited sooner?

This area is quite large, actually. As I continue my walk through the grass, I notice it's scale. Maybe I can bring my kitties here one day; on leashes, of course.

My pace slows down a considerable amount as I reach an area of trees that block out the sun _perfectly. _As my eyes drift from tree to tree, I notice something underneath the fullest tree. What is that? I can't quite see what it is from this distance, I suppose I should—

Wait.

It _moved. _Is it _alive?_ As I hone in on the creature, my eyes widen and my jaw slacks slightly. It's that boy. That boy I saw earlier at the market. So my eyes _hadn't_ been deceiving me.

A few crows are communicating to one another above his tree, causing him to turn his gaze upward. Since he seems so entranced by this sight, he doesn't notice when I walk up to him. This boy is a sight I've never once seen in my life.

His appearance is startling at first, considering his feline-like ears placed on his head and the fluffy tail behind him. This boy's dark blue hair matches the fur and tail, but the dirt coating his hair makes it a bit difficult to tell. His clothes are worn and tattered, not to mention the filth covering every inch of them. When I look at his face I can see one eye; his left. It's a deep cobalt blue, a massive contrast to his pale face. His bangs barely cover his right eye, making it hidden. This boy can't be more than twelve years of age, seeing as how his frame is so small and thin.

"Pardon me." I tilt my head to the side and look at him, taking in his appearance. I know he's completely filthy,but he's _adorable._ A smile grows on my face as I realize he doesn't hear me. That smile disappears quickly, however, when I notice something about his right eye. Under his bangs, I can barely see a reflection of his left eye, but it's a different color. Why...?

I lean in closer to take a better look, and notice that it is, indeed, another color. It's violet. What happened to him?

A few bicyclists ride by and startle the crows, making them disperse. The boy then lowers his head and has a look of pure horror on his face upon seeing my own. I can tell he's shocked, since he made a small squeak of a noise. To give him some room, I straighten myself back up and can't help the smile creep onto my face after I hear his noise.

"Hello." He starts to stare at me and I can tell he isn't comfortable around me. As he observes me I take a moment to look at his cat-like ears and tail. They look so soft and by the way they move, I can tell they are connected to his body. This sort of thing isn't natural, so why does he have them?

"What do you want?" Oh, so he's trying to fend me off, then?

"Why do you assume I 'want' something? Am I not allowed to say 'Hello'?" He won't be able to rid himself of me that easily. I smirk at the game I decide to play, by answering his questions with questions. Oh, how fun.

"Fine then." I can tell he hasn't spoken to anyone in a while, seeing how his voice is so frail.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Maybe he'll at least tell me his name. The boy under the tree has caught my interest, despite his filthiness.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I wasn't expecting him to answer, since I can tell he wants to be rid of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel." I smile a warm smile and wait a while, not knowing if he will say anything else. When he doesn't speak, I notice how lonely he looks. He _must_ be lonely if he's at the park by himself talking to a stranger.

I walk over to the tree trunk and sit down, a foot away from Ciel, hoping he will not take offence to this action. As I do this, I can see the slightest shade of pink form on Ciel's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He sounds embarrassed, but I can tell he's trying to conceal that with fake anger.

"Can I not sit down?" And so, we continue my questions game.

"What I _mean, _is; why are you sitting next to me?" Oh my, it seems he's figured out my game and cheated with a direct question.

"I thought we could chat for a while, if that's alright with you." Upon turning my head to face him, his blue and what I suspect to be violet eyes are staring directly into mine. This gives me a better view of his right eye, and I can't help but think: is he blind in that eye?

Upon noticing that I've been staring at his eye, he turns it away from my view and hisses, "Actually, I was kind of hoping to take a nap, if you don't mind."

A nap? Why would he take a nap in a park full of strange people? Well, I suppose I'm a strange person as well. I smirk and reply with a cunning statement, "Well, don't mind me, I just need to relax for a while."

At this, he stands up and looks as if he's intending to walk away. Once he stands, however, I notice how..._cute _he looks. On the small of his back, hanging out of his shirt, is his blue tail. It reminds me of my kittens back home, with the way it sways and flickers.

His ears are pointed with that deep blue fur covering the entire surface. I have to fight back the urge to pet them with all my will. I know I love cats, but this is different. Right?

"I take it you're leaving, then?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" I assume he doesn't have a home, judging by his clothes and the fact that he's by himself. This concerns me quite a bit, actually. I don't want Ciel living in the gutter somewhere, alone.

"Home." I do hope he isn't homeless.

That's when he starts to walk away from me. I can't let him escape that easily. As I stand up to follow him, I notice something in his previous spot on the floor. It's parchment and a string; most likely from a dessert. I pick this up and catch up with Ciel, intending to return it to him; I don't want trash to start to fill up the park. When I walk next to him, I notice his cheeks are pink again, which makes me unintentionally smile.

Maybe I should walk with him and find out where he lives, to make sure he's safe. "You won't mind if I escort you back, do you?"

"Yes, I do mind." Well, that's not going to stop me, Ciel. I don't want you to be unsafe. I don't know why I feel this way, but I feel the need to protect him.

"Stop following me." Since he's not going to allow me to follow him, I suppose I'll just find out where he lives later.

"Alright, but you forgot something." I almost forgot about the trash he left.

I hand the remains to him and as he takes them. He looks looks as though he's contemplating something as he stares. When we walk up to a trash can, I expect he will throw them away, but he instead tucks them away inside his pocket. He uses everything he can, doesn't he?

I give him a courtly bow and head in a different direction. I don't intend to leave for my home just yet, since I want to see where he goes. When I stop walking behind a shrub, I see him turn into an alleyway. An _alleyway? _The thought of Ciel living in an alley brings a knot in my stomach. This...isn't right. I can't just stand by and let this happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I love my reviewers. I just had to say that. c:**

**Warnings:**** More creeper Claude and a 'situation.'**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 4

_Thump Thump_

What is that noise? I've heard it somewhere before.

_Thump Thump_

It sounds like—

Oh.

My heartbeat. That's right, I'm still alive. Is it morning already? _Tch._ That 'Sebastian' guy made me leave the park early yesterday. I couldn't enjoy a full day of...nevermind, there's nothing to enjoy. Well, he didn't 'make'me leave, but I couldn't have just _stayed_ there.

When I notice my alley is empty, save for myself and the rats, I open my eyes once again. Only this time, my mood is slightly better than before, since it's no longer Friday. Another factor contributing to my raised mood, is the fact that I didn't sleep in today.

As I stand up and dust myself off as much as I can, I realize that my clothes are still damp. Oh _great_, just what I need. I do hope this doesn't make me sick though.

My feet carry me to the sidewalk, where there are _absolutely_ no people. This is going to be a good day; I can tell. Oh no, I hope I didn't just jinx it.

* * *

The dark sky accompanied by silence is comforting, in a way. Walking on the sidewalk during this hour is quite nice, actually. Not even the small birds are chirping. I can clearly hear my breath leave my lungs with each step I take. But, before I can think of this walk as 'calming,' my stomach growls. Not _again. Ugh._

That's when I smell it. The same smell I smelled yesterday. But, why am I smelling this _now? _It's barely morning. Surely that shop hasn't opened _yet. _I try not to think much of this, but that smell keeps filling my senses every time I inhale.

I'm not going back there. I don't _care_ if he gave me free food. I am _**not**_ going back there.

_Sniff Sniff_

_Grumble Grumble_

**UGH.** There is **no way** am I going to give in to my hunger and waltz back over to that creep's shop. I've been able to keep Hunger at bay for four years, and I'm not going to let Her make me weak. I'm not going to let _anything_ make me weak. Not again.

* * *

_Sniff Sniff_

_Grumble Grum—_

SHUT UP.

_Grumble_

Maybe...maybe just one visit wouldn't hurt. Of course it wouldn't, how could a visit to a _pastry _shop be harmful? When I met Claude yesterday, he didn't insult me at all. He even let me take a freshly made muffin with me. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was. I was probably just hungry and didn't have a proper assessment of him. That's it.

When I look up, I notice that I've unconsciously been following the smell. It smells even more delicious today than yesterday; if that's even possible. My eyes flutter closed as I deeply inhale the aroma being emitted from the shop. Should I go inside? Maybe there will be an over cooked biscuit or croissant today. Or maybe—

"Hello Ciel." It's Claude, dressed in his usual uniform, standing in front of me. Just like last time, his words startled me, since I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"Hello." Should I ask him if he has any burnt creations? Maybe that would be rude. Assuming that a pastry chef made a faulty pastry isn't too polite.

"You're here early today, I see." As Claude looks down at me and fixes his glasses, I see a slight a glint in his eye. Strange.

I nod my head in agreement and start to rethink my previous thoughts. Why did I not remember Claude's creepiness? I thought I _swore_ to never come back here again.

_Grumble Grumble_

That's right, She's still following me around. Of course I can't think straight with Her constantly pestering me. And since I haven't fed Her, she's louder than ever. Just great.

I can tell Claude hears my stomach, since he narrows his eyes and appears to be thinking about something. "Did you like the strawberry muffin from yesterday?"

How could I _not? _I don't understand how he thought it was overcooked. It was perfect. "It was delicious." Maybe if I have some luck he'll take my hint and give me another pastry.

As soon as I say this, I _swear_ I see the corners of his lips curl in a smile, but it disappears so quickly; I can't be sure. Was he this odd last time we talked? I suppose he was, but how did I forget?

"Would you like another?" I have to force back a squeal of joy at this sentence. I try to stay neutral, but I can tell I'm failing, miserably. "Follow me." Claude then walks back into his shop, heading behind the counter.

"Alright." Something about this situation doesn't seem very...safe, but how can I resist this opportunity? It's not everyday I am offered free food. _Pastries _no less.

The aroma of sugar grows and grows until I enter the shop. When I open the door, a small bell above me chimes.

I remember when I used to go shopping with my mom when I was a small child. We had so much fun; she would always ask me where I wanted to go, which I would promptly reply, "_Reddins._ I'd like to go there!" _Reddins_ was, of course, a sweets shop, filled to the brim with the delicacies that I loved. My mom would smile warmly at me and hold my hand as we walked into the shop. As she pushed open the door, a bell above us chimed, letting the shop owners know we were there.

The owner was a short man, probably in his eighties, with little to no white hair. He always carried a smile with him, even if only my mom and I were there. We always would greet him and have a chat about any new sweets in the store or any of his recommendations. Then, my mom would ruffle my hair and give me the 'okay' to go pick out my favorites.

As I was looking for some delicious sweets, I'd once in awhile take a look back at the two chatting; both of them smiling. Seeing this always brought a smile to my face, knowing how happy my mom was.

When I walked back up to the counter with my hands full of sugary sweets, they both would look at me and mumble something about how I had such a sweet tooth. Then he would ring it up and give me an extra candy bar, for free. Part of the reason I loved _Reddins, _was because every time I walked in his store, he would act as if he was my grandpa. I felt as if he was part of my family and I'm sure my mom thought the same. His name was...what was it? Have I...have I forgotten his name? My memories seem to be fading from my mind. I still remember my parents though. _How long will they last?_

* * *

"Come here." I'm snapped back into reality when Claude speaks to me. When I walk around the counter, I look around and admire all of the boxed goods that read,_ 'World of Sweets.'_

"Pick one you like." He points to a shelf of biscuits, which all smell fresh and scrumptious. How can I pick just _one?_

As my eyes wander from biscuit to biscuit, I feel something warm on my shoulder. I flinch and whip my head to the side to see Claude's hand, resting there. That's kind of weird. No, not 'kind of,' it's_extremely_ weird.

"Uhm, Claude?" Again, I try to not sound weak, failing miserably.

"Yes?" He looks down at me and doesn't remove his hand. I'm starting to remember why I vowed never to come back here.

I take a deep breath and steady my voice this time. "Could you not put your hand there?" I'm not sure why the words that left my mouth formed a question, but I meant it to be an order.

There it is again, that odd smile of his. But, it's not leaving this time. "Where would you prefer I put it?" That's just a weird thing to say.

To _hell_ with food, I'm leaving.

I don't even bother answering his question, I instead use my hands to remove his. I then turn on my heel and run for the door, about to reach the handle—

"NYAH!" I cringe and before I have time to react, I'm being yanked backwards. That _**bastard **_is pulling my tail! What the **hell**?

"_Ciel, _you didn't answer my question." I stumble backwards until he stops pulling and wraps his arms around my waist, making escape virtually impossible. _Terrific._

"Let go of me, you **cur**!" My palms are sweaty now and I'm starting to get a little worried. I'm constantly squirming in hopes that he will let go, but _of course that won't happen._

"Now, why would I do that?" Claude moves his hand up to cover my mouth and tightens his other arm around me as he starts walking to a door; most likely a back room.

* * *

_If only I were stronger. If only I wasn't so weak. Is there even a point in trying? I know I can't escape this situation. So, what am I doing? Maybe...maybe he'll finish me off and kill me...once and for all. There's nothing left in my life worth protecting. So...why do I even bother trying? After four years of hell, nothing has changed. I'm homeless, friendless, I have no family or relatives left. People mock me left and right all day long. Am I even living at this point? No, I'm simply _existing.

_I have always told myself to be strong. To not cry. To keep my willpower. My words are slipping through my fingers as I speak them. Four years...and I'm still so _weak.

* * *

My arms fall limp as I realize my thoughts. I'm no longer struggling against Claude, which he seems to not notice. I feel my eyes burning and it seems as if there's something stuck in my throat. Water starts to form in the corners of my eyes, but tears don't fall. Am I crying? No. I don't cry, no matter the situation. But, if I'm going to die here, does it really matter anymore?

I close my eyes and feel two streams of hot water drift down my cheeks.

_Jingle Jingle_

The arms holding me leave as I fall to my knees on the floor. My eyes are still closed as I try to compose myself, to no avail.

"Pardon me, I do believe the sign on the door stated the shop was yet to open." I can hear Claude talking...is someone else here?

"My apologies, but I saw a light on and smelled bread." This voice...it can't be.

"Very well then. Pick out what you would like and I'll ring up your purchase." Claude's voice sounds angry, but I can tell he's trying hard to mask that.

I hear something...footsteps. They're coming closer to me. Who's walking over to me? Is Claude going to—

"Ciel."

"S-Seb..." I can't even form a word. Just great.

I feel a pair of warm arms circling around me, picking me up. Sebastian is picking me up? Why? Sebastian is now holding me like a kitten, which I am NOT. I _hate_ being touched, but he's so warm and comfortable right now. I don't know why, but I feel..._safe_.

"I won't be purchasing anything from here today." He doesn't sound like himself; he sounds...angry? "**Good day**." Why is _he _angry?

Claude doesn't say anything more, but I can _feel_ his stare as we leave.

As we exit the shop and walk down the sidewalk for a while, I decide to open my eyes. When I do, I find Sebastian staring into my eyes with a look of relief. Usually I would become uncomfortable and grow frustrated, but I don't have enough strength left in me. My eyes start to droop and I slowly drift into sleep, ignoring the world around me once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reading. c:**

**Warnings:**** Language; though it's not ****_too_**** bad.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Sebastian Michaelis**

Chapter 5

What I saw yesterday kept me up the whole night. I wasn't able to sleep, so now here I am, with bags under my eyes. I don't really mind, I suppose; it could be worse. As I roll over on my side, I see the clock-radio. It's 4 a.m., which is a bit earlier than when I usually wake up, but there's no point in trying to sleep.

I still can't believe I haven't slept the _whole _night. I'm going to need a nap today.

Once I finish my morning routine of showering, dressing, and eating, I check in on my kittens. They haven't escaped, which makes me assume the toys I bought yesterday was a bribe for their good behavior. It wasn't, but it worked, nonetheless.

Upon looking out the window, I notice the sky is still dark. I can't stop thinking about Ciel. I wonder if he's okay. Maybe I should check on him, since I know where he 'lives.' My hands unconsciously ball into fists as I think of Ciel in an alleyway. _Living there._

That's it. I'm going to see him.

* * *

I rarely walk around town so early in the morning. I actually can't remember the last time I've done this. The way the leaves on the trees sway and produce waves of sound is sort of eerie. As I walk along the sidewalk, no other people are present; as far as I can see.

After walking a considerable amount, I realize I have reached the park already. Again, no people are anywhere to be seen. The slight breeze that flows by occasionally is the only sound audible, in exception to the cracking leaves under my shoes. I look around and see two buildings, separated by a small opening. That's the alley Ciel wandered into yesterday. I can't believe I actually remember where it is.

Trying my best to not make any sound, I slowly walk to the opening. As I step inside, I don't see any signs of life, save for the rats. I'm glad the streetlights are on, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see a_thing. _So...Ciel isn't here? But, if he's not here, where could he be? Does he have another place he stays? My heart sinks as I think of the worst case scenarios. Is he...still alive?

No. I'm not going to think that way. He _has_ to be _somewhere. _I'll just keep looking. It's not like I have anything else to do. Well, not anything else that_ matters_.

* * *

It's strange to walk past shops and see one after the other, empty with lights off and 'closed' signs adorning the windows. I've been walking around for quite a while now, but I _still_ don't see any signs of life. But, that's when I hear something.

"...you like another?" Who is that? His voice is so distant, I can barely make out a sentence. The only reason I can hear his voice, is because there are no other sounds for miles. Even so, his voice is on the same frequency as a whisper.

I hear a few more words, from what I assume to be another person, since he probably _isn't _talking to himself. Then, I don't hear anything more, as if their conversation has ended. As I try to locate the source of the sound from earlier, I notice a small shop with the lights on. There's quite a distance between myself and the shop, but if that man is in there, I'm sure he can help me.

By this point in time, I'm not sure how far away I actually am from my house, or the park for that matter. It seems as if I've been walking for ages. But, as soon as I approach the lit-up shop and look inside, my eyes widen in shock as to what I'm seeing.

Ciel is inside the shop, struggling to get out of the hold of a man's arms. I can see the fear in his eyes and can tell he's shaking. _Ciel..._

As quickly as I can, I whip open the door and _stare_ at the man, who has just dropped Ciel to the ground upon seeing me. I'm _seething_ with anger.

"Pardon me, I do believe the sign on the door stated the shop was yet to open." I don't give a damn about your _sign._

"My apologies, but I saw a light on and smelled bread." I feel I might just rip this guy's head off.

"Very well then. Pick out what you would like and I'll ring up your purchase." Something is seriously wrong with this guy's head if he thinks I'm going to _buy_ something from _his _shop.

I pointedly ignore his statement and walk around the counter, as the man glares at me with frustration. I see Ciel on the floor, curled up and...crying? Oh, I am going to kill this man.

"Ciel." I can't believe that this boy, the stoic and emotionless boy from the park, is in this state. It is beyond me how I haven't wringed this guy's neck.

"S-Seb..." His voice is so soft and distant, I feel like he's going to fall apart any second. I can't _stand_ this.

Placing my arm under his knees and behind his back, I pick him up and start to walk to the door. He's extremely light, but I could have guessed that from his frail form. "I won't be purchasing anything from here today." As if that's not obvious enough. "**Good** **day**." _I hope you rot in hell._

Looking out from the corner of my eye, I can see that man scowling at me; I couldn't care less. Why am I so attached to this boy? I only met Ciel yesterday.

As I walk out the door and start to walk down the sidewalk, away from that bakery, I look down at Ciel, to see if he's alright. His ears are flat on his head and his tail is wrapped around him. Ciel's eyes are red with tears, but none are falling anymore. Then, he looks up at me for a split second. This makes me relieved to know he's alright, but his eyes have a look of...sadness in them.

He closes his eyes again and I can tell he's fallen asleep, by the rhythm of his breaths. A smile crosses my face as I think to myself:

He's so _cute._

* * *

Once I reach my front porch, I stop to think. Should I be doing this? I can't just bring him into my house. Wait.

What's that familiar noise? It sounds like a low rum—

...

_Purring...?_

_Ciel is...purring?_

I glance down at Ciel's sleeping form and lean my head close to his chest to listen. I can't believe it. He actually is.

_Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let him stay a while._

I situate my arms so I'm holding him with one arm and use my spare to stroke his ears. He's _so_ soft, he might be softer than Timmy, Tommy, and Berry, combined. The widest smile spreads on my face as his purring intensifies. He must be in a deep sleep.

Reluctantly, I stop petting Ciel to unlock the door with my keys. I open the door and walk over to the couch, placing Ciel down onto it. I'll have to somehow clean it later, since most of his filth is spreading onto the cushions. Oh well, it can't be helped.

Before I grab some blankets and a pillow, I check up on my kittens in their room. They _still_ haven't escaped, which makes me think they're up to something. Timmy probably planned the whole scheme. When I open the door, I see all of them, eating their breakfast. Oh, yeah, it's breakfast time. I'm glad I already filled their bowls.

They briefly look up at me, but resume their feast as I close the door once again. They don't pay much attention to me, do they? I don't care much; I still love them.

* * *

After I gather a few sheets and a puffy blanket from the cabinet, I walk into my room and grab a pillow from my bed. I reach the couch to find Ciel, deep in his sleep, still purring. It's not as loud as it was when I was stroking his ear, but it's still quite loud. I unfold the clean sheets and drape them over Ciel, trying not to wake him. Once I slip the pillow underneath his head, I sit down on a recliner nearby.

I honestly did not expect to have Ciel in my house today. What am I going to do when he wakes up? Will he want to leave? I can't force him to stay here, but I can't let him just go back to his old life. I'm not going to accept that as a way of life for him.

When I stop thinking about this, I take a look at Ciel and smile. His ears are no longer folded back, and I can tell he's content. I can't help myself; I reach forward and stroke his hair and ears again. He's so akin to a kitten, but something in my mind tells me there's a negative reason for that. Someone did this to him, but why? I know if I ask him, he won't tell me, but should I even ask? I don't want to bring to the surface any unpleasant memories. That's the _last _thing I want to do.

I cease the petting and sit back in my chair, letting my thoughts run around in my mind once more.

Back at the bakery...that was pure luck to have been able to help Ciel. I could have easily disregarded the voices and kept walking the other way. I could have continued my search, only to never find Ciel. The next day, would I see him under the tree or in his alley? Would that man have killed him after he was finished with him?

When I think of what that man would have done with Ciel if I hadn't shown up...I have to use all of my strength to restrain myself from going back there and ripping his throat out. That wouldn't solve anything, I know that.

I need to take my mind off of things. I'm not going to be getting sleep anytime soon, so I might as well make some breakfast. The sun is barely over the horizon now, making the picture of a morning sunrise.

I walk into the kitchen and turn on the lights, letting the yellow glow fill the room. Should I make waffles or pancakes? My waffle iron isn't functioning properly as of late, I suppose pancakes will suffice. I need to remind myself to fix that or return it soon.

As I pour the pancake batter into the pan, it starts to sizzle and make smoke rise. I love the smell of cooking food. Especially baked goods, though. Those aromas fill the whole house and make me wanting more of it all day.

When I flip the fifth pancake, I hear a noise next to me that I hadn't expected.

"What are you making?" Ciel is standing next to me, obviously drooling over the smells in the kitchen.

"Pancakes." My smile returns to my face when I see Ciel's eyes glisten with hope of food. "If you wait a while longer, we can eat them." At this sentence, I see the slightest of smiles appear on his face, but perhaps I'm just imagining things.

"Alright." I'm surprised he's already forgotten about the incident from earlier. Or maybe he's _choosing_ to forget.

"You can go sit down at the table, I'll bring the food out when I'm done, if you'd like."

"I'll wait here."

As I flip a few pancakes onto a plate, I cut a slice of butter and place it onto the pile. Then, I grab the syrup bottle and let Ciel pour it on top. He cautiously takes the container and adds syrup to the pancakes, soaking all of them. He has quite the sweet tooth, doesn't he?

* * *

Sitting down and eating breakfast with Ciel is nice, to say the least. His eating habits are, for lack of a better word, _cute. _Every time he takes a forkful of pancakes, he stares at it with wide eyes. Then he slowly bites down, not wanting to waste a single crumb.

"Do you like them?" The answer is quite obvious, but I'd like to hear Ciel talk again, to reassure myself that he's okay.

He looks up at me suddenly and blushes a deep red, knowing I've been watching him eat. "They aren't bad." Now he's trying to hide his blush with his bangs, to no avail. This makes me utter a chuckle, but I doubt he hears me with his embarrassment.

"I'm glad you find them up to par." My smile stays with me as we continue to eat our pancakes. As soon as we finish, I take our dishes to the kitchen and tell Ciel I'll be back. I see him nod as I close the door behind me.

His eyes lock onto mine and this time, I _swear_ I see him smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews. :C But, reading the reviews you guys leave me makes my day. :3 It really does; whenever I read 'em I smile like an idiot all day long. Haha- I'm weird like that. c:**

**Warnings: Language, 'F-bomb', Yaoi fluffiness (By popular demand) *o***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

**End Note: Just so there's no confusion: *the beginning is a dream.***

Chapter 6

_Something's different today. I'm sitting under my tree, but when I look up, the leaves are black. It's noon, but no people are around. The wind is still and when my eyes search the grass, I find...birds, everywhere. But...they aren't alive. Dead crows lie all around me as I scramble to my feet._

_ I back away slowly, expecting to hit a tree, but I don't feel any bark against my back. I feel something though. It's warm and it wraps its arms around me, holding me still. My skin crawls when I hear a voice._

_ 'No one can save you. No one _wants _to save you.' He's right, who would want to save me; a filthy deformed street rat? Does that even matter anymore?_

_ When I open them again, Claude's arms are not longer around me. The mutilated crows are gone and I feel...warm. I've never felt this warm before. It's not just the temperature though...I feel..._happy? _That doesn't make sense. I haven't been happy in four years, why would being alone in the park make me happy?_

_ As I look up, my ears feel...tingly? I feel like I'm receiving a head massage, but how? Nobody is here. Even so, I feel the corners of my lips curl into a small smile. This feeling...it's nice._

_ That's when I notice my ears are back to being cold and the feeling has disappeared. My smile leaves, along with any remaining shreds of my sanity. I can tell my mind is leaving town, since I start to smell something._

Sniff Sniff

_Oh, wow. This smell brings back so many memories of my parents. I would have breakfast with my mother and father at the dining table, every morning. My mother and I would cook pancakes most of the time, since that was the only dish we knew how to make without burning it. My father would clean the dishes and my mother would talk to me about plans for the day._

_ I feel something on my cheek...water? No, tears. I can't hold them back as I curl up on the grass, remembering their smiling faces. How they would hold me if I was scared or nervous...how they would always try to make me happy. They never realized...all they had to do to make me happy...was spend time with me. Even if they were always with me, they hadn't discovered their true ability to create smiles._

_I'll never forget you guys._

* * *

_Sniff Sniff_

I slowly wake up, but keep my eyes closed from habit. I'm warm and I feel like I'm lying on a pillow. There's a smell of cake batter in the air around me, along with the sound of sizzling. Where am I? I open my eyes now, trying to take in everything in this environment. I'm on a couch with a few blankets over me. A recliner is just across from me with a small end table next to it. There is a tall oak bookshelf next to the black wall, filled to the brim with books.

To the right of the couch is a doorway, from which the aroma is being emitted. Who's house is this? I slowly sit up, removing the blankets as I stretch and yawn.

When I try to recall last night, I quickly wish I hadn't. My memory of that bakery leaves me frustrated and...sad? I was supposed to die last night, wasn't I? Or maybe Claude wouldn't have killed me. A thought fills my mind as my eyes drift to the blood red carpet beneath my feet: I..._want_...to be...dead.

My eyes squeeze shut and I ball my fists when I realize that this is, most likely, Sebastian's home. Why did he take me here? When I glance down at the couch on which I've been sleeping, I see dirt smudged all around. I'm a burden and an inconvenience. He's an idiot to think that saving me was a good idea. He hasn't even known me more than a few days, what reason could there possibly be for making me live?

I should walk out the door right now and walk back home. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with my presence any longer.

But, he _did_ bring me back here on his own accord. He let me sleep on his couch; in his home. Maybe he has a reason for keeping me here. But why the hell would he want me to stay?

_Sniff Sniff_

I really hate my sensitive nose sometimes. I can't continue my thoughts when Hunger is back to pester me. I think my nose and my stomach are conspiring against me. Why otherwise would they constantly work together, only to cause me discomfort?

That's when my feet start to gain minds of their own and walk toward the smell: the kitchen.

* * *

I open the door and walk through, noticing how strong the smells are in here. I have to contain myself to make sure I don't drool as I walk over to where Sebastian is, hovering over a pan. He's wearing all black today, which matches his raven hair perfectly. Not many people can look nice in all black, but Sebastian looks stunning. Wait. _What?_

I quickly shake my head and turn my attention to the task at hand. _Food. _"What are you making?" I hope I didn't startle him; he doesn't seem to be aware I'm even here right now.

"Pancakes." I knew that was what I was smelling. "If you wait a while longer, we can eat them." Being next to Sebastian cooking pancakes makes some early memories return to me. The sight of my laughing mom makes me smile, but it disappears as I remember she's not here.

"Alright." I, again, change my thoughts to the food and sniff. They smell so delicious, I can hardly contain myself.

"You can go sit down at the table, I'll bring the food out when I'm done, if you'd like."

"I'll wait here."

A few minutes later, Sebastian hands me a plate with a few pancakes stacked in a pile. He lies a slice of butter on them and hands me the syrup bottle. I don't want to be greedy or seem childish, so I try my best to keep the syrup at a minimum. I can't believe he's actually letting me eat this; I haven't had a real 'meal' in so long.

I don't even remember my manners when eating in the presence of another. That's why, when we are sitting down at the dining table, I feel awkward. I don't want to waste any of this precious meal, so I take a bite as slowly as I can. After a while of this, I hear Sebastian speak.

"Do you like them?" I focus my attention on Sebastian, to find him looking directly at me. Oh great, he's been watching me eat. Just the self-esteem boost I needed.

His crimson eyes stare into mine, causing a, what I assume to be, tomato-red hue appear on my face. "They aren't bad." I can't believe he's still watching me. He's not helping my blush, so I try to move my hair into my face. I know this isn't concealing my redness, since my ears clearly pick up on Sebastian's chuckle. _Ugh._

"I'm glad you find them up to par." He needs to stop smiling now.

When I ignore his comment and try to focus on eating, I realize my cheeks are back to their original temperature. Good.

* * *

When we finish our meals, Sebastian picks up our dishes and heads to the door in the kitchen after saying he'll be back. As I look back at him, I feel a smile crawl its way onto my face, but I brush it off. When he closes the door behind him, I stand up and make my way back to the room with the bookshelf.

Standing before all of these novels and stories makes my eyes widen. I can't believe how much literature is here. My eyes scan the various spines as I run my fingers across the lot. I'm just about to reach for one, when I hear a noise coming from a room nearby. I hear it quite clearly and can tell where the source is.

"Mrrrrow."

A cat.

* * *

This is not the best of circumstances, considering: _I'm allergic to cats. _My allergy is the most _annoying _thing I could possibly have. Well...it's on the list of the most annoying things, anyway.

At least the room to the door with the cat is closed. Hopefully no cat dander will escape. My ears flicker when I hear footsteps growing louder, until a door opens, with Sebastian in the doorway.

"There you are, Ciel." As he walks over to me, a warm smile is gracing his lips. Why is he so happy? I nod and walk back to the couch, where I sit down, trying not to spread _too_ much filth.

Sebastian watches me sit as he finds a seat in the recliner across from me. Before he starts to speak, I break the silence. "Why am I here?" I know I should be polite, considering I am a guest in Sebastian's home, but it's not my choice to be here. I _shouldn't _be here.

His smile starts to slowly fade away and his gaze drifts away from me. "When I took you away from that situation yesterday, you fell asleep." At this sentence, his smile returns once more. "I couldn't very well just leave you there, so I carried you back to my house. I hope you don't mind." I do mind. He shouldn't have saved me.

Perhaps it's time for me to leave. "While I appreciate the gesture, I think should be leaving now." But, when I stand to leave, Sebastian stands as well and looks into my eyes with an emotion of...? _Ugh. _I _really _need to pick up on emotions more. I can't understand half of the things people are thinking.

"Ciel." Ah, that's what it is. He doesn't want me to leave, I can hear it in his voice. But, that doesn't make any sense, whatsoever. "Where would you go if you walk out that door?" I need to answer this so he lets me leave, but I can't lie. Every lie I have told in the past doesn't go unnoticed. I have just given up on lies altogether.

"I don't see how it is of any importance on your part." Maybe that was a bit rude, but if I tell him where I am going, will he let me go?

His eyes narrow and he takes a step closer to me. My eyes shift away from his stare as I try to think of a response. "It _is _important on my part." He takes another step and is now a few feet away, which makes my cheeks turn pink. _Why?_ "I don't want you going back to that alleyway, Ciel. I won't allow you to put your life in danger."

I whip my head up and _glare_ at Sebastian, directly in his eyes at his last statement. Something in me snaps when I hear this, making me lose my composure completely. "Why the _hell _do you care about what _I _do with _my _life? For four _fucking_ years my 'life' has been a living **hell**. Right before my life in the alleyways began, I was 'living' in a _lab._" My eyes are tightly closed as I speak through my teeth, while my nails are digging into the palms of my hands, drawing blood. "Nobody gives a _damn _about me. Why the hell would you be any different?" Tears threaten to fall, but my eyelids are so tightly closed, they aren't able to escape. My last words are barely above a whisper. _"...I'm_ _worthless."_

My words resonate within me, reflecting off the walls of my soul, over and over again. I never say this outloud, but even so, I know my thoughts more than anyone: **'I'm worthless.'**

"_Ciel." _I can just barely hear Sebastian's voice over my thoughts. I don't dare open my eyes, knowing tears will overflow if I do. There's a warm liquid on the palms of my hands; my blood. I'm losing my sanity, aren't I?

My realization forces me to open my eyes, but when I do, I'm shocked. I don't know how I didn't notice earlier. _Sebastian is hugging me. _I can't remember the last time someone has given me a hug. A real hug. Something in my chest hurts as I'm standing here, with his arms around me and his chin resting on my head.

"W-What are y-you doing?" I think my senses have returned to me, since my face feels hot and I realize he's whispering to me. Has he been talking this whole time?

"_It's alright,_ Ciel."Such meaningless words. But, every time he whispers this, I feel more calm. I don't know why. With every word, I relax more and more into his embrace and eventually wrap my arms around him.

Neither of us move or try to leave this position for what seems like hours. I hate when people are close to me, let alone _hug _me. This feels different, though; I feel...content in his arms.

My feeling is quickly thrown out the window, when I feel a hand leave my back and touch my ear. Sebastian is...petting my ears? Nobody has _ever _purposely touched my ears. It's a weird feeling, actually. My eyes widen to their full shape when I realize what he's doing, but after a few moments I find myself leaning into his hand.

I hear something though.

What is that...?

No. _That_ is not happening. I have _never_ purred before and I don't plan on starting now.

When I break away from his embrace, I try to focus my mind on other things, to stop the noise. BUT OF COURSE THAT WON'T HAPPEN. I can't even look him in his eyes right now, out of sheer embarrassment. _How am I supposed to deal with this?_

My thoughts are broken again, by Sebastian's voice, "If I may say, you are being very..._adorable,_ Ciel." Oh great, make my embarrassment even worse. Is he _trying _to make my face overheat?

"Idiot." I have no other choice, than to use my backup defense response. It rarely fails me. I'm assuming it doesn't work this time, however, since Sebastian simply continues to smile at me.

Great, and I'm _still _purring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I've responded to everyone's reviews so far. :3 (I think...)**

**Warnings: More yaoi fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Note to CielSebbyLover555: I couldn't pm you, so I'll thank you on here for your review the other day! :3 It made me smile like an idiot all day and the next day as well...*o* Haha, yeah. But thank you. c:**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 7

I inwardly curse myself for not being able to control this sound erupting from within me. I've _never _purred before. Even with the countless experiments I've been through, never in my life would I have imagined _purring _to be a result of one. How is it supposed to leave? _Ugh! _Sebastian's standing a few feet away; smiling as usual.

"S-Stop staring at me!" I doubt the hue of red on my cheeks can get any more vibrant.

"But, Ciel, how can I possibly do that when you're being so utterly adorable?" Suddenly, his warm embrace from earlier seems to be nonexistent, since I want to desperately slap him.

I decide against it, _for now_, and turn my back to him. I hear him chuckling, which prompts me to head for an exit. When I walk away from Sebastian, I find myself in a hallway; the walls lined with dark blue wallpaper and the floors with black carpet. These colors go quite well together, don't they?

My ears hear Sebastian following me, making me open a door at random. I step inside and glance around the room, letting my eyes rest on an object on the floor. It looks like a bird, but it has a string, feathers, and a bell attached to it's body. It's full of colors from the rainbow, along with some fluorescent neon stripes. That's an interesting object. As I walk across the room and crouch down on my knees next to it, I hear Sebastian's footsteps drawing near.

Just when I think I'm done inspecting the feathery object, light reflects off of it's bell; making it shine a bit. My eyes widen with amusement as I lightly poke it with my index finger. This makes the fake bird with feathers jingle as it lulls to its side. I wonder...if I poke it again...will it jingle once more?

The temptation is too great for me to bare. I prod the bird's head once more, this time it doesn't move or make a sound. Maybe, if I use more force...

_Jingle_

It worked! My system is quite brilliant, really. I have figured out that this object 'jumps' in the air if I manage to hit it with a decent amount of force at the right angle. As it's in the air, I paw at it with my other hand, making it fly across the room, jingling as it falls and rolls a slight distance. If this object hits a wall, well I simply swipe at it from both sides, forcing it to 'hop' a bit closer to me.

As I dart around the room on my back feet, using my hands to attack this strange object, I'm interrupted. It's not that I _hear _anything, it's that I _see _Sebastian, in the doorway. How...how long has he been there? His eyes are glistening as he stares at me, but he doesn't move. It's kind of starting to make me uncomfortable.

Reluctantly, I stand up on my two feet and let the bird rest. _For now. _When I balance myself and look at the ground, I realize what I've been doing for the past ten minutes. _I __**am**_ _losing my sanity. _Once again, my face starts to burn up from embarrassment. I don't dare look at Sebastian; I really wish he hadn't seen that. I wish I hadn't _done _that.

My view of the carpet is obstructed by a pair of black shoes. I still refuse to look him in his eyes. While my eyes are downturned, I feel a hand on my head. I instinctively look up to see Sebastian smiling a small smile at me, while his hand is on my head. My unwillingness to be touched makes me raise my hands and grab his arm. I start to use my strength to remove his arm, but when Sebastian starts to scratch behind my ear...

"Nya..." Instead of removing his hand, my arms fall to their sides and I close my eyes in enjoyment. I step involuntarily closer to Sebastian and nudge my head up to his hand. As I breathe, my chest feels like it's vibrating again, along with it's humming sound; right now I really couldn't care less.

I've never felt this serene before; I have always had to place myself in 'alert mode' to be able to fend for myself. But, with Sebastian so close to me and petting my ear, I feel calm, for some reason. Then, I barely hear him whisper something into the ear he's scratching. "You have no reason to be ashamed, Ciel." I hear him step closer to me, which makes my head touch his chest. I feel warmth on my face, but not from a blush this time.

Then, it stops. I don't feel any warmth or a tingly sensation in my ears anymore. Confused, open my eyes and look up, to see Sebastian with a soft expression on his face. What did he do to me? I was completely immobilized when he pet my head and ears. _Terrific. _"W-Why did you do that?" I feel the blood rush to my face when I recall what just occurred.

Sebastian tilts his head slightly to the side and smiles at me warmly as he speaks. "Well, once you stormed out of the room, I followed you into this one. I noticed you were playing with one of my cats' toys and I didn't have the heart to disrupt you, so I stood in the doorway." That object is one of his _cats' _toys? Just wonderful. "But, once you saw me, you showed an expression of shame. I simply thought that if you enjoy something, why be embarrassed?"

So he saw the whole incident, then. This whole event has been strange for me and I just want to leave, at this point. My thoughts drift to leaving this house and escaping Sebastian, only to be stopped in their tracks. When I yelled at him earlier, he _hugged _me and comforted me. I told him I wanted to leave, but he desperately didn't want me to. I have never told anyone my thoughts before, why had it been so easy to tell Sebastian, of all people?

Maybe I need some fresh air so I can try to think. That seems like a pleasant idea. As I push the memory of Sebastian's touch to the depths of my subconscious, my cobalt and violet eyes look directly into the deep crimson ones in front of me. "Where exactly is the exit?" I pride myself in my excellent sense of direction, but right now, I honestly have no idea where his front door is.

Just as this question hits his ears, his smile fades and his eyes narrow slightly as he kneels in front of me. I try to maintain my composure, considering his face is approximately a foot away from mine. He takes in a deep breath, seeming to be thinking about something, then he speaks. "I can't force you to stay." His unwavering gaze transforms into a sorrowful one. "If you truly want to leave, I'll show you the door." Wait...he's allowing me to leave? That's wonderful, I should be happy I can leave now. That's what I've been wanting to do since I woke up, right?

I know I just wanted to breathe the outside air, but now he's presenting me with this opportunity.

_Should I take it?_

I nod to him, letting him know that I want to know where the door is. I don't know if I should stay or not, but I need to be alone to collect my thoughts for a while.

* * *

**Point of View: Sebastian Michaelis**

I knew I would have to let him know he can leave sooner or later, but I didn't think I would be so worried. When I ask him if he wants to leave, he nods his head. My heart sinks to my stomach suddenly, but I stand back up and show him the door. His deep cerulean and violet irises are so beautiful when he looks at me before turning away.

I close the door after him, leaning my back against the it. I couldn't have done anything to prevent this from happening. I could have kept him here against his will, but that wouldn't be right. He chose to leave. Even so, I can't take my mind off him. Whenever I would talk to him, he seemed so...broken. With every breath he took, he sounded like he was slowly disappearing.

He caught me off guard when he explained his thoughts earlier. His words were overflowing with hatred and pain. Ciel whispered a sentence that made me frantically want to knock some sense into him. 'I'm worthless,' is what he said. _How can he think that?_ Ciel is the most unique being I have ever encountered and I am amazed to think he thinks so differently. I grit my teeth and step away from the door, worried I might take out my anger on it. I decide to sit down and try to calm myself down before I make any rash decisions.

_ Knock Knock_

I _really _am not in the mood for visitors or solicitors today. My mind is so distracted, I doubt my ability to form a coherent sentence upon conversing. When the visitor knocks a second time, my thoughts start to run around in my mind.

_Knock Knock_

Now that Ciel is back out there...he won't be safe. I know that from what I've seen. An uncomfortable knot in my stomach forms and won't leave now.

_**Knock Knock**_

What could they _possibly _want, to continue with that incessant knocking? Can't they take 'no' for an answer? I am not about to just simply answer that door.

_**Scraatch Scraaape**_

Who exactly _is_ this? I decide to see just who it is that is scratching up my door. When I turn the handle and pull, I look outside and feel my heart warm up instantly.

* * *

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

I decide to stay at Sebastian's home, but only for as long as it takes for him to want me to leave. I stand up from my crouched position and turn to knock on the door. I've made my decision and I'm not going to second guess myself. Now, knock.

_Knock Knock_

Jeez, what is his door made out of; it feels like he laced the wood with diamonds. Perhaps I'm simply not accustomed to knocking on doors. With no response the first time, I try once more to gain some attention.

_Knock Knock_

I know he's in there, but why isn't he opening the door? Does he not want me to come back? That wouldn't make any sense, considering he's been pleading for me to stay. **Then why isn't he answering?**

This time I find a nearby rock and slam it into the door, instead of my knuckles. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

_**Knock Knock**_

Okay, now I'm starting to get frustrated. Open the door, Sebastian! What else can I do to gain his attention? I rammed a rock into his door, but that didn't faze him at all. I didn't want to have to, but I'm taking to drastic measures. I raise my hands into my line of sight and inspect the nails. My nails are engineered to grow in thin for sharpness, but filled with an unknown substance for enhanced strength. That being said, my nails are perfect for scratching. Especially on doors.

_**Scraatch Scraaape**_

This is actually fun; scratching. To my surprise, the door opens, to reveal Sebastian. He has a hurt look that quickly vanishes, only to be replaced with relief when he sees me. I slightly feel bad about scratching up his door, but it's _his_ fault.

"Do you normally not answer your door?" My first witty remark in what seems like centuries. I can tell Sebastian finds this amusing, since his eyes turn into crescents and he smiles warmly at me.

"I usually find the people who chip the paint off my door to be hostile." Oh, so now he has his _own _remarks. I frown at his statement, but walk past him, into the house.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright, I was planning on changing the color anyway."

"Oh."

"Would you like some tea, Ciel?"

"Yes."

I'm glad he doesn't make any remarks about my feline appearance. Whenever I'm around him, I temporarily forget my deformity and can focus on nothing but the heat on my cheeks. Bittersweet, I suppose.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter, but it's still full of fluff. :3 (There's a note at the end of the story, read it if you'd like.)**

**Warnings: Some mild language, if I recall correctly. c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 8

What a surprise. Sebastian is sitting across from me, _smirking._

The aroma of Earl Grey tea fills the room as we sip our tea, respectively. Whenever I take a sip, I can _feel _him watching me. But, as soon as I look up, he's gazing into his own teacup. When I catch him in the act, he doesn't seem to mind, instead he asks me a question and keeps staring at me.

"Is the tea to your liking?" Actually, I love Earl Grey tea. The flavor reminds me of the garden my family used to have. My mom and I would spend much of our time planting various plants. I always liked to tend to the roses, while my mom would trim the orange trees. Occasionally, my dad would step outside to see how we were doing and offer help.

The garden was always beautiful and filled to the brim with life; with the exception of winter. "It's acceptable." I need to stop having random memories pop into my head throughout the day.

"I'm honored." Is that sarcasm I detect? "There is something I would like to _discuss_ with you, if that's alright." I don't like the sound of his voice as he says 'discuss.'

"Go ahead." After saying this, I place my cup on it's plate and my eyes meet Sebastian's.

He's thinking about something that I won't like; I can tell by his smirk and the look in his eyes. "It concerns the state of your current hygiene." My hygiene? I raise an eyebrow at his statement, as if allowing him to continue. "Ciel, you need a bath."

A bath. I can't take a bath, I _hate _water! No...I _loathe _the liquid. It's just the way it flows and comes into contact with my skin. I detest the feeling of it on me at any time. I am certainly _not _taking a bath. "No."

I can see him shift slightly in his seat, not expecting my response to be so blunt. "That was not a question." That doesn't make any difference. I'm not going anywhere near that dreadful _water._

"I don't 'need' a bath. I'm not taking one." Sebastian glares at me for a moment, before standing up and walking over to me. As he does this, I stand up as well and slowly back away from him.

"Yes, you _need _a bath. You're filthy and I won't allow someone with such poor hygiene to reside here." Oh, so now he's telling me what to do? I'm not giving in to him, no matter what. "What is the problem with a bath?"

I stop walking backwards and look away, embarrassed with my fear. I don't have to tell him the truth; maybe I'll be able to lie this time and he won't detect it. "I don't have a problem...I just...don't want to take one, is all." Well, that wasn't too bad, but did he buy it?

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me?" Damnit. How did he know I was lying? _Ugh. _Well, I suppose letting him know _one _fear won't hurt, will it?

"I-I don't..._like_...water." I want to know what he's thinking, so I look up at him. When I do, I see him smirking at me. I think he's pondering something and I can only _hope_ it doesn't involve me. Hope has never helped me before, why would it now?

"You need to take a bath, Ciel." He walks closer to me, making me start backing up again, until I hit a wall.

"I am _**not **_taking a bath." He can't _make _me take a bath...right?

Sebastian ends up a foot in front of me and stops walking. "I don't want to have to use force."

I'm not going to give in to his threats. "That's not necessary, since I'm not taking a bath." I smirk at my own statement, knowing he will soon give up on the subject.

He narrows his eyes a slight amount and takes a hold of my wrist as he forces me out of the room. I can't remove his hand, so I have no choice, but to follow him down the hallway. "Where are we going?" I really hope he's not going where I think he is.

"The bathroom."

* * *

"W-Why?" His statement makes my movements to gain freedom frantic, but I still can't escape from his death-grip.

"I believe you already are aware of the answer. You are to take a bath." He's not going to budge on this, is he? _He's so stubborn._ Once he's located the room, we walk (I'm forcibly dragged) inside and he closes the door, locking it with a _key_. Sebastian releases my wrist and walks over to the bathtub, turning the faucets until the former is full of hot water.

I stand as far away from the water as possible, crossing my arms against my chest in a rebellious manner. Sure I'm filthy, but, isn't there another way to change that? _Other than a bath?_ Once he's done filling the tub, he stands up straight and smirks at me, making me inch even further away from the tub. I'm not sure I can back up anymore, since my feet hit the corner of the room.

Sebastian starts to walk closer to me and has right his hand behind his back. What is he holding? My arms unfold and I press myself to the wall as much as I can, with wide eyes. When he stops directly in front of me, he tilts his head to the side and gives off a smile. "Ready?" No.

I shake my head violently and I feel like the wall is going to fall over if I lean against it anymore. His smile fades and he brings his right hand to the forefront, so I can see it. He's holding a red bottle with a picture of a paw-print and a cat on it. Said bottle has a sprayer screwed onto the top. I don't understand what that is and I can tell he sees my confusion. "It contains water." Oh, no. "It won't be necessary, as long as you comply, however." There it is again: his smirk.

Taking a moment to think about my options, my eyes shift from the tub full of water to the bottle full of water over and over again. Sebastian doesn't have much patience, so he asks, "Are you willing to take a bath?" I don't answer, instead my eyes reach their maximum size as I see his right hand raise the bottle up.

_Spritz Spritz_

"NYAH!" That idiot _sprayed_ me! My arms are now covering my face, bracing myself for more of that vile liquid, but he stops spraying me. I slowly remove my arms and open my eyes to see Sebastian with an amused look on his face. "What the _hell, _Sebastian!" I frantically try to wipe away any water touching my skin as I say this.

"My apologies, but I did inform you I would use force if necessary." The sarcasm is _oozing_ from his words as he speaks.

I'm not taking anymore chances. Before he has a chance to spray me once more, I dart to the other side of the room, as far away from Sebastian as I possibly can be, considering I can't leave. He doesn't say anything, but he slowly starts walking over to me, causing me to shrink into another corner. "**Ciel.**" He sounds as if he's trying to cover his amusement with fake anger.

Sebastian slowly makes his way over to where I am, but I skillfully dodge his cornering maneuver by running on all fours to another corner of the room. He turns his head and watches me run away, eventually deciding to follow me. I reach the spot where he first sprayed me and quickly realize I shouldn't have run this way.

The water on the tiled floor causes me to slip and fall through the air, face-first. I tightly close my eyes and wait for the hard floor to come in contact with my body, but all I feel are warm arms wrapped around me. He caught me? No...no this isn't good. I can't run away now!

As I start to panic, my breathing becomes shallow and I start squirming to get out of Sebastian's hold. Then, I feel a tingling sensation on my head and ears. What is that? Both of his arms are around me, so he can't be petting me again.

"It's only water; it won't bite, I promise." Sebastian's head is nestled in between my ears, with his cheek rubbing against one of them. As I realize this, my cheeks start to burn up and I try even harder to escape his grasp. Doesn't he care how dirty his face is going to be? Soon, I find myself unable to fight as I melt into his touch, actually leaning backwards into his warmth. Once again, my chest starts to rumble and each breath I take lets out a noise of vibration.

My senses start to fade away and I become barely aware of the world around me. I'm not even completely aware of my purring at this point. A few things are brought to my attention, however, when I don't feel the wet tile on my feet. I also notice how I feel air drifting past me, as if I'm moving. But, I'm not walking.

Eventually I feel the tile again and Sebastian removes his head, but instead, he uses his hand to scratch the base of my ear. "Nya..." Did I just say that? I can't even remember my words. Then, I feel cold. Suddenly, I don't feel the tile or the tingling in my ears anymore, but I notice Sebastian's hands holding me up by my waist. Why is he...? Wait a second.

My foot feels strange...like it's hitting something, but I can still move it. This sensation starts to rise, until it reaches my neck, when my senses start to return. I quickly open my eyes, realizing I'm in the tub. Before I have any time to react, a gooey and cold substance is placed on my head, along with two hands. This makes my vibrating chest return; with a vengeance.

My eyes close once more and relax into Sebastian's hands, as he works the shampoo into my hair. If he's saying anything, I can't hear him over my purrs. Then I feel one hand leave and warm fluid drench my head, forcing the shampoo to escape. The remaining hand doesn't leave, instead it moves to my ear and scratches. Then, I can barely make out the feel of a cloth scrubbing my back. This scrubbing continues for, what seems like hours, until I no longer feel any hands.

That's when I hear a velvety voice. It sounds like it's trying to gain my attention. "...iel?" I desperately try to find my way back to my senses and I lazily open my eyes. "Ciel?" Sebastian is kneeling next to me, looking straight into my eyes. This makes me bolt upright and look around me, having regained my senses.

When I look down, I notice I'm sitting in water. _Water. _My eyes, once again, widen and I frantically try to scramble my way out of the tub. I hear a chuckle from Sebastian, but he doesn't try to stop me. I finally escape the tub full of murky water to find Sebastian, handing me a towel. Once I snatch it out of his hands, I wrap it around my shoulders and use my hands to hold the two ends together.

"Y-You tricked me." Either this towel is over-sized or I am undersized, since it covers me from my shoulders to my ankles.

My statement receives a light chuckle and a reply from Sebastian. "I did say you were to take a bath today, did I not?" I snarl at him, noticing the fact that he knew I was unaware of my surroundings when he undressed me and placed me in the tub. Not to mention the time he spent washing me whilst I was incoherent. "Now, please wait here while I gather some clothing for you."

I don't even nod when he says this, since I'm fuming with anger and don't want to speak to him for the time being. I sense his amusement when I remain mute, but he quickly unlocks the door and leaves, closing it again behind him.

The moment the door shuts, I use this opportunity to find a mirror. Once I locate one, I slowly walk over to it, not wanting to slip again. As I stand before the full-length mirror, I can't believe my eyes. My appearance is so..._clean. _Not a spot of dirt or dust is present. My reflection brings back memories of myself as a child, but I turn my head and ignore them. As I try to change my thoughts, I remember Sebastian, manipulating me to bathe.

These thoughts make me flustered, but, then I look at the mirror once more and sigh. I _am _clean, though.

* * *

**End Note: So, I'm going to hold a contest (sort of) that starts the day I upload this chapter and ends the day I upload the next. A new Kuro character will be entering in the next update.**

**Summary of Contest: Whoever can guess the new character that I bring into the story first, will be mentioned in an author's note in chapter 9. In addition: If someone wins, I'll add an additional 1,000 words to the next chapter! :3 (My chapters are in the 2,000's range.)**

**Sum up of the Summary: Who will the next addition to my story be? You only get one guess, though. Gooo! c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We have ourselves a winner! :3 The two people who guessed, both guessed correctly. o: Applause for: TissuePaperWings and Promocat! -Woo!- c: So now, the Grand Total Word Count for this chapter is...*3,167!***

**Warnings: Gah, sorry if I'm overdosing this story on fluff. :c**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

**End Note: To the Guest who reviewed the last chapter: Well, Ciel isn't an exact 'cat,' and the ear scratching is more sensitive for him than a normal feline. I also understand how feisty cats can be, since I have one myself. :3 I just had to get him in the tub somehow. *-***

Chapter 9

I turn away from the mirror to face the door, just as Sebastian pushes it open. Carrying a few clothing items in his arms, he closes the door again and starts to walk over to me. No words are spoken, but my glare remains transfixed on Sebastian's crimson eyes. I'm not going to forgive him so easily. I _still _can't believe what he did.

Sebastian stops next to me and places the folded cloth items onto a chair, when he finally says something. "My apologies; I was not prepared for the need of smaller clothing." He turns to look at me; I assume he's waiting for me to say something, but I refuse to speak to him. "That being said, I brought a few clothing items that I shall try my best to hem for you." Well, I suppose that _is _nice...but I'm still not responding.

His eyes narrow a slight amount, noticing that I haven't blinked once since he entered the room. Then, he turns back to the clothing and smirks. "Are you planning on pouting all day?" I don't pout.

"Just what makes you think I'm 'pouting'?" I narrow my eyes even more at him, but I'm not even sure he notices.

"You have remained mute since I entered this room and have refused to cease glaring daggers at me." He then picks up the white, button up shirt and holds it up to my torso, as if seeing how much it will need to be altered. His sentence makes me want to stop looking at him, but that will only prove his point. So, I continue staring at him, without any words.

This momentary silence causes his smirk to grow and he doesn't say anything more. Instead, he motions for me to remove my towel to put on the shirt. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of another person seeing my body again, so I speak up. "I can get dressed myself, you know." For the first time in five minutes, I shift my gaze away from Sebastian.

"Very well then, I shall await you in the hall." He places the shirt back on the chair and heads to the door. The moment he leaves, I waltz over to the chair and inspect the clothing. This is not going to fit me at _all._

Once I finish dressing, I take another look at my reflection in the mirror before leaving. I unconsciously feel the surface of one of my 'ears' and I have a desperate need to rip it out of my skull right here. But, I can't do that. I turn my body so I can now see my 'tail' in the mirror clearly. The movements it's making is sickening to my stomach.

_I hate mirrors._

* * *

When I open the door and poke my head out, looking for Sebastian, I see a cat walking by. This must be the cat I heard earlier, eh? Once I step outside the bathroom, the cat stops walking in it's path and looks up at me. It has a purple ribbon tied to its neck; I think it says something. If I get too close to it, my allergies will start acting up again and I really don't want that. Maybe I'll find out what it says later.

Just as I start to continue my search for Sebastian, a voice stops me in my tracks. "Oh, I see you've found Timber. Or rather, Timber has found you." I turn on my heel and see Sebastian, on the other end of the hallway, holding a cat. That must be the one I saw just now. Then, I feel a furry object on my ankle and look down, to see another cat. Wait, is _that _the cat I saw? Then, Sebastian has _two _cats?

"Mrrow." Where is _that _coming from?

"There you are Berry! Late to the party as always, I see." When I turn my head to the side, I see yet _another _cat, walking over to me. Exactly how many cats does he have?

"Why do you have so many cats?" I ask as I try to shake off the one resting on my foot. That's when I see...Berry, I think, trotting over to Sebastian. After a while of nudging the cat on my foot to leave, it finally receives the message and joins the other two fluffballs.

"I only have three." As I look up to Sebastian, he's cuddling with one of them with a wide smile on his face. "This one is Tompson, or Tommy." He gestures to the cat in his arms. "The little menace that was on your foot is Timber, or Timmy." His eyes drift down towards the cat, as if accusing him to be guilty of something. "And lastly, we have Berry, or Canteburry." He finishes his sentence off by nodding to the cat that just entered the hall.

"I see." I don't really understand.

"The ribbons around their necks show their respective names, in case one were to forget." All of the cats look exactly alike, how else could you tell them apart? Once he finishes his cat time with Tompson, he places him on the ground and leads me into another room. "Alright, let's see how much I shall need to cut off of my clothes."

* * *

About an hour later, Sebastian finishes with the sewing and so forth, leaving me with newly fitted clothes. I look a bit strange, in my opinion, but maybe that's just me. Maybe I'm just not used to clean clothing.

"I suppose this will have to work for now." He takes one last look at his work and nods in approval. How does he know how to hem clothing? I decide to shrug it off and sit down on the couch behind me. "Are you hungry or thirsty by chance?"

"No." Well, I could use a cup of tea, but it's not completely necessary. He takes a seat adjacent to my own and stares blankly ahead. After a few minutes of silence, I decide to speak. I haven't seen him act this way the whole time I've seen him; no smirk present upon his face. "Are you alright?"

This seems to break his trance momentarily, since he shifts his eyes over to mine and gives off a smile. "Indeed. I was simply thinking." I pause, waiting to see if he will continue, which he does. "You see, it's Saturday. That being said, there is a certain...'visitor' who drops by every Saturday. I never know what time he will arrive, but he is never invited." His face is starting to look like he's eaten a lemon.

"If he's never invited, why does he visit every Saturday?" Sebastian doesn't seem too delighted to see this person, I can tell by his body language and is wrinkled brow.

"He simply doesn't take 'no' for an answer." As if on cue, the doorbell rings, accompanied by three knocks on the door. I see Sebastian visibly flinch as the sound travels to his ears. I suppose that the man is at the door now. My eyes don't drift from Sebastian, as I wait to see what he will do next. He doesn't move, to my surprise, as if he's bracing himself for an explosion.

The doorbell rings twice, accompanied by three obnoxious knocks on the door. When neither of us move, a shrill voice is heard from the opposite side of the door. "Bassy~! I know you're in there darling~ don't leave me waiting, It's rude!" At this last sentence, Sebastian stands up and walks over to the door. I assume he's going to open it, but instead, he locks the deadbolt lock. This guy can't be _that _bad, can he?

The clicking noise that the lock made alerts the man on the other side of the door, which makes him even more enthusiastic. "Oh my, locking me out, are we? That's no way to treat a lady!" As Sebastian walks back over to his chair, he snaps his head back to the window by the door and notices something.

"Oh no." He sounds like he just found out the world is going to explode. When I fix my gaze upon the window, I notice that it's wide open. He wouldn't climb through the window...would he?

As soon as I think this, a red haired, red spectacled, red clothing male jumps through the window and falls face-first onto the floor. Did he just do that? That's when I turn to see Sebastian with a miserable look adorning his features. The red head stands up as quickly as he can and looks around the room, trying to find 'Bassie.'

Once he spots Sebastian, he clasps his hands together over his heart and smiles with his mouth wide open. "Oh there you are, darling~!" I can almost see hearts in his eyes; almost. But, his attitude quickly shifts to frustration. "Where have you been! You haven't returned my phone calls for a week now; it's no way to treat your one true love~."

"How many times must I remind you, Grell; do not visit unannounced." He puts his index finger to his chin in mock thought and completely ignores the last part of Grell's sentence. "Or rather, don't visit at all." A smirk crosses his face and his eyes look as if he wants to kill someone.

"But Bassy, you know I can't stay away from you~." Grell then leaps forward, in hopes of tackling Sebastian, but the latter swiftly dodges to the right. This action makes Grell fall, once again, to the floor. He seems unfazed, since he stands right back up and places his hand on his hip as he flips his hair back. This 'Grell' character is quite the sight. His vibrant red hair flows down to his waist, the color matching his red shirt, jacket, shoes, and glasses. His pants are black, however. His eyes glow an eerie fluorescent yellow-green under his spectacles.

"What reason do you have for visiting this time?" I can tell he's irritated and it hasn't even been ten minutes. Hah, serves him right after that bath incident.

"Ah, so coold, Sebby~. Isn't my passion enough of a reason to visit you?" Now a smirk is making its way onto Grell's face as he nears Sebastian. Yes, quite the interesting character that 'Grell' is.

"No. Now, if there is no reason for you to be here, please leave." Hah, he looks so miserable. I can't help myself as I let out a small chuckle at the scene. My chuckle makes me now visible to Grell. He turns his head my direction and sees me, letting out a small shriek. His eyes widen and he jumps back, almost hitting Sebastian in the process.

"W-What is _that_?!" _Ugh. _I could say the same to you. I feel like I'm back at the park again. I shrink back into myself and my gaze drifts to the floor. I suppose these comments will never leave me, no matter where I am. The slightest of smiles appears on my face, not from joy, but out of realization. How could I ever think things would change once I entered this house? People never change, what reason do they have to?

In the distance, I hear a noise coming from Sebastian, but I can't make it out. It sounds much like a...growl? "Grell. **Leave.**" His voice is different, he sounds almost, protective? What could he possibly feel the need to protect so suddenly?

"B-But Bassie, there's a..._creature_ in your house!" In my peripheral vision, I can barely see the two. Grell is looking at me with disgust in his eyes as he tugs on Sebastian's shirt.

"The only 'creature' I see in my house, is _you, _Grell." At this statement, I see Grell flinch, but I can tell he doesn't take it to heart. He stands back up and blows Sebastian a kiss.

"Oh Sebby~! Well, whatever _that _is, once it's out of here, call me and I'll come right over! Don't keep a lady waiting, handsome." I expect Sebastian to wince or cringe at his statement or the fact that Grell just blew Sebastian a kiss, but he doesn't. He just watches as Grell skips to the door and unlocks it. Right before he closes the door, he looks back to Sebastian and winks.

* * *

A few moments pass with Sebastian standing in his original spot; eyes glued to the door where the redhead left. Grell's words are still resonating within me, even though I know I should ignore them. I feel a heaviness in my chest and it feels like I'm falling into a black hole. I'm ripped out of my thoughts when Sebastian's voice reaches my ears.

"I'm sorry." I don't quite know what he is talking about, but he's sorry? He usually just says 'my apologies' or something of that nature. But when he says he's 'sorry,' something in the back of my mind tells me he really means those words.

"Why?"

"What Grell said was uncalled for." Is _that _why he's sorry? He's sorry for someone else's actions? _Ugh. _I hate when people pity me. That's the _last _thing I need.

"I don't need your pity," I pause for a few seconds before continuing, "it's not like I haven't heard those comments before, anyway." My gaze rises from the ground to stare ahead of me as another smile crosses my face. Creature...quite the accurate word, isn't it?

"No, it isn't." Wait, did I say that out loud? Oh great, now I'm talking to myself without my knowledge. I wonder what else I've said subconsciously. "You are not a 'creature,' Ciel." He then, makes his way over to a spot on the couch next to mine and sits down. He's about two feet away, but I'm still not completely comfortable being this close to someone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but haven't you taken a look at me?" How could he _possibly _think I'm not a creature? I've been so altered; I doubt any traces of my original self remain. Everything..._everything_ about me is disgusting.

When I don't hear anything after my question, I turn my attention to Sebastian, who has a strange look on his face as he stares back at me. No smirk is evident on his face, instead: a frown. "Is that what you truly think?" What? Oh, no, was I talking aloud again? _Great. _I really need to learn to control that.

I'm not very comfortable telling others my feelings, I'm not even comfortable telling _myself _my feelings. So, I try to quickly change the subject. "Who exactly was that? You said his name was Grell." Quite the nice question for a topic changer. Sebastian pauses for a while, making me think he wants an answer, but he lets it go for now.

"Yes, his name is Grell Sutcliff. Unfortunately, I've known him for quite some time. He rang my doorbell one day, claiming he was lost and hasn't left me alone since." He rubs the side of his head with his hand, as if he has a headache simply from thinking of Grell. "So troublesome."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what do you do for a living?" I _am _curious as to the answer. He smiles and I can tell he's trying to force the thought of Grell from his mind.

"Not at all. I occasionally work at an animal shelter in town." I suppose that makes sense, considering his _three_ cats.

"Is that where you found your cats?" I think I'm starting to grasp an understanding in this place.

"Indeed, I found all three of them there. The trio all arrived from the same place and the staff and I noticed that they originated from the same litter. I instantly found myself captivated by their presence, so I adopted all three." So far, everything makes sense, but I have one more question.

"But, shelters don't pay their employees that much, do they? How do you afford this house?" It _is _quite a large house, especially considering it has two floors.

"Unfortunately, they don't. But, in addition to the shelter, I practice as a therapist as well." I'm completely shocked when I hear what Sebastian says. A therapist? I would never have expected _'Smirking Sebastian'_ to be a therapist. "Well, I think it's time for tea. I shall return momentarily. Please excuse me."

"Okay." Now that he mentions it, I _am _quite thirsty. Sebastian then stands up and waltzes over to the kitchen, where he closes the door behind himself. I relax, knowing that no people are around to hear my subconscious talking aloud.

Sebastian doesn't seem like the type of person that would be a therapist, not at all. Though, I suppose I can't really picture Sebastian working _anywhere _for that matter.

I hear the clanking of dishes in the kitchen and hear water start to boil. I wonder what tea it will be this time? A few moments later, Sebastian is walking out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of, what smells like, Darjeeling. I like this tea, it's not my favorite, but it's on the top of the list.

"I have prepared a Darjeeling tea for this afternoon." Good to know my nose isn't failing me. He hands me the cup and I carefully take it between my hands, not wanting to drop it. The pungent aroma being emitted is quite calming.

"It smells nice." It smells wonderful.

"I'm honored you think so." I have my doubts about that statement. Nonetheless, I take a sip and inwardly smile to myself at the delicious flavor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ooh, so now we know Sebastian is a therapist and works at a shelter! Also, Grell is a stalker! (Sort of.) Haha. What will happen next? Hmm...who knows? I do. :3**

**Warnings: Mild language. Please let me know if I'm overdoing the fluff. *o***

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

**End Note: _Italics_ are a flashback. Oki. c:**

Chapter 10

After what seems like hours of silently sipping tea, Sebastian looks as though he's going to say something. This silence seems to be quite common whenever I'm around him. I suppose it's not _his _fault, considering I'm not much of a conversationalist. Before he speaks, he sets his teacup down and instead of watching me, his eyes drift around the room. This situation reminds me of the conversation we had pertaining to the bath matter. But, this time, he isn't staring me down.

Expecting him to say something, I set my cup down as well and wait. The look on his face tells me he wants to speak, but he isn't saying anything. Why is he acting so weird? After a while more of this uncomfortable silence, I feel as if I can cut the tension with a butter knife. Then, just as my sanity starts to pack up and leave town, Sebastian asks a random question that I honestly wasn't expecting.

"How are you, Ciel?" This catches me off guard, even though I knew he would speak eventually. But, what kind of question is that?

"What a strange question." Well, it is. My answer earns an amused smirk from Sebastian. I should have expected as much.

"It's a simple question. Most people converse with these simple questions." On second thought, I think I prefer the awkward silence. I shoot him a glare at his remark, which only makes his smirk grow. Instead of snapping at him, I shift my gaze to my teacup on the table and stare at it.

Sebastian doesn't say anything after my glare, but he picks up his teacup and plate. Then, he walks around the table to take mine. I nod to let him know I'm finished and he smiles, taking both of our dishes into the kitchen.

This whole situation is strange. I'm not used to staying inside of a building, let alone a _house. _The fact that Sebastian doesn't want me to leave confuses me even _more._

When I situate myself on the black couch cushion, I realize how soft it is. I run my fingers over the fabric and make small designs or shapes. Then, my gaze drifts upward, to the ceiling, where a pale shade of grey paint covers the entire surface. A jet black ceiling fan is located in the dead center of the room, slowly turning in circles. I lower my head and turn to the window on my left, where light pours through the glass. A fully grown hornbeam tree is clearly visible just outside of the window.

My feet find their way over to the glass, making me stand just a foot away from the window. This tree's dark green leaves are so abundant, they envelop every trace of bark. The further I study the tree, my eyes start to widen. My eyes burn when I unwillingly think of painful memories. I turn on my heel and lean against the wall, closing my eyes as I try to push the thoughts away with the blackness of my eyelids. My efforts are in vain as I painfully remember every detail of that day four years ago...

* * *

_"Alright Ciel, tell your mom I said 'hi,' will you? And happy birthday again." Mrs. Powell stands in the doorway of the front door with a smile on her face as she waves goodbye to me._

_ "Okay, bye Mrs. Powell! I wish winter break lasted longer, but I'll see you in school on Monday Jerry!" I smile a warm smile at her and wave goodbye to her son, Jerry._

_Jerry replies with enthusiasm in his voice, like always, "Yeah, I know, but the weekend is coming soon! Bye Ciel!"_

_The sleepover we had last night was so much fun, even though we both fell asleep at 9. Until then, we stayed up watching television and playing video games the whole time. I always have a great time when I visit the Powells._

_ Yesterday, Jerry's mom made spaghetti for dinner and his dad helped us finish building our treehouse while it was cooking. They had a few trees in their yard, but the hornbeam tree was perfect! I wouldn't exactly call the clubhouse a 'room,' since it has only a few floorboards and walls, but it's a treehouse. I can't believe that in two weeks, we managed to build it. I hope mom and dad will let me visit more often so we can go on adventures and explore even more!_

_ Jerry is the same age as me and his birthday is in the same month as mine. He has short, strawberry colored, curly hair that stops at the base of his ears. Freckles cover most of his face, which make him look younger than he really is. His mom is a mirror image of himself, in a female reflection though. She has shoulder length curly red hair, which bounces as she walks, like a spring. She doesn't have as many freckles as Jerry, but a few are visible. Both of their eyes are a vibrant green, which makes me think of fireflies every time I look into them._

_ Mr. Powell is similar, in appearance, to Jerry and Mrs. Powell, but his hair is dark brown and he has sea green eyes._

"_Goodbye Ciel!" I give her another warm smile and turn on my heel to head back to my house. Since I only live a few blocks away, I am able to walk from the Powell's to my house with no trouble. I hear the door close behind me as I step off of their driveway._

_ After a while of walking, I realize I'm halfway home. When I take in my surroundings, I notice that the air looks a little foggy. I stick my chin up and take a whiff of the air, but I don't smell anything. I shrug it off and keep walking with a rhythm to my step. I hum along to the music that's playing in my head as I imagine what's for dessert tonight. Maybe dad picked up some cookies at the store today. I can barely contain myself at the notion of sugar._

_ As I find myself closing in on my home, I stop walking for a moment and look around myself. The air is so foggy right now. Is someone grilling something? When I take another sniff of the atmosphere, I can barely smell the presence of something burning. Maybe they're making hotdogs or hamburgers. I hear my stomach growl and realize how hungry I am. I guess thinking of food isn't helping my appetite, is it?_

_ My pace starts up again as I hum my song, but not too loudly so other people will hear me. After walking a considerable amount, I stop my steps once more. A frown finds itself on my face as I glance around. Now the smoke seems to be thicker; considerably. What's smoking? This doesn't smell like food...what is it? I squint my eyes and try my best to look for the source._

_ I start walking again, but with a quicker step than before, curious to see what's the cause of all of this. Once I turn a corner, I can clearly see a black cloud of smoke rising from a building in the distance. The smoke is so strong, is it this concentrated near my house? I use the sleeve of my jacket to cover my nose and mouth as I continue walking toward my home._

_ Another two corner turns and I find myself directly in front of my house. My eyes widen to their full shape and my jaw slacks completely. My heart stops abruptly as I fall to my knees with tears in my eyes. I can't do anything but stare at my burning house. Wait._

_ "Mom! Dad!" I scramble to my feet as quickly as I can and run with as much speed as I can muster towards my house. As I reach the front door, the smoke pouring out of the walls and windows makes it almost impossible to breathe. My asthma doesn't help me at all, but as I cough, I open the door and step inside. "Mommy! Where are you? Daddy!" The smoke infested air fills my eyes and lungs as it burns every inch of my body. I can't give up, they _have _to be here! I need to find them!_

_ When I try to take another step, I feel something pull at my wrist from behind me. I am pulled out of the house into the arms of another person. Who is this? I need to save my parents! "Let go! Mommy and Daddy are still in there! I need to get them out! Let go of me!" The man dressed in yellow desperately tries to calm me down through my yelling, but I don't register any of it. The flames inside the house start to spread to the outside and burn the paint on the side of the house. Maybe they aren't inside, maybe they are on an errand...maybe they are at the park, talking about how nice this Friday is._

_ I can't believe my eyes...fire is _enveloping _the entire house! Reality slaps me in my face when I look around me. Cherry red firetrucks surround the house, along with a dozen firefighters with hoses. Even with the water covering the flames, they won't die down. My once-white house is now a charcoal black. But, the house isn't what has my vision blurred. The house isn't what has me crumble to my knees. The house isn't what has me screaming my lungs out._

_ When I see my parents' cars in the driveway and shift my eyes to the flames, my mind registers the situation. Before I black out from my coughing attack, one final thought stabs through my heart like a knife._

_ My parents are dead._

* * *

"Ciel, are you alright?" I barely take notice of Sebastian's voice as I faintly hear his footsteps rushing over to me. I desperately try to form a sentence, but all that comes from my mouth is nonsense. I need to calm myself down, I'm not there anymore, _I'm not there._

I put my hands on my face to cover my eyes as I shake violently, as if trying to bring myself back into reality. My knees lose their ability to function as I slide against the wall to the floor. I start to feel my shaking slow down and I feel my heart rate returning to normal. When I remove my hands and lift my head up, I don't see Sebastian. But, I turn my head to the side and see him sitting next to me on the floor with an arm around me. That's when I realize I'm leaning against him.

He's not saying anything important, he's just saying small comforting phrases. I can barely hear him though, all I hear is my breathing as I try to calm myself down. I take a deep breath and try to shift my thoughts away from that memory.

When I decide I'm stable, I sit up on my own and try to ignore the fact that he was holding me. That's when I feel a coldness on my face. What? I can't be crying _again. _I've cried far too many times for my liking. I feel like a helpless _girl. _I frantically rub my cheeks to remove any unwanted water. Once I've deemed myself free of tears, I close my eyes and try to picture something; anything but my memories. But, it seems as if everything that appears in my mind reminds me of that day. "Why...why did...you leave me...?"

"Ciel." What? Oh, Sebastian is next to me. I don't turn my head or open my eyes, but I can feel my ear move in his direction. He notices and continues talking. "Are you better now?" I suppose speaking is the best decision.

"I'm fine." Well, as fine as I can be, considering the situation.

"Are you sure?" Not entirely, but as sure as I am capable of being at the present. I open my eyes, but refuse to look at Sebastian. That would only intensify my embarrassment.

My answer to his question is a slight nod of my head. I think my body is back to it's original state now, which makes me relax a bit more. I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I'd been holding and lean my head against the wall.

"I'm glad. Pardon me." I don't have much time to think or act as Sebastian picks me up in his arms and carries me over to the couch again. I squirm a bit, but decide to stop, since it's useless anyway. Once he sits me down, he takes a seat next to me and smiles. It's not a smirk this time, which is surprising. "Would you like to talk?"

"No." I don't like talking to people, so I am _not _going to talk to him. I can tell he wants to talk about what just happened, but I _really _don't want to.

"Ciel, I know you don't want to, or you may feel uncomfortable about sharing your thoughts, but you'll feel better once you tell someone." A frown makes its way onto my face as I cross my arms over my chest. "I know you've been through more than I can ever imagine." How would he know what I've been through? "When you expressed your emotions to me a while ago, I knew instantly that you have been bottling everything up for a long time." Great, now he's analyzing me. "When you were in the bath, I..." He pauses for a moment and slows down his speech. "...noticed the scars covering your body. One in particular worries me, though. It was clearly a brand and I do not like that someone has hurt you in such a way."

My eyes widen and I turn to face him when he mentions my scars and my _brand_. How could I forget about that? Of course he saw them! Dammit, I wasn't able to hide them. I _hate _this. When I look into his crimson eyes I don't see sadness, which relieves me, since I _hate _pity. Instead, I notice a different emotion entirely that resembles anger.

Even though I'm frustrated with myself for letting him see my body, I calm down and respond. My plan is to tell him that I don't want to talk, but when I try to say I refuse to speak, my mind pushes me to say otherwise. While my mind fights with itself, words won't form proper phrases. "I-I..." Maybe I can find a distraction and I won't have to chose. My eyes dart around the room and rest on a door in the hall, in which I assume to be a restroom. "C-Could I use the restroom?" I need to stop stammering.

Sebastian's smile shrinks a small amount, but it's still clearly visible, along with his contained fury. "Of course, it's the first door to the right in the hall." Good, now hopefully he'll do something else and I won't have to say anything more.

Once I reach the door and enter, I close it behind me and lean against it. After waiting a few minutes, I open the door and start my journey back to Sebastian. I walk into the room and see Sebastian with a thinking look on his face. I slowly make my way over to my original seat, but I take this opportunity to sit a bit farther away from Sebastian.

He situates himself so he's fully facing me, which makes me a bit uncomfortable. I turn my head to face him, but don't say anything. He's not really smiling anymore, but he's not exactly frowning either. I can only hope with all I have that he won't want to talk to me. Part of my mind is telling me to accept his offer, but another part is adamant about rejecting it. There is no way I'd be able to answer if he asks me again. Then he opens his mouth to speak.

"Would you like to talk?" Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Which 'Point of View' do you like better: Ciel or Sebastian? Do you think I should make another chapter with Sebastian's view? Let me know. c:**

**Warnings: Nothing, really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 11

As Sebastian continues to wait for my response, I start to find the carpet increasingly interesting. He asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened, but do I? I feel like if I tell someone my thoughts or memories, nothing positive will happen. Every person I've spilled my thoughts to eventually ignores me or finds some way to criticize me. For the past four years, I haven't even been _able _to talk to anyone.

But, here Sebastian is, offering to lend an ear. My eyes tightly close as my thoughts battle in my mind. This is ridiculous. Nobody wants to hear my life's story, why would Sebastian? For that matter, why would I _want _to tell anyone about my past? Just thinking about memories from my past causes me to have a breakdown. But if I truly don't want to bring up painful memories...

Why can't I say no?

* * *

"I-I...used to..." I can't stop the words falling from my mouth. A timeline of events displays itself in the forefront of my mind, allowing me to recall every moment of my life. "Spend...all of my time with my...parents." I keep my eyes closed in hopes of containing my emotions. "When they were alive." My voice doesn't waver as I speak, but I sound hesitant, and it annoys me.

I expect Sebastian to say something, but all he does is breathe. I can still feel his stare, but I'm used to it by now. The only noise that fills the room is the slowly rotating fan above us. Eventually, I reluctantly resume my speech. "Every Friday...we would go to the park and sit underneath the biggest tree." My head lowers as the memories of my parents flood my mind. "My dad and I would play chess on his plastic chess board while my mom gave me advice on my next move." One particularly vivid memory races into my mind at the mention of chess. "One day, I told my mom I wanted to play by myself, without her help. As I was moving my pieces, I was constantly doubting myself if I was making the right decision."

The slightest of smiles graces my face as I continue my story. "Move after move, my pieces were taken away. I refused to rely on anyone other than myself to play the game. My stubbornness only left me with two pieces on the board. I moved my last pawn, hoping to save the my king." A light laugh rises from within me as I remember clearly what happened next. "Little did I know, my merciless dad had already planned this move. He moved his knight and cornered my king. His smile made me so frustrated when he said the words, 'checkmate,' that I called him a cheater.

"He laughed and ruffled my hair before telling me some of his 'advice.' He told me that you cannot cheat in a game of chess." How can I still remember that picnic? It was such a long time ago and I am still able recall every detail, as if it happened yesterday.

"What happened?" Sebastian snaps me out of my flashbacks and I open my eyes to look at him. When I turn my head, he has a curious look on his face. He...actually listened to me?

The memory that follows the picnic, is in a similar setting. "The next week, I challenged my dad to a chess match." I return my head to it's original position and stare at the wall in front of me. "I always wanted my dad to be impressed by me, so the whole week I practiced chess against myself. The day before our weekly picnic, I was vigorously practicing my skills of chess, when his words from last week rang throughout my mind, 'You cannot cheat in a game of chess.' I thought it was strange he told me that, considering people always find some way of cheating.

"When Friday arrived, I challenged my dad to yet another game of chess. I had a plan that would undoubtedly make me win. I didn't need my mom's advice to successfully defeat my dad this time. Once our game commenced and it was my turn to strike, I commented on an interesting store down the road. This caused both of my parents to turn around and look, making it perfect for me to move a few pieces around." I pause my story, making the air fill with silence as I take a deep breath.

"But, when my dad turned back around and studied the board, he looked up at me and smirked. He told me that it was painfully obvious I cheated and I shouldn't do such a thing." Another small laugh escapes my chest at my next words. "I told him he has been cheating the whole time." My head turns to look Sebastian in his eyes and for the first time in four years, a true smile grows on my features. I can tell he's shocked by my actions, but I ignore it and finish my story. "He stared right into my eyes and started to chuckle. I was confused, but he seemed not to notice as he was laughing. When he stopped, he looked me in my eyes seriously and said, 'I'm proud of you, Ciel.'

"He was proud of me. I couldn't believe my ears when he told me. I knew he had been cheating the whole time, right under my nose. I was so busy planning my attack, that I completely forgot to watch his movements. When I asked him why he did it, he said," I hear my voice trail off, along with my last words, " 'nobody plays fair.' "

* * *

"Are you alright?" My gaze remains locked onto the wall in front of me, even though I am aware of everything around me. I blink and shift my eyes somewhere else as I realize I've been in that position for a while. In the moment of silence, I notice that I didn't reveal much of my past with my talking. Actually, I only spoke about the memories of a few days of my life; positive memories at that.

"I have to disagree with Vincent on that one."

"What?"

"Do you believe that everyone cheats in one way or another?"

I always thought the answer was obvious. Of course everyone cheats; that's part of why I despise humans. "Yes."

"Why?" There's a curious tone present in his voice, which makes me think he truly wonders what I'm thinking.

"Experience." My whole life has been filled with nothing but liars and cheaters. My thoughts are overtaking my mind and I am barely aware if I'm thinking or speaking anymore. "I was dumped into a shelter by a liar and adopted by liars. I was..._abused_ by liars and mutilated by liars. In the end...I suppose I'm the only cheater."

As Sebastian takes all of this in, a frown forms on his face and he asks, "What makes you say that?"

"I escaped." The only words that leave my mouth are barely above a whisper, but I can tell Sebastian catches them.

"What do you mean?" His constant questions have me continue my story, but my voice lowers in volume as even more painful memories start to surface. My hands quiver when I recite my memories as if they happened just this morning.

"On my tenth birthday, I walked home from a sleepover to find my house almost completely burned down. My parents were burned to death." It's strange mentioning this much of my life to someone. If I tell him what happened to me...he'll stop asking me to talk. I just need to get it over with. "The dense smoke from the fire caused me to pass out in the arms of a fireman. I woke up in a hospital a few hours later, severely confused. My eyes frantically darted around the room, searching for my parents.

"When only a nurse walked into my room, she told me what happened. I recalled the events that just had occurred and felt myself shatter into pieces. The nurse told me that I would be going home with my aunt that day. When I was exiting the hospital with my aunt, neither of us said a word. Once we were driving in aunt Ann's car, I noticed we passed the turn to her house." A frown makes it's way onto my face as I pause for a moment. "That's when I found out _she_ was a liar.

"We parked outside of a shelter and she walked us inside. I didn't bother asking her questions; what would be the point? The man at the front desk and aunt Ann talked for awhile and eventually I was lead into a room of other children. I couldn't care less about my aunt, she hated me and would never let me stay with her. A few days later I was 'adopted' by someone. I was still trying to grasp a handle on reality, so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Not that it would have even mattered if I did.

"After another car ride, I found myself in a strange building. It was new to me, so I figured I must have been somewhere completely different than before. My new 'guardians' led me inside and closed the door behind them. When I was inside, I expected it to be a normal house. What I found," I find myself gripping the fabric of my shirt tightly when I resume speaking, "was...a l-laboratory.

"I was confused, so I turned around to my new 'guardians' for answers. In addition to the two men that brought me there, I saw five other..._disgusting_ men standing around me. They had looks in their eyes that I had never seen before, but...it scared me. I turned away from the door to run somewhere, but all I found were dead ends and white walls. Tools, that I could have never imagined existed, lay across all of the silver tables. Beakers and jars filled with various liquids and solids lined the shelves on the walls around the room.

"My eyes were wide with fear as I turned to face a white hallway lined with closed doors. I started to run in that direction, but was stopped by a pair of calloused hands wrapped around my chest." Finding it increasingly difficult to continue talking, my words start to falter and my voice lowers substantially in volume. "I knew...I wasn't safe there. I tried to...escape h-his hold, but m-more men grabbed me." I feel my throat dry up as my mind desperately tries to block out memories, to no avail. I try to continue speaking, but find it virtually impossible. Why can't I do this? "Why am I so weak?" Sebastian doesn't get an answer to the comment I made about me escaping, but he doesn't seem too worried about that at the moment.

"I don't think you're weak at all, Ciel. Quite the opposite, actually." I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I hear his voice. But, it's louder than before. How am I so lost in my thoughts that I am _completely _unaware of my environment? This has happened too many times for my liking. Sebastian has somehow made his way over to my side and is less than a foot away from me.

I _really _need to stop letting my mind take control of my consciousness. Wait, what? Great, now I'm talking nonsense.

Even though my memories are being pushed to the back of my mind for now, I still find it hard to talk. When I don't answer Sebastian, he starts talking again. "I'm amazed at how strong you are, even after what happened." I think he's looking down at me, but I'm watching my hands tug at my shirt, so I can't be sure. "I know you aren't telling me everything and I won't ask you to do that." His hand rests on the top of my head and he smiles. "Talking wasn't too bad, was it?"

The slight pressure on my head makes me flinch, but I relax and find myself able to speak once more. I don't use this ability, instead, I shake my head as an answer. Once I sweep all of my unwanted memories into the recesses of my mind, I feel...different; as if I just got over a cold or I set a heavy book down. Even though I'm slightly confused by this feeling, I shrug it off as nothing.

"Alright then. Let's go." Sebastian stands up and holds his hand out to me, offering help in standing. I stare at it confused, not knowing what he's doing. He looks at me and smiles as he picks up my hand. This action shocks me, so I snap my hand away and stand up.

"What was that?" My cheeks are covered with a red hue, which I hope he doesn't see.

"I was merely lending my assistance." His smirk tells me my blush is worse than I thought. _Just great._

"Where are we going, anyway?" I cross my arms and frown at him as his smirk morphs into a smile again.

"Clothes shopping."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've taken promocat's idea of the 2:1 ratio of Ciel to Sebastian pertaining to the 'Point of View.' Thank you! :3**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Sebastian Michaelis**

Chapter 12

"S-Shopping?" I can tell Ciel isn't too thrilled about the idea of shopping, since his ears fold flat against his head and his tail bristles.

"Yes, you are in need of clothing. I am not willing to hem all of my clothing to fit you, so we must buy new clothes." I assume his fears are originating from his appearance, since it's not exactly 'normal.'

"I can just...wear my old clothes." It's quite difficult for me to believe that what he was wearing earlier are clothes. Shaking my head in disapproval, I kneel on one knee so I can directly look at Ciel. As soon as I do this, his eyes widen and a cherry red blush dusts his cheeks. I can barely contain myself at how cute he is.

"I know you are reluctant to le—" A thought crosses my mind as I stop talking mid-sentence. "I shall return momentarily, please wait here." I turn on my heel and leave Ciel behind as he stares at me with a loss for words. I walk down my hallway and open the door to my room. Once I step inside, I waltz over to my closet, open the door, and hastily search for a certain item. On the top shelf lies a cylindrical black box with silver lining on the edges.

Reaching up and taking hold of the item, I place it onto the carpet. Once I lift the circular lid, I peer inside and smile to myself at the object.

It's perfect.

* * *

Upon walking into the room where I left Ciel, I keep my hand behind my back with the item in tow. His petite form still appears frightened, but I can tell he's trying to hide that. He looks up at me and arches an eyebrow. I smile warmly at him as I wonder how he will take to my surprise.

"Close your eyes." My feet discontinue their steps two feet away from Ciel, allowing me to continue hiding the object. He eyes me warily for a moment, unsure of my actions, but he obliges and slowly closes his eyes. Taking this moment to act, I kneel down once again and bring the item in my line of sight. A small smile crosses my lips as I study the object one last time before using it.

My eyes wander over the top hat as I recall the moments I had to wear this. I haven't worn this in years, I'm amazed I haven't thrown it out. Black fabric covers the entire shape, in exception to a cobalt blue ribbon wrapped around the base, tied into a bow on the side. Directly adjacent to the bow, is a pure white rose, made out of fabric. I wonder if he will like this?

I shift my eyes to look at Ciel's head and ears, trying to plan out my actions. Since his head is smaller than mine, his ears should fit perfectly inside, without causing discomfort. Carefully, I lower the top hat onto both of his ears, which makes the boy flinch, and I tug on the brim to make sure it's secure. His head is quite small, isn't it? Or perhaps, _my_ head is large...

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, you can open your eyes now." Ciel is immensely curious as to what I've just done, which makes him not even care that I'm merely feet away. His hands reach up to his head, knowing something is there, but I stop him and lead him to the restroom mirror. His expression upon seeing his reflection is adorable.

"What is this?" Ciel presses his palms on the counter and leans into the mirror to inspect the hat more. His eyes are owlish and I can tell he doesn't understand why he's wearing such an item. Every so often, he pokes at the rose or traces his fingers alongside the ribbon curiously.

"It's a top hat."

"I know that." He stops his studying and looks up at me. "Why did you put it on my head?"

"I am guessing that you do not wish to show your...ears to the public eye." I take my hand and smooth out the top of the hat. "With a hat, there is no need for that." At the mention of this, Ciel's eyes light up, but that light quickly disappears. Does he not want to wear the hat? He looks away from me and glances down at his tail flickering next to him. Oh.

"Turn around for a moment." Ciel's head snaps up at me with a questioning look, but I give him a warming smile. Slowly, he turns around and I have a full view of his swaying tail. I hadn't realized how _fluffy _it is. The fur shines, even in the dull light of the room, giving it the appearance of silk. It's a shame to hide it. "Pardon me, but if you'll allow me to try something."

A few moments of silence fills the room as he thinks before he answers. "Fine."

I don't want to startle him, but I gently take hold of his tail and make sure it doesn't flicker out of my hold. I see Ciel flinch, but he tries to regain his composure to his utmost ability. I hope he doesn't mind, "Please excuse me." As quickly as I can, I maneuver his tail under his shirt and clothes. Since the shirt is a bit long, it hides the tail nicely. Ciel hisses and turns around to glare daggers at me.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He's so cute.

I don't say anything, instead, I motion to the mirror once more. Still glaring at me, he makes his way over to the glass and stares into his reflection. He turns slightly to the side and a slight expression of joy appears on his features. After a while of looking with disbelief at himself, he turns to me and looks up. His cerulean and violet irises gaze into my crimson ones and he..._smiles._

This one motion makes my heart _chip. _It's difficult to believe that such a simple action has made Ciel so happy. I suppose since his old 'clothes' were ragged and unsubstantial, he couldn't hide his tail. He had no choice but to expose his ears and tail.

We leave the room and head for the door, when I open the coat closet. I take the smallest coat I have and hand it to Ciel, who takes it with caution. It's a simple black coat, but it's a bit long. Well, I suppose that's a positive, since it will hide his tail even more. Once we have our coats on, I take a last look at Ciel.

Even without his fur, he is still precious.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ciel to agree to shopping after we took care of the source of his embarrassment. Now, he's sitting contentedly in the passenger's seat of my car, gazing out the window at the passing trees and cars. I think the easiest place to shop would be the mall, since I'm not too familiar with stores that sell clothing for people Ciel's age.

After an excruciating amount of driving around in the parking lot, I finally find a spot and turn off the car. Ciel is obviously nervous about this, but I place my hand on his shoulder and smile; trying to reassure him that he'll be alright. He winces from the contact, which makes me remove my hand, but I keep my smile. He looks back at me with a frown, but I can tell he's more at ease.

While we walk through the parking lot, we pass by a few people. From the corner of my eye, I can see Ciel nervously fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to be afraid of, Ciel." I doubt my words are reaching him, but it's worth a try.

Once we reach the sliding glass door, Ciel's pace slows down and he reluctantly enters the building overflowing with people. Not bothering to study the directory, we head down the halls in search of a respectable store. After a few moments of wandering around aimlessly, Ciel stops walking. I stop as well and turn to see where we are.

"Would you like to shop here?" The lit-up sign above the wide open doors reads, _'Mackintosh Apparel.'_

Ciel doesn't speak, he only nods his head as an answer. We both walk inside and I greet the shop owner behind the front desk. The store is fairly large, it also contains quite a bit of clothing for both males and females. I'm relieved Ciel chose this store, I probably wouldn't have been able to find a decent one.

I notice the man running the register on the counter. He seems to be in his forties with fire-red, thinning, curly hair. His eyes almost glow with a light blue hue. As we walk inside the store, said man asks us if we need any help. I accept, asking whether or not there is any clothing that would be suitable for boys Ciel's age. He smiles and points in the direction of a section of clothing.

"Alright, just lemme know if you need anythin'!" He turns his focus on Ciel and a wide grin forms on his face at the sight of the boy. "I used to have a hat just like yours! My parents always made me wear it to their fancy parties." He waves his hand in the air at the memory. "I thought it was lame, I guess. But seein' you wear such an item makes me wanna to go out an' buy a hat again." He stops waving his arm and places his hand on his balding head with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "At least then I'd be able to cover my thinning hair."

I politely smile at him and lead Ciel over to the clothing. The racks of material around us makes me a bit overwhelmed, since I'm not quite sure where to start looking. "If you see anything you like, just hand it to me and after we've collected enough, you can try them on." Ciel seems slightly apprehensive about choosing his clothing, so I try to pick out a few items and ask him what he thinks.

Everything I let him appraise seems to be less than acceptable, yet he hasn't looked at one piece of clothing. "Have you found anything yet?" Obviously, he hasn't, but I'd like to know why he hasn't even started searching.

"I don't..." Ciel turns away from me and lowers his head slightly. "I don't want you to waste your money on me." I notice that he has been thinking about this for a while, since he chose this place, but just now decides not to shop. He thinks I'll be 'wasting' my money on him? I smirk at his actions and respond to his statement.

"I _want _to buy you clothes, Ciel." I see his head raise a bit, but he still keeps his back facing me. "I want you to be happy." My last word makes him face me once more.

"Fine." Immediately, he starts to sift through the material, looking for anything that catches his eye. I give off another smile and return to my searching as well. As I start to push the hangers, however, I stop myself and make a mental note in my mind to buy a certain item today.

* * *

"Sebastian?" I turn to the side and see Ciel with a pile of clothing in his arms. He can barely see over the top of it and I can't help but lightly laugh at the sight. I sense Ciel scowling at me, though, so I take the clothing from his arms and my eyes drift around the room for a changing area. Once I spy the male's room, I maneuver around the various items of clothing and hand the pile back to Ciel.

"Try these on in one of the rooms and pick out the ones that fit." I point to one of the open changing room doors. "Once you finish, meet me back here." He nods his head and slowly makes his way over to the closest door.

* * *

After quite a while of waiting, I still don't see Ciel. I stand up from the plastic chair and knock on Ciel's changing room door. "Ciel?" I hear movement from inside the room and the door whips open as he pulls me inside and slams the door shut again. Momentarily confused, I take a look at Ciel. He's in his original clothing, with the exception of his hat and coat. His tail is also visible. Ah, I see.

"I...need your help." I try not to cause any more embarrassment, so I hold back my chuckle at his predicament.

"Very well, please turn around." Once again, I hide his tail and snugly place his hat on his head. I fix some of his loose hairs and notice his vibrant purple right eye in the process. This reminds me of my mental note from earlier. Then, I help him into his coat.

We walk over to the shopkeeper and Ciel stands slightly behind me. The man makes another comment of how he needs to 'get a hat' and we leave the store, I start to lead Ciel into another. He doesn't question where we're going, but he seems a bit confused. My friend, Finnian, owns this store, so I visit often. He sells various nicknacks and items one were to not find elsewhere. Since he is on vacation, however, someone different is running the register.

This clerk is a lady, probably in her mid-twenties, with light brown hair. Her eyes are the exact hue of her hair color, along with her blouse. She looks terribly bored and is on the verge of falling asleep as we walk into the store. Once the small bell chimes, she snaps out of her haze and does her best to smile politely at us. It's painfully fake, but at least she's showing effort.

I waltz over to the counter with Ciel and return the smile. She asks me if I need anything, which I gratefully accept. "Do you, by chance, happen to have an eyepatch or something of that sort?" I notice Ciel looking at me, but I continue talking to the lady in front of me. "It would be very much appreciated."

She takes a moment to think and snap out of her tired state of mind. "Hmm, I reckon' we might...wait here. I'll go n' check for y'all." Her Southern accent from the States is overwhelming. I barely understand her, but I manage to catch every word.

No more than three minutes later, does she return with a small box, covered in polka dots. She opens the lid and inside, is a black, silk eyepatch. It's _perfect._

* * *

After a while of walking through the parking lot and Ciel asking me countless questions about what the box contains, we reach the car. I turn to Ciel and place the plastic bags on the ground. He stops questioning me and watches my movements. I reach inside and pull out the small dotted box. Once I open it and reveal the silk to Ciel, his eyes widen and a small smile forms on his lips.

I wrap the patch around his head and tie the two ends into a bow in the back. Then, I adjust the eyepatch to fit perfectly over his right eye. After this, I use my fingers to fix his hair and bangs. I finish and step back to view how I've done. What I see, is Ciel with a black top hat on his head and coat, covering most of his body, along with an eyepatch. He is looking up at me with a glistening left cobalt eye that shows the slightest bit of joy.

Even though I've stated this many times prior, every time I see Ciel, I can't help but think how _adorable _he is.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter may seem pointless, but it's crucial for the story-line. Okay, read on, my lovelies! c:**

**Warnings: I haven't had many warnings these past few chapters. Hmm, what to do, what to do...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 13

My face scrunches up when I feel a snowflake land on my nose. I lift my head up and see dark, grey clouds covering the sky. A cool breeze runs through my hair and passes by with a small whistle. When I feel another white flake land on my hand, I instinctively start to panic. It's going to be cold tonight, will I last until morning?

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian's voice shatters the eerie silence caused by the falling snow. Not until I hear his voice, do I realize that I don't live in the alleyway anymore. I don't have to find warmer buildings to lean against in the winter; I don't need to worry about survival right now. "Ciel?"

"I'm fine, sorry." The raven haired male is walking next to me as we head back to his house. I hope these random moments of panic start to dissipate soon.

"Alright." I turn my head slightly to look at him, but not too much to be noticed. His black locks are falling around his face; a few strands dance from the slight wind. The pure white snow that drifts onto his head are completely contrasted by his hair. Ruby red eyes shine as he continues toward his destination. The longer I gaze up at him, the more his smirk grows. Does he notice I'm watching him?

I snap my head back and stare ahead of me, hoping he didn't notice. Snowflakes start to drift to the grass and gravel with more numbers than before, but the wind doesn't change. Soon, white blankets cover the ground, making more and more sounds inaudible.

The reason our walk is endless, is because the whole road was blocked, so we had to find another place to park. The authorities on the entrance to the road said it was due to a car crash that the street was blocked off.

The policeman didn't release any more information, other than we had to find another route. When I looked down the road, I saw two cars, completely destroyed, along with an ambulance, firetruck, and a few police cars. A couple of people were crying and desperately talking to one policeman. There was a stretcher was being pushed by two paramedics into an ambulance. Under the blood-stained white sheet, I could clearly see a body. Whether he/she was alive, I wasn't sure, but the small figure looked to be about my age, perhaps younger.

The blood was quickly staining more and more of the sheet, leading me to believe that the child was either dead or severely injured. My mind told me it was the former. As the child was being locked away in the ambulance, Sebastian and I drove off to find another route. None of us knew the people at the scene and we stopped talking about it after we parked.

Sebastian tried to pick the closest place, but it was obvious we were going to be walking quite the distance. So, here we are, walking back home, in the snow. The white ice crystals are muffling the noises so well, that even for my sensitive ears, it's difficult to hear. I can't imagine what Sebastian is going through. Come to think of it, where is he?

I spin my head in all directions, searching for Sebastian, to no avail. How did the blizzard become _this _intense? _Sigh. _I suppose it can't be helped.

"Sebastian?" Maybe my voice will travel to his ears. I don't have an extremely strong voice, so I doubt he hears me.

"..."

Where the hell is he? How did he get lost so quickly? Wait. Am _I _lost? No...I can't be lost. I _can't _be.

"Sebastian!" I can barely see two feet in front of me with all of this flurry. As I start to panic, my pace picks up and I try to listen carefully to my surroundings. Am I walking in circles? After a while of no noises, I stop walking and try to plan out what I am going to do.

"Yes?" My heart jumps to my neck when I hear a velvety voice next to my ear.

"What the hell!" When I turn around to face him, I quickly realize I shouldn't have done that. He is mere centimeters away from my face, with his nose barely touching mine. I jump back and trip over a snow-covered rock, causing me to fall to the ground on my rear.

He clearly chuckles, but then starts to talk. "As I was walking, I noticed you were no longer by my side." He walks over to me and leans down. "That's when I heard you call my name, so I followed your voice." He extends his hand to me and smiles, waiting for me to take it.

I don't want unnecessary contact, so I use my arms and lift myself up, only to fall back down again from the pain in my lower back. Sebastian notices and takes the liberty of picking me up with one arm under my knees and the other behind my back.

"W-What are you doing?" A deep blush attacks my cheeks in my embarrassment. As I feel my face heat up, I realize it must be ten times worse than I originally thought, since Sebastian is smirking. _Ugh. _If my face wasn't so _pale, _I wouldn't have to deal with this issue.

"I will not allow you to walk in your condition. It is quite obvious that you are in pain, so this is the only option."

"I can walk on my own, you know." I turn my head away from him as I try to bury my red face in my hair. As more snowflakes fall, I start to shiver a slight amount. Sebastian notices this and shifts his hold so I'm even closer to his form. I didn't think it possible, but the heat in my face intensifies from this. Unconsciously, I lean against his chest and feel the heat emanating from within. I force myself not to snuggle into the warmth.

Once we reach the porch, Sebastian sets me down and I stand next to him as he unlocks the door. As we stand here, I can't help but miss being in his arms. No. What am I saying? Something's wrong with my head...right? Yes, that's what it is.

Sebastian opens the door and holds it open for me as I step inside. We both remove our coats and I ponder something; my hat. I feel my ears rubbing against the fabric, but should I leave it on? Does Sebastian think they are disgusting and he doesn't want to see them? I can understand that. Deciding to leave it on, I start to walk over to the couch.

"Ciel?" I stop in my tracks and turn around to see Sebastian, still by the closet. My bangs fall into my face a bit as I nod my head, telling him to continue. "Would you like to remove your hat?" However itchy my ears are becoming, I don't want Sebastian to be disgusted by the sight of them._ I_ would be.

"I think I'll keep it on, if you don't mind." I also don't want to be rude and wear a hat in his house. He eyes me skeptically, but accepts my answer and heads into the kitchen.

"Well, I am going to brew some tea. I shall return momentarily." He gives a curt bow and leaves the room. I don't understand why he bows to _me, _but I shrug it off for now. Once again, I sit on the black sofa. The cushions are an extreme contrast to the concrete floor outside. My rear doesn't feel as sore as it did, which allows me to relax into the warmth and squishiness of the pillows. A sudden itch on my right ear causes me to twitch a slight amount. I reach my hand up and lift the hat a bit to let my ear breathe.

I hear a door open and close, so I quickly replace my hat and start to make designs on the fabric of the couch. Sebastian takes a seat in front of me and smiles. "The water is currently in the process of boiling." I nod and continue my couch art. My thoughts drift back to when we were driving in the car and we happened across a car accident. The sight of the small child covered in blood reminds me of myself back then. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts and try to focus on something else.

My attention drifts to the window, where I last saw the hornbeam tree outside. All that is visible now, is a flurry of white snow, covering the entire scene. Once again, I stop looking out the window and focus my attention to the itch on my ear. This time it's the left one. In an attempt to fix the problem, I try to itch my ear from the outside of the hat. All this receives is a smirk from Sebastian and an even more itchy ear.

"What?"

"You can take the hat off, you know." But, I can't.

"I don't want to."

"Why so? There is no need for it in here."

My gaze drifts to my hands as I start to tug on the edge of my sleeves. If he says this, does that mean he doesn't mind my appearance? I want to ask, but I feel strange about questioning him of such a thing.

"Pardon me, but may I ask a question?" He _asks _me if he can ask a question? Alright then. I nod in approval. "Is the reason you are not willing to remove your hat because you think I will unfairly judge you?" How did he know? He's too perceptive to be normal. Nevertheless, I nod again, but slower this time. This is so embarrassing, I want to just crawl into a hole and hide. But, I don't hide from anything, ever.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see his smirk turn into a smile. He doesn't say anything to fill the silence, but he stands from his sitting position and takes a seat next to me. Why does he _always _sit next to me? But, he _is _warm...

_Gah! _I need to fix whatever is wrong with my head soon. I think it's starting to affect me. With him being so close, my heart rate is significantly higher than normal, and I think I'm blushing. He reaches both of his arms up to my head and lifts off the top hat. I feel the cool air brush against my ears and they no longer itch. But, why did he do that?

My ears flicker when I feel a warm hand rest on the right one. I flinch at the contact and start to fight him off, but then I feel my ear tingling and I melt into the touch. "I am aware that many people judge you, Ciel." He removes his hand, as if to regain my attention that he has obviously lost. I look up into his crimson eyes and he looks back into my uncovered cerulean eye with a serious look. "However, I will not."

His words make my unknown illness intensify immensely. My lips curl into a smile, but it's barely noticeable. When I feel my cheeks start to heat up once more, I snap my head in the other direction. I'm expecting a laugh or a chuckle from Sebastian, but I don't hear either. What I _do _hear, are his words again.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you please stand up?" I should be used to his random questions, but I suppose I'm still surprised every time he asks one. He stands and looks at me as if he's waiting for me to stand as well. I stand up warily and he mentions something about 'excusing him' or something of that sort. Then, I feel him touch the base of my tail and pull it out of my clothing, sliding his hand to the end as he does.

I let out a small yelp and turn around to slap him across his face, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. I strongly dislike human contact, so I squirm to break away, until I realize what he's doing. His arms are wrapped around me in a _hug. _I start to squirm even more upon noticing this, but he tightens his grip and I can't leave.

After a few moments of this, I relax into his chest and sigh. He's even more comfortable than before, since he isn't wearing his coat. I'm not used to hugs, so I feel a bit out of place standing here.

The steam-powered whistle blows from the kitchen, letting us know the water is boiling. Sebastian releases his hold on me and I reluctantly step back. He quickly scratches my ear and heads into the kitchen, smiling the whole way. My blush starts to fade away once the kitchen door closes and I remain standing in my spot.

Do hugs _always_ feel this...nice?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ciel is too oblivious to his feelings. *o* This was a very...interesting chapter to write. I really hope I kept this new character in character. :c**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 14

Currently, it is Monday morning and Sebastian has woken me up to talk to me about an important matter. I slept in his guest bedroom last night, along with the night before. This whole room contains multiple shades of blue and violet, which make it quite appealing. The bed is _extremely_ comfortable. I can't recall ever having a better night's sleep than I've had in the past two days.

I rub my eyes to wake myself up more as Sebastian talks to me. I'm still lying in my bed and he is kneeling next to me, waiting for my consciousness to surface. Once my vision starts to clear, I see red eyes _staring_ at me. In a normal state of mind, I would have a panic attack, but right now, I'm too tired to do anything. What time is it anyway?

"My apologies for waking you at such an early hour, but there is something I must address." My attention is halfway focused on Sebastian's words, so I sit up against the headboard to try to wake up more. "In ten minutes, I shall be leaving for work." Even in my sleep-induced state, I clearly hear what he says, which makes my eyes widen.

"You're leaving?" He's going to just _leave _me here? He can't! Wait. _Ugh! _I don't need him, I'll be fine on my own...right?

"Unfortunately, yes." Sebastian isn't smiling or smirking, so I assume he's not too happy about this. "I'll be in my office, so I have written down the number on a post-it and placed it on the fridge. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." He stands from his position and takes a pause. "Don't worry, I have made sure to contact a sitter for whilst I'm away."

"A-A sitter? You mean a babysitter?" I can't believe this. I am _not _a baby, so I _don't _need a babysitter.

"If you prefer that title, yes. He will be here shortly, however, I cannot stay to greet him, so you need to let him in the house when he arrives." A few stray hairs fall into his face as he leans down a small amount. "I shall return as soon as I can, Ciel."

"Fine." I sigh and crawl back under the covers in an attempt to fall back to sleep. I hear a chuckle and I snap my head up to see Sebastian, trying to stifle a laugh. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He leans in a bit more to pet my ear, but I see this coming and instinctively scoot back to prevent it. He retracts his hand and sighs, standing up straight in the process. "I'll see you soon, Ciel." Sebastian gives off a smile and leaves my room, muttering about something being 'cute.'

Once I hear the front door slam shut, I snuggle into the warm comforter and close my eyes. It's much too early for anything to occur. Upon recalling Sebastian's words, I remember he said the babysitter will be arriving in ten minutes. He's probably going to be here in five minutes now. _**Ugh. **_No use in trying to sleep anymore.

Sleepily and reluctantly, I push the warm sheets off of me, causing cold air to cover my body. Why does he keep this house so damn _cold_? The room is so frigid, even the _carpet _is freezing. My body shivers and I wrap my arms around myself to stay warm. I need to talk to him about this; it's ridiculous.

Once I reach the violet closet, I open the doors and search for something to wear. The closet is filled with the clothing I chose on our shopping day. My eyes scan the hangers for a shirt, when I grab a black long sleeved blouse. As I study the material, I shift my eyes back to the rest of the shirts. I suppose I have a certain type of clothing that I prefer.

Each shirt has its own amount of ruffles and buttons. I lift up the black shirt in my arms and take another glance. It's a button up shirt with excess material in between the buttons and around the cuffs of the sleeves. Not a very masculine wardrobe, is it...maybe I should get rid of them in exchange for something more manly.

I start my search to pick out pants and come across a pair of dark blue trousers. It's strange to be able to choose my clothing; new clothing at that. I grab the pants and my top hat before closing the doors. I don't want this 'babysitter' to see my ears or tail, so I guess I'll just have to cover them up. Come to think of it, Sebastian didn't tell me if he told the babysitter about my abnormalities. I suppose it's better if I hide them anyway.

* * *

After dressing, I place my pyjamas in a laundry basket and head to my mirror. I try to tie my eyepatch quickly, to avoid any unnecessary time in front of my reflection. I fix my hair, as much as possible, and bunch up my ears in the top hat. Now that I'm dressed, I head to the kitchen to see if there is anything to eat. On my way there, I hear the faint noise of one of Sebastian's cats. They must be playing in their playroom.

I almost reach the kitchen, but stop in my tracks when I hear the doorbell. It's about time he arrived, how long has it been now? Oh yeah, thirty minutes. I make my way across the carpet to the front door and cautiously open it.

"Hello?" In case he isn't the babysitter, I'll wait for him to say why he's here.

"Oh, my, you must be Ciel. I'm the sitter!" Seriously? This _guy _is the sitter? He doesn't look very...stable to be a babysitter. This guy is wearing a snow-white coat, white gloves, white _shoes, _and a furry white hat. His light blonde hair reaches his shoulders and falls around his whole head in a random way. The eyes of this 'man' are a strange hue of lavender.

"Okay." He kind of creeps me out. This guy is constantly smiling and making dramatic hand gestures, for no particular reason, other than to state how 'beautifully white and elegant' the snow is. How the hell did Sebastian find this guy?

* * *

"Oh, I beg your forgiveness! I have yet to introduce myself. I am Aleister Chambers! Though, my followers all call me Druitt." Followers. Alright. Once he states his name, he throws his arms up into the air and spins in a circle. Something is wrong with this man's head. I think I'll need to have a chat with Sebastian about this.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast." I turn on my heel and walk as quickly as I can away from that weirdo. When I step into the kitchen and look around, I find two notes on the fridge door. One is the phone number of Sebastian's office and the other has a few sentences written down.

_'Ciel, I have already chosen a suitable breakfast for you. I hope you don't mind. It's on the counter to your left. You can heat it in the toaster and use the cream cheese in the fridge. Butter knives are in the drawer below the toaster. -Sebastian'_

My eyes shift from the small yellow paper to the two pieces of bagel in a bag. Just as I place the pieces in the toaster and press 'start,' the kitchen door bursts open. Standing in the doorway, is none other than Mr. Dramatic himself, Aleister.

"There you are!" His eyes shine with too much happiness to be normal as he does one of his ridiculous hand gestures. "It is my duty as babysitter to make sure you are safe at all times!" Seriously, I can't get over how strange he is; what is wrong with this guy? I mean, I've seen plenty of people pass me while I was in the park, but none of them were _this _odd.

"I was making breakfast." I turn to the fridge and open it up, searching for the cream cheese. Once I have it in my hand and turn back around, I notice that he is still standing there with his overly-dramatic pose. Ignoring him, I retrieve my now-cooked bagel and reach into the drawer for a butter knife. I then place the bagel pieces onto a plate and try my best to spread around the cream cheese. Once I'm satisfied, I head out of the kitchen with my bagel pieces and a plate. I step around Druitt as he maintains his pose and mumbles something about the 'beauty in the kitchen.'

As I eat in peace at the dining table, I glance out the window, to see a scene of white snow once more. It seems the weather hasn't calmed down and it doesn't appear it will, anytime soon. After I finish up my breakfast, I notice how quickly I ate. That was so delicious; how could I _not _eat it quickly?

On my journey back to the kitchen, I step around Aleister and proceed to wash my dishes. I then, move the cream cheese back into the fridge and head out of the kitchen once more. Before I exit completely, though, I turn off the light. This, unexpectedly snaps Druitt out of his trance and he looks around, startled.

I leave as fast as I can and head into the guest bedroom. On my way there, I hear him say, "This is too much beauty for my eyes to handle!" I roll my eyes and head into my room, closing the door behind me. Quite the 'babysitter' indeed. What am I supposed to do while Sebastian is gone? My eyes dart around the room and rest on a piece of paper on top of the writing desk. Waltzing over to the desk, I sit down in the chair and reach for the paper. It's a blank, white sheet of paper, which gives me an idea.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been in my room, but it must have been quite a while, since I hear a knock on my door. Why is Aleister knocking? Wouldn't he just slam open the door, like he did in the kitchen? "Yes?" I place down my pencil and turn around in my chair so I'm facing the door as it slowly opens.

Just how long have I been in here?

The figure standing in the doorway is, surprisingly, Sebastian. I suppose Mr. Chambers left then. _Finally._ The smiling raven-haired male makes his way over to where I'm sitting and I stand up to greet him.

"My schedule was slightly less hectic today, since a few people canceled their appointments, so I was able to return earlier than I had originally anticipated." So, maybe I wasn't locked in my room for a long time after all. I notice his line of sight is directly on the project I was working on for the past few hours. I hadn't really _planned _on anyone seeing this. On the piece of paper, is a lightly shaded drawing of a hornbeam tree with snow covering most of the leaves and the entire floor. It's not very well-drawn, but it's fairly easy to tell it's a tree.

Sebastian picks up the paper and studies every line on it, which makes me slightly uncomfortable. Why is he looking at it so intensely? A smile forms on his lips and he redirects his attention to me, which makes a slight shade of pink spread on my cheeks. "This is amazing, Ciel." My eyes widen and the color on my cheeks deepens at his compliment.

"It's just a tree." I state while shifting my weight on my feet.

"Have you ever had lessons with drawing?" Why would he ask me that? Does he think I need lessons?

"No."

"I would never have guessed, based on this beautiful picture." My embarrassment is quickly rising and I don't know why, but my chest feels warm. I can't recall ever feeling this sensation before, why would I now? I try to drift the conversation away from myself and I formulate a question that I _have _to ask him.

"Did you meet the sitter _before_ today?" I can't imagine Sebastian willingly deciding he's a suitable adult figure to watch over children. Even considering I am _not _a child. He smirks and lightly chuckles at my question, while lowering the paper. Then, he rubs his head with his hand, as if he has a headache.

"Well, yes, I have. He can be a bit...eccentric at times. Although, I'm sure you are well aware of that." His smirk grows as he sees my expression of annoyance. "I could try to search for another sitter, if you truly dislike this one." Mr. Dramatic is quite frustrating, but I suppose he doesn't cause a disturbance to me; in exception to when I made breakfast. He _is _strange, though, when he has his speeches about 'the beauty of this generation,' or something or other.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was feeling slightly generous, so here's a story with 3,100 words! I hope you like it.**

**Warnings: None. Okay, so the next chapters are going to start to have warnings. (I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Still).**

**Point of View: Sebastian Michaelis**

Chapter 15

I hope Ciel will be alright with the sitter today. When I left him, he seemed slightly nervous about the whole situation, but perhaps I'm simply over thinking things. Oh well, It can't be helped. As I locate my parking spot near the office building, I notice how few cars there are. But, that's normal, considering how early in the morning it is.

I smirk as my thoughts drift back to Ciel; I wonder how he will cope with Mr. Chambers. As I finish parking and head to my office, I take a glance around and notice how much snow is still frozen. It gives everything sort of an ethereal glow, quite the contrast to what it is normally. Once I step inside the doors and press the elevator button, I raise my wrist and take a look at the time; it's nearly seven.

After I've reached my floor, I open the doors to my office and greet the secretary. I wonder how early she gets here, since she always seems to arrive before I do. "Good morning, Hannah. How are you today?" My secretary, Hannah Anafeloz, keeps to herself most of the time, so usually I ask her a simple question and then continue on with my day.

Her light lavender hair falls slightly in her face as she looks up at me with indigo eyes. Hannah gives a curt smile and replies with an answer of 'fine' and continues typing on the computer. I continue on through the small room and open the door to my office. As soon as I close the door behind me, I locate my chair behind the desk and situate myself onto it.

When I look at my schedule for today, I realize how a few clients have canceled. That's convenient, now I can return home to Ciel sooner than planned. I smile to myself at the thought and continue looking over the patients for the day. My eyes drift over the first name of the day, but when I do, I _quickly _wish I hadn't. In the column labeled, '12/3, Monday,' I see _his _name.

Grell Sutcliff.

I unintentionally drop the papers and my eyes widen with horror at the sight. What? How the _hell _did he become one of my patients? Faster than I thought my feet could carry me, I run out of my office to come face to face with Hannah. I think I had a small stroke back there.

"Hannah, could you please tell me why Grell Sutcliff is on the list of patients?" I try to keep my voice steady and not release too much anger, but I am almost over the edge after seeing that _name._

She looks up at me as if I'm losing my mind and calmly starts to talk, as if there's no problem at all. "Well, this morning, Mr. Sutcliff called and asked if you worked here, which I confirmed. He threatened and forced me to add him to your list, so I accepted. Your schedule has been slightly empty as of late, since a few clients canceled, so I thought it would be nice to add another client, don't you think so?"

This can't be happening. No. "Hannah, why didn't you tell me? You can't simply add patients without my knowledge!" My temper is starting to reach it's breaking point. Sure, Grell needs 'help,' but I am _not _the one to administer it. Hold on a moment. The list said Grell was to be arriving at seven thirty. When I raise my wrist to check the time, I feel a part of myself die. It's seven twenty-three.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Michaelis, but Mr. Sutcliff seemed so desperate to have an appointment. I didn't have the heart to tell him no." I can't believe this. I'll just have to tell him he can't be my client. But, even if I reject him as a patient, he still knows where I work. I use my fingers to rub my temple in an attempt to relieve myself of the immense headache that's starting to grow.

* * *

_Beep_

The red light on the intercom blinks, alerting me that a client arrived. I do nothing but stare at the blinking red light as I try to plan my actions. Reluctantly, I walk to the door and open it, revealing a blur of red hues.

"Oh Sebby! I _finally_ found you!" Grell has knocked me over and is currently squeezing the life out of me on the floor. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to find this place? I had to miss my manicure to get here on time!"

I use all of my strength to push Grell off of me and roll him onto the floor. As soon as I stand up, Grell is standing in front of me with his hands clasped to his chest and figurative hearts in his eyes. "Grell, _why _are you here, exactly?" Well, he _does _have issues, but I'm certain that's not his reason.

"Why, I came to see you, of course! You can't keep true love separated for long you know, Bassy." I involuntarily shudder and try to keep my composure not to push him out the door.

"Are you saying that you came all this way, just to 'see me'?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" He removes his hands from his chest and places them on his hips. "A lady will do anything to get her man." His face forms into something resembling thought. "I don't understand why you won't accept what is happening between us! It's obvious you're in denial and shutting me out of your true emotions." Once I decide I can't handle any more of his speech, I interject.

"Mr. Sutcliff—"

"MISS!"

"...Ms. Sutcliff," I place my hand on my head and sigh, trying to cope with my Grell-induced headache, "unless you are here to have a therapy session, I must ask you to leave."

He widely grins at my statement and latches onto my arm. "Oh Sebby darling, if it means I can stay in the presence of a devilishly handsome man, of _course _I'll have a therapy session!" Does he even know what therapy is? This will be interesting.

I sigh with annoyance and shake Grell off, only to be attacked once more by the redhead "Grell, please refrain from touching me." I suppose that statement is of no use, since he seems to be in his own fantasy world. "Mr. Sut—"

"MISS!"

This is going to be a long hour.

* * *

"What's your reasoning for that conclusion?" For the past forty-five minutes, Grell has been openly telling me about his 'boyfriend' William, and how he never pays any attention to him. Occasionally, he has brought up how 'all men are the same.' All the while, I have been asking simple questions, to which Grell replies with enormous amounts of useless information.

It's amazing how much his mind wanders throughout the course of a few sentences. For example, if I ask him how William acts around him, in the next couple of sentences, he starts talking about how 'gorgeous' he is. I'd like to have a chat with this 'William' and ask how he copes with Grell.

Once I notice the wall clock's hands are pointing to the eight and six, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Ms. Sutcliff, my apologies, but your hour has just ended." He snaps himself out of his memories and looks at me with fake tears bubbling in his eyes. I stand to show him out the door, but as soon as I do, he attempts to jump me once more. Having gone through this routine many times prior, step to the side, letting Grell nearly fall to the floor. Since I would rather not have a mess to clean up, I catch Grell mid-fall by the collar of his shirt.

His face lights up and he beams up at me with delight at my gesture. Deciding to ignore Grell as much as I can, I throw him out of my office with a smile and close the door. Hannah stares at the scene with wide eyes, but doesn't comment on it. Instead, she asks Grell if he would like to schedule another appointment. I, of course, do not hear their conversation as I try to compose myself once more.

Sitting in my chair and leaning back helps me relax as my thoughts start to shift to Ciel. Only a few more hours and I will be able to see him again. A smile crosses my lips as I remember how he fell in the snow the other day. His face was so adorable when I picked him up; the hue on his cheeks resembled the redness of a rose.

_Beep_

I am torn from my thought process as the red light on the intercom blinks for another time. I hope Ciel will be able to manage for a few more hours with the sitter.

* * *

Pure white snow crunches underneath my shoes as I trudge along to the front doorstep of my house. Once I unlock and open the door, the sight with which I am greeted forces me to hold back a laugh. Aleister Chambers is posing with a rose in his hand; holding it up to the ceiling. His eyes are shining with joy as he preaches about various 'beauties.'

"Mr. Chambers?" My voice breaks him from his moment and he turns to me with a wide smile.

"Mr. Michaelis! You've returned so soon, how has your day been? Has it been enveloped in as much sinful _beauty _as I have seen today?" I retain my smile and remove my coat.

"Fine, thank you. How was Ciel?" I ignore his other question and focus my attention on how well he did his job. His eyes, once again, light up with joy at the mention of Ciel.

"Oh, Ciel was absolutely _marvelous _today! I could just see his passion for beauty as he delicately crafted his ornate morning meal. Such grace, such eloquence!" By this point of his rambling, I am already guiding him out the door, which he seems to not notice. As he reaches the closet, I grab his coat and hat, and tell him I'll see him tomorrow. Once I close the door, I can still hear him talking to himself.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I focus my attention to Ciel. Where is he? My instinct tells me that he will most likely be in his room, so I start to wander over to his door. Once I reach the guest room, I knock on the door and hear a faint 'yes' from Ciel, allowing me permission to enter.

When I open the door and see Ciel facing me in his chair, I smile, relieved that he's alright, and walk over to the chair. Once I reach him, he stands up as well and I tell him why I returned home earlier than planned. Instantly, my eyes drift from Ciel, to the sketch he was working on as I walked in the room. To say it's incredible would be an understatement. The drawing is of a tree covered with snow, which reminds me of the tree in my yard. Is this the same one?

My hands pick up the paper and I study the lines and shading intently. I had no idea Ciel was so gifted at such a thing. I smile and look at Ciel, which makes him blush a slight amount. "This is amazing, Ciel." His uncovered eye widens and the hue on his cheeks darkens as I say this. Is he embarrassed by my compliment?

"It's just a tree." He doesn't seem to realize how talented he is, apparently.

"Have you ever had lessons with drawing?"

"No."

"I would never have guessed, based on this beautiful picture." The way Ciel receives my compliments is so adorable, it's quite difficult to maintain my composure. Then, he asks me a question that makes me utter a chuckle.

"Did you meet the sitter _before_ today?" It seems Ciel is wondering why I would hire such a person for this position. When I had interviewed him, he seemed slightly dramatic, but capable of fulfilling his tasks. The memory of the interview fills my mind and I place a hand on my head to try to rid it from my thoughts.

"Well, yes, I have. He can be a bit...eccentric at times. Although, I'm sure you are well aware of that." As soon as I say this, Ciel's brow furrows in annoyance, which makes my smirk grow. "I could try to search for another sitter, if you truly dislike this one." I much prefer not to go through the process of finding another.

"Well, he's not _that_ bad," Ciel states with a slightly hesitant tone. "How was your day?" He seems genuinely interested in how my day went, so I suppose I'll let him know.

"Grell came by today, but other than that, I'd say it went quite well." Ciel doesn't react when I say Grell's name, but he looks away from me, as if he's embarrassed. My smile fades when I see his expression and I instantly feel the need to comfort him. I start to reach for his ears, but I stop when I realize he's wearing the hat I gave him.

I know he's self-conscious about his appearance, but to wear such a thing in private? Upon further inspection, I realize his tail is tucked away as well. My expression softens and I kneel down to look Ciel in the eye. This startles him, but I hold his shoulders in place to make sure he won't leave.

"Ciel, why are you hiding your true appearance in private?" His uncovered eye is focused on the carpet as he tries to escape my hold. Once he realizes he can't leave, he looks directly into my eyes and stares with a look of shame.

"I didn't want Aleister to see the _creature_ I truly am." My eyes widen and my heart sinks to my stomach as Ciel says the word 'creature' with such disgust. How can he think that? That is the most _ludicrous _thing I have ever heard. I need to make him understand how _wrong _he is.

My grip on his shoulders tighten and I look directly into his deep cerulean eye. "Don't **ever **say such things. That _word _couldn't be farther from the truth, Ciel." His gaze remains locked into mine, but does he understand? "You need to understand that you are **not **a _creature._ You are a human-being, and nothing less."

"Regrettably." Once he says this, he tries to escape from my grip again, but I won't let him leave this easily. I turn Ciel around and hold him with his back against me. My action makes him yelp and squirm even more, but he stops after a while. I take this opportunity to remove his hat, revealing his beautiful fur. Ever since I gave him my hat, he has been covering up his ears in public, but I never would have thought he would do such a thing at _home._

I watch the movements of his ears for a while, noting how happy they seem to be; breathing fresh air. I then turn my attention to his covered tail. He lets out a small noise of shock as I remove the tail, but sighs as he realizes how much better he feels without restraints. My smile returns at the sight of Ciel being content and I can only hope he realizes that people are idiots and that he can reveal his tail and ears all he wants.

"Sebastian." He sounds as if he's starting to ask me a question. "How do you see so differently?" His question catches me off guard and I'm not quite sure what he means.

"Differently?"

I feel Ciel relax in my arms and he leans back a slight amount. "How...How do you see me differently...than everyone else? Since I've looked like..._this, _people have avoided me like the plague." His statement makes me involuntarily pull him closer to me and I tighten my hold even more on the boy.

"I actually find your appearance to be quite endearing, as strange as it may sound. This world is full of imbeciles and over the years, I have learned to accept that." I reach my hand up and rest it on Ciel's left ear. I feel him flinch and still at the contact, but I start to pet him and he soon calms down. "If _they_ aren't willing to change, why should you?"

Silence envelops the room as I pet and scratch Ciel's ear, trying to comfort him in some way. I really hope he starts to see things as I do soon; I worry for his well-being.

After a few minutes, Ciel cuts the sheet of silence. "What, exactly, do you want me to do?" His voice is considerably lower in volume, and it sounds as if he's trying to hold himself together.

"What I 'want' from you, Ciel," my hand moves to the other ear and resumes scratching, "is for you to realize how _special _you are." As I listen to my own words, I realize how generic I sound, but right now, I couldn't care less. All of my attention is focused on Ciel and how he perceives life. His response to my request is a sigh. I wonder if I got through to him. I'm not sure how a few minutes of talking will change how his outlook, after four years of abuse, but I'll spend my entire existence trying to convince him if I must.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It took fifteen chapters, but the plot is forming! *o***

**Warnings: 'Creeper Claude,' and he's brought a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 16

This morning is relatively peaceful, since Sebastian didn't wake me earlier. I sleepily open my eyes and raise myself from my lying position as I yawn into my hand. After a few moments of the involuntary flickering of my tail and the slight twitching of my ears, my eyes drift to a piece of paper on the end table. No other sound is heard in the room, other than paper crinkling as I pick the note up. It's from Sebastian.

_'Good morning Ciel, I originally planned to wake you, but when I saw how content you looked; bundled up in your covers, I decided against it.'_

My face heats up rapidly as I read how Sebastian was in my room as I was **sleeping. **I shake my head and continue reading his note, trying to ignore my unknown illness' symptoms.

_'For that reason, I have written you a note. I hope you will be able to cope with Mr. Chambers today, as he seems even more dramatic than yesterday. He arrived before I left for work today, so he is most likely waiting for your presence in the living room. I'll see you soon, Ciel. -Sebastian'_

Aleister: more dramatic than yesterday? I didn't think that was possible. I place the note back on the table and slide off the bed, heading to the closet. My eyes, once again, scan the items inside and I reach for a simple dark blue shirt and jeans. Once I have gathered my clothing for the day, I almost close the door, but something catches my eye: My hat. Yesterday, Sebastian told me that I shouldn't need to cover up who I am...but should I listen to his words?

* * *

As I slowly walk down the hallway, I almost step on a pile of fur. I stumble backwards and look down, to see one of Sebastian's cats, lying down in the middle of the hall. I crouch down and look at the ribbon to see it's name: Timber. I watch it a bit closer and remember what Sebastian said about Timber. He said that he was something along the lines of a rebel. A chuckle escapes my lips as I step around it and walk to the kitchen. Once I have my breakfast, I'll greet Aleister. As soon as I flip the light switch, a bright yellow paper on the fridge catches my attention. I wonder what that could _possibly _be?

_'Ciel, I have run out of bagels, but a box of cereal is on the shelf behind you. Milk is in the fridge and bowls are in the cupboard to your left. The spoons are in the same drawer as the butter knives. -Sebastian'_

After I've prepared my breakfast, I waltz over to the dining table and sit down. My thoughts drift to what Sebastian said yesterday. The look in his eyes was so determined, it was hard for me to look directly into them. His voice sounded so sincere; even so...it's hard for me to believe he actually meant what he said.

Once I finish my breakfast, I clean my dishes and mentally prepare myself for the dramatic man from yesterday. I reluctantly make my way into the living room and walk inside to greet the sitter. Once I do, I am stunned at the sight before me. He's not striking a pose or giving a speech about useless things; he's watching the television.

He seems to not notice my presence, until I step farther into the room and say, "Hello again." Aleister instantly smiles with a wide grin, accompanied with crescent eyes, and leaps over to me.

"Hello Ciel~! Isn't today just a heavenly sight laced with beauty?" I'm not sure what that question is supposed to mean, but I don't have time to respond as he opens his eyes and stares at me. I prepare myself for hurtful comments about my visible ears and tail as his eyes widen to comic proportions. "Oh my~!" My uncovered eye widens to it's full size from what he does next.

He kneels down on one knee and takes my hand dramatically as he grins and stares at me. "Such overwhelming beauty shouldn't be possible for eyes to handle~! Like a lovely flower in the midst of coal and mud, you stand with valor and flaunt your petals of elegance!" With every word he says, I become more and more confused; what is he even saying? "To hide such a dazzling sight should be a crime akin to murder!" Maybe I should have worn the hat today.

"Uhm, Aleister?" Judging my the sparkles in his eyes, I think he's long gone. Noticing this, I attempt to remove my hand, but he snaps out of his deliria and continues smiling at me.

"Yes, my little robin?" I'm...I'm not even going to comment on that.

"If you wouldn't mind releasing my hand..." He seems unfazed by my comment and instead, pulls my hand closer to him and starts to dramatically speak.

"Oh, my lovely robin, why ever would someone of such grace, cover up their beauty marks? It's unthinkable!" Was that a compliment?

I think on my feet, since It's clear he won't be letting go anytime soon. "Mr. Chambers, look at the..._beautiful_ snowy scene outside." He stops smiling and blinks at me for a moment, but immediately turns around and runs to the window to observe. Taking this moment, I sneak away to my room once more and close the door. As I sit down behind the writing desk, I can't believe how strange that was. I felt like he was going to ask me to _marry _him or something. I shudder at the thought.

* * *

After hours of drawing, I hear a knock on my door. I stand on my feet and tell him/her to enter. Once I see ruby eyes lock onto mine, I involuntarily blush and the corners of my lips curl slightly in a small smile. Sebastian widely smiles and takes a few steps over to me. The more I stare into his eyes, the more I notice that he looks genuinely happy. I'm not sure why, though.

"Hello, Ciel. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you this morning. How was your day?"

"Fine." I decide to not tell him about Aleister, since no words can describe the event that took place.

I look away from Sebastian's eyes, feeling as if he's almost _too _happy about something. As soon as I do, Sebastian laughs, for an unknown reason, and envelops me in an embrace. I'm thoroughly shocked at his action and I don't have time to run away before he wraps his arms around me. I react by flinching, but I find that I'm not as affected as I once was when he first hugged me.

My ear flickers as I feel his cheek resting against it and his warm breath as he speaks. "You listened to me." I can hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad." My mind quickly registers that he's referring to the talk he had with me about my appearance. I didn't think that uncovering my ears and tail was so important to him. It only seems like a burden.

I don't say anything and Sebastian pulls away. He retains his smile and leaves the room, motioning for me to follow. Once I do, I find myself trailing after him to the front door. Sebastian hands me my jacket, which I take, and he slides into his own. I slip my jacket on and look up at him with nervousness. I'm not sure why we're going outside, but we will be in the view of the public when we do. I feel my ears fold back onto my head as I remember the comments I've received looking like_ this._

Sebastian notices my current state and stands next to me with an arm across my shoulders. Blood rushes to my cheeks at this contact, but I don't try to escape this time. I think my unknown condition is worse than I originally thought. Maybe I should ask Sebastian about it.

Reluctantly, I trudge alongside Sebastian to his car. It's closer than last time, since the scene of the car accident was cleaned up before this morning. As my feet crunch into the sparkling white crystals, I look around and notice just how massive of an area the snow actually covers. Every centimeter of life is enveloped by the pure white, frozen water.

Sebastian has yet to tell me where we are headed, so I decide to ask. "Where are we going?" He keeps his eyes on the street and calmly replies without turning his head.

"Clapham Common Park." Oh.

* * *

I have been away from this park for days and yet, I feel as if I was here yesterday. Even though it's a Tuesday afternoon and thick snow covers the ground, people infest the entire area. As Sebastian and I walk along the sidewalk, I ignore everyone's stares and snide remarks. Instead, I take in the entirety of my surroundings. I cease my thoughts when I see Sebastian stop walking.

"Ciel, is it okay if you wait here while I use this store's facilities?" Right now, we are walking along the sidewalk that runs across multiple stores and shops; the park is just across the street. Considering the time and day, nearly every shop is open. I nod to let him know he can use the restroom and he smiles as he walks inside.

I walk to the side of the store and lean my back against it as I shift my eyes away from the various people. The ends of my shoes start to mindlessly sculpt shapes into the snow on the ground and I intently focus on my work. In the distance I hear someone mutter something about my appearance, but I maintain my attention on the ground.

"Oh, wow, look at that, Claude." My foot ceases it's motions and I freeze at the mentioned name. It can't be the same Claude...right? "Hi there." I try to shake myself out of my anxiety and lift my head up to look at the boy who is addressing me. This boy's light blonde hair shifts with every movement his head makes and his sky-blue eyes are looking at me with a mixture of emotions. He can't be much older than myself, but he's a few inches taller. His clothing consists of a black winter coat and black pants, along with black shoes.

This boy isn't what has me glued to the floor, or what has my heart sink to my stomach in fear. The man that stands next to this boy, is Claude. His golden eyes are staring at me, as if he's watching my soul. Even if I wanted to say something, I know I wouldn't be able to; I can barely form a coherent _thought._

"Hello?" I desperately try to break away from Claude's gaze and find myself looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Y-Yes?" What do these people want?

The boy slightly smiles and extends his hand to me, as if asking for a handshake. "I'm Alois, Alois Trancy." Claude's eyes don't drift from me and I start to feel the same uneasiness as I did when I was at the bakery.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I reach my hand out as well and grip Alois' hand. He smirks and tightens his hold on my hand, which startles me. I didn't want to be touched by anyone today, but yet, here I am. Something isn't right about this, but maybe I'm imagining things. No. Last time I thought that everything was in my mind...Claude almost...

"Oh, hello." I hear Sebastian's voice drift through my ears and I snap out of my thoughts. I turn my head and see his crimson eyes glaring daggers at Claude. Somehow, that expression doesn't seem to fully state the intensity of Sebastian's stare. Alois notices this and his smirk grows as he retains his hold on my hand. Before I have a chance to react, Alois yanks my hand in his direction and I tumble forward.

He catches me and snakes his arms around my waist, holding me still. I mentally curse myself for being so physically weak, that I can't even escape the hold of Alois. He moves an arm and starts to stroke my left ear; keeping his other arm wrapped around me. Being so close to Alois, my nose picks up on his scent: strawberries. The strawberry-scented boy leans into my ear and his lips brush against the inside. This makes me struggle even more, in an attempt to free myself, but _of course_ I'm unable to do that. Then, I feel warm air breathe across my ear as he whispers into it, making me shudder. "We're going to be great friends, _Ciel._"

Sebastian, finally, intervenes and tears me away from Alois. As I am being pulled away from the boy, I feel a finger run the length of my tail, which makes me gasp in shock. I whip my head around and glare at Alois, but all he does is smile, as if he is the most innocent child in the world.

"Pardon us, but we must be on our way." Sebastian doesn't say anything more, all he does is place his hand behind my shoulders once more and lead us out of the situation. With our backs turned to the pair, neither of us notice the devilish smirk that spreads on Alois' face, or the predatory glint in Claude's eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This point of view starts on the day of November 29th; Thursday.**

**Warnings: Language, 'F-bomb', mild pedophilia; along with a _slight,_ mild reference to sexual acts with a minor. (So many warnings. *-*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji...shocking, I know. Haha~**

**Point of View: Alois Trancy**

Chapter 17

Today is Thursday, which means the weekend is in two days. I have never really done _well _in school, but I suppose that's just because I don't give a crap. Claude says he'll let me work in the bakery with him once I'm done with my education. So, even though I _loathe _every single person in this god-forsaken dump, here I am. But, it'll all be worth it in the end, if I get to work with Claude in the bakery!

My school day is _finally _almost over. I just have to sit through _one _last class, then I can leave. As I slouch in my chair and rest my head in the palm of my hand, I can barely stay awake. The teacher drones on about dividing square roots into fractions and making the numbers rational or something. I don't even know. I only _think _she's talking about that, because every ten minutes, I hear a few words. Only a few. Then, she has the _nerve _to give the class a crapton of homework that 'will be collected first-thing tomorrow.'

Like I'm going to waste my time writing numbers on a piece of paper.

Right as the bell rings, I snap out of my sleep-mode and gather my things into my bag. The teacher tries to talk to me about my 'low test scores' or my 'inability to focus in class,' but I keep walking; as if I can't hear her. She never _forces_ me to stay; _as if she could,_ so I walk right past her.

As the sun warms my face, I instantly perk up and smile. I trot along to the car waiting for me and ignore all of the people in my way. Once I see Claude in his car, my pace quickens and my smile grows even more. He sees me and doesn't return the smile, but I know he's happy to see me. I know he misses me when I'm away. I know he cares. He doesn't _need _to show it.

I open the door and plop myself down on the passenger seat. When I face Claude and tackle him in a hug, he seems unfazed and simply waits for me to finish. I don't know why he won't hug me back, though. Or why he won't smile back to me. But, that's just Claude's personality. He simply doesn't like to express his emotions much.

Once I let go and situate myself back into my seat, I start telling him about my day and how the teachers all hate me. He blinks in response, which tells me he was listening. I retain my smile and stop talking, so I can ask him about his day now.

"How was _your_ day, Claude?" No reaction.

He takes a moment to pause and finally, he says something. "The moving date has changed. My employees in London are quitting tomorrow, so we need to move today." My smile drops. "It's not far, so we should be able to arrive no later than ten tonight."

"Why the _hell _are they quitting _tomorrow_? They were supposed to leave next _week_."

"I am aware of what they were supposed to do. However, they have stated that they are 'being treated unfairly' and that they 'will not work another week' under the current conditions." Those bastards.

"So, what time are we leaving, then?" Everything in our house is already packed, since Claude likes to plan ahead with everything he does. I'm the polar opposite, I suppose. But, we balance each other out that way, so everything works out in the end.

"As soon as we can." He also likes to carry out his plans early. I don't understand why, though.

"Alright. Hey, Claude?" He blinks. "Did you tell the school we're moving?" Not that I really _care _about that school; I just want to have a conversation with Claude.

"I informed them of the situation this morning." I smile, knowing everything he does is _always _perfect.

"I wonder how Luka's doing. I haven't visited him in such a long time. He's still in the same area as before, right Claude?" I turn to face him, but he stares straight ahead with his eyes on the road.

"He and his family are residing in the same neighborhood. Our new one is adjacent to theirs, so we will be considerably closer than we are now." I stayed with Luka's family in the beginning of summer, since Claude was somewhere on business. But, I haven't seen him after I left. It's been about five months since then.

"Now, I'll be able to visit him all the time! Do you remember Luka, Claude?" He blinks. He is so unresponsive, sometimes I wonder what he thinks about in that mind of his.

* * *

I step into my house and take a look around me. Boxes are piled up everywhere, just _waiting _to be loaded into the moving van. I ignore them, for now, and trot up the stairs to my room. Once I step inside, I open up one brown cardboard box and rummage around for an item. I hear Claude yell something from downstairs, saying how I need to start to carry down my boxes. I tell him I will and continue with my search.

I finally find what I was looking for and lift it up for my eyes to see. It's a hairclip. But, it's not just _any _old hairclip. Luka gave this to me as a present when we decided we were best friends. The hairclip has one bluebell flower, made of cloth, that resembles a living flower. I gave a mirror replica to Luka, so we both had the same pin. I happily clip it into my hair and start to bring down the boxes.

Once I've finished my back-breaking task, I take a last look at my room. It's a strange feeling to expect to see furniture, but there's nothing. As I close my door and head back downstairs once more, I see Claude standing by the door, waiting for me.

"What is that in your hair?" He didn't notice it earlier? He's so clueless.

"It's the hairpin Luka gave me!" I smile at him and wait for him to say that he remembers, but he doesn't.

"It's the same color as your eyes." Hmm, I suppose it is. I hadn't really given it much thought. As I continue smiling cheerfully, he places his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his chest and bury my face into it, inhaling his sweet aroma. He smells so much like the pastries he makes. After a moment, he lifts my chin up, making me look into his golden eyes through his glasses.

When he leans down and places his lips on mine in a kiss, I revel in the moment. Claude never speaks of his emotions, but he physically shows them. I lean up and return the kiss, trying to make it last as long as possible. The day Claude first expressed his emotions to me, physically, I felt so _happy._ I knew he was telling me he loved me, without even _saying _anything.

Before I was adopted by Claude, I was adopted by another man. My surname was passed onto me from that man. I never did learn his first name, though. He had other adopted boys, so I guess he just never had the time to tell me. His actions were similar to Claude's, so I know he loved me as well. Even if I found those actions to be painful, I endured it. I endure it with Claude as well, because I know that's his way of saying he loves me.

* * *

The ride to our new house is so _boring._ The first few hours were manageable, but when we didn't stop driving for _five fucking hours, _I almost lost my sanity. My ass is so numb, I could water ski on it and wouldn't even care. It's that bad.

When we **finally **stop, it's nighttime. I lazily open my door and move my limbs to try to bring back some feeling. I nearly fall out the door, but I grab hold of the handle for dear life and steady myself. After I've decided I can walk again, I close the car door behind me and look up our new house. I tilt my head slightly to try to see it from a different angle, but I come up with the same results. This house looks similar to our old one, but the color is different. The lawn differs as well, since it consists of dying grass and absolutely _no _flowers.

Claude stands next to me and he seems to be studying the yard. I assume he's thinking of planting some flowers and shrubs to add more vibrancy. We mentally agree and I start to skip up to the front door, examining every detail. Claude walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder as he unlocks the door; allowing me to explore the entire house.

The rooms are slightly larger, but there are less of them. I guess that's alright, considering we never really used them all, anyway. My heels clicking on the tiled flooring of the kitchen echos throughout the room. Everything in this house seems to be in working order, so I waltz back outside and begin helping Claude with the unloading of items.

As we carry the last of the boxes inside, I exhale and take a glance around. Everything looks the same as when we were back at the other house: boxes everywhere. It's going to take _so _long to unwrap and find places for all of the items. I'm _really _not looking forward to tomorrow, especially since it's going to be Friday, which is basically the weekend. The weekend is supposed to be for _relaxing,_ not working. Apparently, Claude is unaware of this, since he is **already **unpacking.

"Claude, why don't we unpack tomorrow? I've had enough of these _boring _tasks." I drag out the 'o' in 'boring' for an added effect. He doesn't seem affected, since he continues with his movements. I pout and decide to let him do what he's doing, since I wouldn't be able to stop him if I really wanted to. "Well, while you have fun doing that, I'm going to bed." I walk over to Claude and jump on his back from behind. I wrap my arms around his neck and place my head on his shoulder with a smile. As expected, he doesn't react, but he stops unpacking for a moment. "Goodnight, Claude, _I love you_~."

He then, continues unloading the items and says, "Goodnight, Alois." I giggle a small amount and hop off of him. As I'm heading up the stairs to my room, I start to think. He never says he loves me, but he does. I _know_ he does. I turn the handle and step inside. But, then again, I've never really asked him, have I? A sigh escapes my lips as I sit down on my new bed and feel the fabric. I don't _need _to ask him. He loves me, I know he does. I know it because he expresses his love to me, even if he doesn't say it.

I smile and my thoughts switch to Luka. Maybe I'll call him and ask if I can visit tomorrow. Hmm, but I guess I should spend my day tomorrow fixing up the house. Well then, Saturday it is. I'll call tomorrow to ask if I can visit on Saturday. I can't wait to see him again! Luka is just like a little brother to me. Even though we only visit every so often, the bond between us is stronger than any other friendship out there. I'm sure he'll be surprised to know that I'm in town so early.

I lie down on my mattress and don't bother with changing into my pyjamas. Sleep is too inviting to postpone right now, so I snuggle into my pillow and start to dream.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another chappie.**

**Warnings: Language, 'F-bomb', along with references to sexual acts with a minor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Alois Trancy**

Chapter 18

**Friday**

After a morning of nothing but unloading boxes and absolutely _nothing _else, I decide to take a break and call Luka. I grab my cell phone and step outside to our new backyard as I dial his number. When his mom answers the home phone, (since he doesn't have a cell) she says he isn't back from school yet, but she'll tell him I called. How could I forget that he has school? I would be at school as well, if it weren't for the move. I thank her and hang up my phone. Then, I lean against the side of the house and slide down so I'm sitting on the floor, staring at the yard in front of me.

I hear Claude say he's going to the bakery and start to cook some pastries. I say 'bye' to him and lean my head back on the wall. The backyard is much nicer than the front, but it still leaves a lot to be desired. With a sigh, I stand up and head back inside.

* * *

When Claude returns home in the evening, something seems...off about him. As I sit on the sofa and watch television, I notice that he has a smirk on his face. That slightly unnerves me for some reason, since he _never _shows his emotions. So, why now?

"How did it go with the bakery?" My head turns and I see Claude walking over to me, with that same odd expression.

"Extremely well, the previous employees didn't know what they were doing, so the moment my pastries started to bake, new customers arrived." He fixes his glasses and his smirk drops.

"Well, that's good." He's not himself right now, but I decide to brush it off as nothing.

"I'll be showing up for work earlier tomorrow, in case any..._new_ customers arrive." I glance up at him with a questionable look. Since when has he cared so much for 'new' customers? I feel like he's hiding something from me, but I don't want to pester him. I, instead, continue gazing at the television, not really paying attention to the show.

* * *

This whole day has been screwing with my mind. I don't understand what Claude is hiding from me. I _know _something is up, but he won't tell me. It's _maddening. _Every so often, he gets that weird _smirk _and continues on with his day, as if it's normal. It's night time now and I decide to ask him.

"Hey, Claude?" He sits down next to me on my bed and looks down at me.

"Yes?" Even his _voice_ is different.

"What happened today? At the bakery, I mean." His newly found expression forms on his face again, which makes me glare at him. Why is he keeping secrets from me? Doesn't he love me? Yes...he does.

"I burned a few pastries." Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but I guess he doesn't want to tell me. Maybe he'll tell me later. I shift my gaze so I'm staring at the wall in front of me and try not to think about it.

* * *

**Saturday**

Luka finally called back today. He said he would be able to hang out on Sunday in the afternoon. I agreed and told him I couldn't wait to see him, which is quite the understatement. He's always been there for me, even if he wasn't having a good day. He'd always cheer me up and bring a smile to my face. I can't imagine life without him; even if most of the time, we only communicate through telephone.

Claude left _really _early today, for some reason I don't even know. It's probably the same reason he was smirking yesterday. It kind of creeped me out, to be honest. I've never seen him like that before. Well, on a different note, every single box is empty and all of the items are now on display throughout the house.

Since I'm by myself right now, I decide to take a walk around the neighborhood. I slide into my purple jacket and step into my boots, readying myself for the winter weather. Once I'm all set, I trot outside and start walking down the sidewalk, every once in awhile taking a glance at the houses. The scenery in London is lovely, especially in this time of year. Even though I prefer sun, the clouds right now are quite nice.

* * *

This afternoon, when Claude walks through the door, he isn't smirking. Something else _entirely _is written across his face. It almost looks like...anger? He was nearly smiling yesterday, why is he upset today? I change the channel on the television and ignore him for now. If he really wants to tell me, he will. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to me and I can sense his anger.

"Alois." I twist my head in his direction and smile at him, hoping he'll tell me about his day, but all I receive is a glare. My smile quickly fades and is replaced by a frown at his reaction.

"What?" I almost spit the word out, since I'm so frustrated with his actions lately. I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the glowing screen in front of me, trying to gain a reaction from Claude. Neither of us say anything more, but he slides an arm around me, which makes my frustration dissipate slightly. I sigh and continue blankly watching the television.

* * *

**Sunday**

Today is the day I can visit Luka, so I'm cheerfully smiling the whole morning. Claude's strange mannerisms are still lingering, if not more intense than before. He keeps talking about his 'new customers,' which I don't understand at _all. _Still, I shrug it off, since I get to see Luka today.

Claude has already left to work in the bakery. I asked him if I could help out, but he was adamant about me staying here. Usually, he doesn't give a crap if I hang around the bakery, but ever since Friday, he's been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. Just his actions and the slight twinge of expression on his face make me slightly nervous.

* * *

Once the clock chimes four, I decide to call Luka, since he hasn't called. He told me he would let me know exactly what time to come over, but it's already four. When I pick up my phone, I notice that it's turned off. Great. How the hell was Luka supposed to contact me if it wasn't even on? I mentally face-palm and turn it on. Since my phone is a hundred years old, it takes about five minutes to fully turn on.

The screen lights up and I notice that one of Luka's parents called me a few minutes ago. I press the green 'call' button and listen to the ring of the phone on the other side of the line. Luka's dad picks up.

"Hello?" His voice sounds hoarse and weak, as if he's been yelling or has a sore throat.

"Hi, it's Alois." He knows me so well, I don't think I even need to say it's me. He would probably know my voice even if I just said 'hi.'

There's a pause on the other end of the line, along with another voice. I assume he's talking to Luka's mom. It sounds like her, but even if it's muffled, I can clearly tell she's severely distressed. Something isn't right here.

"Alois." He sounds shakier than before, like he's going to fall apart at any moment. "Luka's dead."

All I hear is a deafening silence, until my phone hits the hardwood floor and shatters. My hand remains next to my ear, as if I'm still holding it. My eyes are wide in disbelief, but I can't see anything.

My knees hurt; I've collapsed onto them.

There's water on the floor; my tears have fallen to the ground.

My mouth feels dry; my jaw won't close.

My mind feels hazy; I'm not breathing.

Everything around me is black...I've passed out.

* * *

I can do nothing but stare. Stare at the floor in front of me. I don't even bother lifting myself up off of the floor. I just continue to stare. When I finally blink, hot water runs down the side of my face; ending up on my ear, until it drips to the ground. Luka. That...that's impossible. We were supposed to get together today. He can't be dead. _He can't be dead._

Hours pass and I remain on the floor, with absolutely no thoughts in my mind. If I try to think, my eyes start to blur. How can this happen.

* * *

**Monday**

Claude came home yesterday and found me lying on the floor next to a broken phone and a puddle of tears. Of course, he didn't show emotion, but he helped me up and let me lean on him for a while. I told him about Luka, and he said nothing.

He said nothing.

**Nothing.**

Fucking Claude. _He doesn't love me._ If he did, he would care about my feelings. He would smile back at me. He would tell me his secrets. He would _try _to comfort me. But he doesn't. He doesn't love me. He's just like my previous guardian. He didn't love me either. Pain isn't a sign of love, bruises aren't signs of love.

The only person who loved me was Luka.

Luka's dead.

Claude wanted to 'express his love to me' last night. At least, that's what I _thought _he was doing; expressing his love for me. Now I know he was just using me. I told him I didn't want to. He made me think he loved me. He's a goddamn liar. Of course, he did it anyway.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Today is Luka's funeral. I dress in black and walk out the door with Claude. He wraps his arm around me, but I don't care. I used to love his touches, but not now. He's accompanying me to the funeral only because he has to.

The funeral is right next to the park, which means there will be limited parking. Claude stops the car and we start walking down the sidewalk, past all the shops and pedestrians. Something catches my eye near a certain store and I can't help but point it out to Claude. I temporarily forget how mad I am at him as I walk up to my target.

"Oh wow, look at that, Claude." A boy who looks slightly younger than I, is standing against the wall of the store. His striking cerulean eye and dark blue hair almost shine in the cloudy weather. What fascinates me the most about this boy, are his almost cat-like ears placed atop his head, along with a furry tail behind him. At first, I think they are fake, but I quickly notice that they are moving and flickering.

I don't think he knows I'm talking to him, so I try to gain his attention. "Hi there." He finally lifts his head up from staring at the snow on the ground and studies me. I study him as well, which makes me wonder: why does he have 'ears' and a tail? That's definitely not normal, so who did this to him? And his right eye...what's under that patch?

He doesn't seem to be very responsive after a while, so I try to get his attention again. "Hello?" For the first time in a while, I take a quick glance at Claude, but I wish I hadn't. He's smirking wider than ever before, which makes me think: is this boy the cause of his recent behavior? He seems like he's seen this boy previously, since he isn't reacting at _all. _Except for that strange smirk.

"Y-Yes?" His stuttering makes him even more adorable than before.

I smile and extend my hand for a handshake. As I do, I watch Claude from the corner of my eye. "I'm Alois, Alois Trancy."

"Ciel Phantomhive." He grabs my hand and I notice Claude's expression changes slightly. Is he jealous? Yes, that's what it is. Ciel _must_ have been the reason for his odd behavior before. Now, _he's_ jealous that _I _am shaking Ciel's hand and not _him. _I smirk, as I form a plan in my mind to make Claude miserable.

"Oh, hello." Who is that? He reminds me of Claude, but he has red eyes and his hair is styled differently. He must be with Ciel, since he stops walking right next to him. I see Claude and that man staring at each other, which leaves me to use this opportunity. Claude will be so jealous, but he can't do anything about it.

I pull Ciel's hand to me and catch him with an arm around his waist. He's so fragile; I don't want to hurt him. I use my free hand to pet his left ear and I almost can't believe it; his fur is just like a cat's. I lean my head down to his ear and barely touch it with my lips. "We're going to be great friends, _Ciel._"

I loosen my hold on him, just as soon as that red-eyed man takes Ciel away from me. As he is being dragged away, I take a chance and run a finger along the length of his tail. It might be even softer than a cat's tail. He makes a sound of surprise and snaps his head back to look at me. I smile back at him and wonder if we'll meet again. I'd like to learn more about Ciel, he's _very_ interesting.

"Pardon us, but we must be on our way." The raven-haired male leads Ciel away from us and they disappear from my vision. I see Claude from the corner of my eye with a lust-filled look that I only see when we're alone. I used to think that was a look filled with love. Oh, how I was _wrong._

I turn my attention back to where Ciel was and my smirk fades. I won't let Claude get to Ciel. I don't want anyone else to be used by Claude, especially Ciel. He seemed...different than the people I've seen. We don't say anything more and continue walking to our destination.

* * *

The service is filled with people, even if Luka's death was only a few days ago. The funeral managing staff only had a few dates available for a service, so the family decided that this was the best time. Friends and family members all gather around to see Luka's pale face in a coffin. My stomach turns as I learn how he died; a car accident.

He was always so strong and his will to live was greater than anyone else's. I still am not able to accept this. Even as I pass by his lifeless body in a white-cushioned casket, my mind registers him as being asleep. My eyes stay glued to his closed eyes and expressionless face. When he slept, he never looked this way; he always wore a smile.

When we step outside of the room, my thoughts instinctively drift to what my schedule is for today. When they do, reality hits me; _hard._ I almost collapse again. This is the last time I'll see Luka.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I can't _believe_ how many reviews this story has gotten! Thank you guys soo much. c: The only reason I write a new chapter every day at 12am and post them at 3am, is because I love you guys and your reviews. :3 Sorry about the rambling. *o***

**Warnings: Mild language...and Claude's back. *-* He needs a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View: Ciel Phantomhive (Sorry Sebastian: I'm breaking the 2:1 ratio temporarily. But! You will be the narrator of chapter 20. c:)**

**End Note to Leilabeth: Haha, I was writing this chapter as I got your review alert from chapter 18, and I couldn't agree more: Claude does deserve to be slapped (by everyone). Yes, indeed. c:**

Chapter 19

I woke up this morning to a yellow sticky note on my bedside table. These notes are somewhat of a recurring theme, so I've come to expect them every morning. I sit up and lean my back against the headboard, yawning. The sunlight battling with the curtains barely reaches the note as I pick it up.

_'Good morning Ciel, How are you doing? I hope you were able sleep well through the night after the incident yesterday. I shall try to return home as soon as possible. Oh, before I forget: Mr. Chambers is ill, so he is unable to watch over you today. Please try to stay indoors and don't let any unwanted visitors inside._

_ P.S. You need a bath. -Sebastian'_

'The incident yesterday.' After the meeting of Alois and Claude, Sebastian took us home. The rest of the day, I could barely form a sentence as I shivered from fear. Memories of that Friday with Claude were brought to the surface, along with my thought processes. Sebastian tried to comfort me, but I barely noticed he was there when I was curled up in a ball on the couch. That day, I thought there was nothing left for me and that I would be glad to die.

I stayed unresponsive for the rest of the day, but Sebastian brought me to my bed, once night fell. My eyesight was blurry, so I couldn't tell which expression he wore. I didn't ask him to stay, but he pulled up a chair and sat down next to my bed anyway. He would stroke my ears or run his hand through my hair to comfort me. I suppose I fell asleep soon after, since everything else is a blur.

I place the note back on the table and stable myself on the floor. After I choose my clothes for the day, I waltz over to the bathroom. Not many fond memories in here. The faucets make a small squeak of a noise as they turn, letting water fill the tub. My face scrunches when I think about taking a _bath._

I don't like water.

* * *

Finally, after about two and a half hours of being in the restroom, I step outside and slam the door behind me. It took me longer than expected to coax myself into stepping in the water and when I finally did, the water was cold. So, I spent more time re-adjusting the temperature. The rest of the time that was used in there, was wasted on me trying to not jump out of the tub.

I don't like water.

Well, now that I'm _clean, _I don't have to worry about Sebastian seeing me naked again. The thought makes my face heat up and I shake my head to rid myself of redness. Once I walk into the kitchen and look at the fridge, I see a note.

_'Ciel, I baked a few scones last night when I was unable to sleep. They are on the counter to your left in a plastic container. Let me know if you like them. -Sebastian'_

Scones? My eyes widen in joy at the word. I reach for a plate and snatch a few scones out of the container. Once I've decided my plate is full enough, I step into the dining room and take a seat. These scones smell delicious, but they taste _heavenly. _My hand unknowingly reaches for another, but I've already eaten them all. I'm slightly disappointed, but I decide not to eat too many of his pastries and I clean my dishes.

* * *

As I sit behind my writing desk and sketch various objects, I take a look out the window in front of me. Quite a bit of snow is still left spread on the ground from the other day, but some has melted away. Small blades of grass peek out through the snowy blankets to hope for a glimmer of sunlight. My eyes drift around the yard and I notice a patch of flowers off to the side, breaking away from the pure white ice.

Standing up from my chair and leaving the drawing behind, I head for the door. Once again, Timber almost has me trip over him, but I skillfully dodge his small body and stop walking in front of the closet. I grab my jacket and walk to the back door, which is closer to the flowers than the front. I'm not sure why my feet are carrying me to the colorful plants, since my mind is telling me to stay inside. Sebastian's note even told me to stay inside.

I've never paid much attention to my mind.

The back door slides open, to reveal a patch of red flowers off in the distance. A smile forms on my lips as I carefully walk on top of the snow, not wanting to fall. My tail swishing behind me helps me keep my balance, but I'm still terribly unbalanced most of the time.

I stop walking in front of the colors and lean down to better see them. Quite the contrast to the pale whiteness of the snow. Most of the flowers are red, but some are yellow or orange. Since I don't know much about plants, I am not entirely sure what the name of these are.

When my hand reaches down and plucks one out of the dirt and snow, I notice how pale I am. I always took every opportunity to hide from people and stay out of the light, I suppose my skin shows it.

_Sniff Sniff_

This red flower has such a powerful aroma, I don't have to stick my nose into it to know what it smells like. In the middle of my blissful moment, a chilly breeze flows past me and causes me to shiver. December weather can be so merciless. Taking the hint from Mother Nature, I turn on my heel and start to head back into the house.

I stop in my tracks when I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a small object in the air, right above the patch of flowers. When I turn my body back around, I notice just what that object is. Its bright yellow wings flap multiple times a second as it constantly changes elevation.

A butterfly.

Instinctively, I drop on all fours as I crawl towards the butterfly. The red flower is left behind as my tail flickers in the air behind me. As I near the bed of flowers, my ears perk up and hone in on the sound of air being pushed aside by the creature's wings. The temperature of the ice on my hands doesn't affect me as much as it would a 'normal' human, as a result of one of the numerous surgeries I've endured.

My palms turn a bit pink and my tail whips behind me as I ready myself for the attack. The butterfly flaps it's way over to me, unknowingly, and I smile to myself.

_Clap_

I land on the ground again and take a look at my hands, but notice the creature isn't in them. It must have gotten away! When I look up, I see a patch of yellow fluttering around above me. I try to clasp my hands over it again, but I miss once more. Now, frustrated, I furrow my brow and search for the yellow-winged creature.

My eyes spot it drifting away, heading for the front of the house. I leap after it, trying to gain speed as I close in on the butterfly. Five feet...two feet...five inches...

_Clap_

My smile returns as I take a moment to look at my hands. Then, it fades. I return my gaze to the air and notice it's flying away again! How the hell does it keep escaping my grasp? My feet and hands carry me to the sidewalk in front of the house, chasing after that accursed butterfly. The patch of yellow mocks me as it flutters down the side of the road, knowing it has bested me more than once. A smirk makes it's way onto my face as I accept it's challenge.

* * *

The yellow insect seems to be picking up its pace. I won't let it get away _that _easily. I narrow my eyes to get a more detailed view of the creature and dart after it. Once I think I'm close enough, I jump in the air and swipe at it with my fingers. Miss. _What!?_ I need a new plan; every time I leap after it, the butterfly has already gotten a few yards ahead of me. It's taunting me with it's wings and ability to float through the air like it owns the place. How _dare _it?

As I continue my sprint on all fours down the street, I don't notice the people around me. I am aware of their presence, so I dodge them, but I don't pay them any mind. The only thing I need be focused on, is this damned _butterfly!_

* * *

Hours seem to pass and I've spent all of my time chasing after this idiot. The back of my mind constantly tells me that I need to turn back and return home, but I can't leave _now. _I've invested so much of my time in this insect, if I leave now, I'll never find out why that butterfly chose to disrupt me. That said, I continue my chase of the yellow butterfly.

The insect suddenly decides to break the rules of our chase and cross the street. Oh, so now it's an _evil _butterfly? Even the _more _reason to catch it. It can't simply change the rules of our chase so quickly. I suppose even butterflies are cheaters.

As a car speeds by, I snap out of my trance and blink a few times. I quickly stand up straight and take a look around me. A few blocks away from where I am, is the park. Did I really run all this way? Yes. I did. Because of a butterfly.

I bury my face in my hands and sit down on the curb, mentally kicking myself for my actions. I'm so idiotic; why can't I ever contain my impulses? When I remove my hands from my face, I take a look at the sky, to try to gauge the time of day. Just my luck: clouds cover the entire surface, making it virtually impossible to tell the time.

A small amount of sunlight is still visible past the clouds, so I assume it's just before dusk. Though, how would I know? Well, at least I know it's not night time yet. Upon standing up and dusting my pants off, I step further back onto the curb and try to organize my thoughts. A frown works itself onto my face as a memory crosses my mind. Sebastian. Will he arrive home, only to find that I'm not there?

I don't want him to worry about me, so I need to find my way home soon.

With that one thought in mind, I look to my left and my right. Which way do I choose? My brow furrows and I try to think of a solution. A metaphorical light bulb appears above my head as I see the park a few blocks away. If I can reach the park, I can determine my position from there. A determined look forms on my face as I turn to face the park.

"How interesting." I freeze. No, it can't be. Seriously? I've never bumped into the same person more than once coincidentally. I don't turn my head and I swallow the lump in my throat at the voice behind me. Out of all the people, why _him_?

My mind yells at me to run, run and_ run._ My body is unresponsive to my mind's shouts. Great; what teamwork. "What brings you by?"

Is he trying to start a conversation? No, that's not what he's doing. He's walking up to me. At least my ears are functioning properly. The few parts of my being that aren't natural are still functioning. _Terrific. _Ciel. Move. My thoughts are starting to hurt my head they're screaming so loudly. I feel like I've been frozen here for hours and yet I can't even will my feet to move.

Two hands grip my shoulders and I jump at the contact. Having my paralyzing fear temporarily sedated, I turn around forcibly and use my hands to shove Claude away. Shockingly, he steps back a bit, letting me make my escape move. I mentally cheer and start to run on all fours back to the park once more. With almost inhuman speed, Claude catches up to me and picks me up. Of course.

"P-Put me down! You bastard!" He's carrying me like a sack of potatoes; over his shoulder. I use as much strength as I can muster and hit his back with my fists, along with trying to kick him in his face with my feet. He starts walking away from my destination, which makes me even _more _frantic; if that's possible. "_Put me down_! **Put me down right now**!"

He doesn't cease his steps, so I try another plan of attack. I bare my 'claws' and start to scratch at his back, hoping to draw blood. After a few seconds of this, I see a small amount of red starting to stain his white shirt. My slight joy is short-lived, however, when Claude removes me from his shoulder.

He still has a hold on me, so I try to form a plan by taking in my surroundings. We're inside some sort of room now, I suppose he must have taken me inside the bakery and into that back room I saw last time. But that leaves me with one exit. Claude's blocking the exit.

"I don't appreciate you destroying a perfectly good shirt," he states calmly. Frankly, and pardon my French, but _I don't give a rat's ass._ The way he's holding me frustrates me to no end. My back is facing him and his arms are encircling me.

"You _bastard_! What the _hell _is your problem?!" My paralyzing fear starts to take over my mind again, the longer I stay here. I need to leave, **now**.

Lifting my leg up and kicking it behind me, I manage to cause pain to the man behind me. He lets out a small noise of discomfort and temporarily loosens his grip on me. I take his opportunity and dart away from his form. I turn back around once I'm by the wall and I see him holding his shin. He deserves more than that.

My eyes widen when he stands up and locks the door behind him. With a _key._ How the hell am I supposed to leave _now_? My ears flatten on top of my head and my tail bristles when I see him walk over to me. This reminds me of the bath situation with Sebastian that day. At least Claude doesn't have a bottle of water with him.

The way he doesn't say anything makes me even _more _nervous. He just stares at me and tries to catch me as I dart around the room. It's not very large, so I keep bumping into things or stumbling over random objects. My eyes, suddenly, catch a glimpse of hope when I notice a window by a filing cabinet. How did I not notice this _sooner_? My feet instinctively carry me over to the glass and I use all of my force to pry the window open.

Once the window is almost halfway to the top, my ears turn backwards, listening to footsteps behind me. My adrenaline rush makes my movements even more forceful, but I'm stopped when Claude snatches me away from the only sign of hope and pins me against the wall.

I was so close to the outside, why does Luck always have a way of screwing with me? My mind starts to scream at me again, but I can't move now, even if I wanted to. Even being paralyzed with fear, I manage to glare at Claude. He smirks at me and changes his position so he's holding both of my wrists above my head with one hand.

I spit in his face.

He doesn't like spit on his glasses.

Claude narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on my wrists. I wince at the pain, but try to, instead, kick him with my movable feet. He simply steps back and wipes his glasses on his shirt with his free hand. I suppose he doesn't care for his shirt anymore, since he has blood _and _spit on it now.

He replaces his glasses and closes the distance between us, making my breathing hitch. "I do not appreciate that stunt, either." No, _really_?

"W-Well I don't appreciate your _stunts_." My failed attempt at a comeback.

His creepy smirk grows on his face and my stomach turns when he pushes up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. My fists clench and unclench as I try to _move. _"My apologies." A pause. "I shall change that." He doesn't mean he's letting me go. What does he mean then? Desperately not wanting to find out, I use my foot and try to injure him again. My attempt is stopped abruptly, however, when Claude places his free hand on my waist.

I flinch and force myself to hold back the bile in my throat at the contact. I am strongly tempted to unload the contents of my stomach onto Claude, but that always leaves me weak. Being even _more _weak than I already am would only prove problematic. I try, in vain, to slip out of his hold, which does absolutely _nothing. _His revolting hand snakes down from my waist to my hip and onto my thigh, making me shiver in disgust.

My stomach turns even more when he leans in and his hot breath fans across my face. I tightly close my eyes in an attempt to hold back this morning's breakfast. That's when I notice something shift. The last speck of hope I have left in this room is hanging by a thread. The perspiration from my wrists and hands makes Claude need to adjust his grip. Knowing this is the _only _opportunity I'll have left, I reach for it.

In a split second, his hand releases mine and I dart to the window. My only chance of escape, is a few feet away...a few inches...centimeters. I hear Claude's voice in a mixture of profanities, making an unintelligible growl. His footsteps are quicker than before and they rise in volume with each passing second. The rusty window is now open _just _enough to let me crawl through.

Using my hands, I push myself off of the ground and onto the windowsill, only to be grabbed by my waist. My hands grip the sides of the window and I kick my feet at Claude. I can't let him overpower me, I'm so close to fresh air; I _can't _let him. The palms of my hands start to lose their color as I strengthen my hold on the rim of the window. "S-Stop! _Let go_!"

Before I have time to even plan a move, Claude yanks me back inside the room and throws me to the ground. Pain shoots throughout my body and I cough as I try to push myself up off of the ground. I hear the sound of something sliding and a 'click,' making my heart stop and fall to the pit of my stomach. He closed the window.

And locked it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** If this story reaches 100 reviews, I'll write a special chapter. Any suggestions? c:**

**Warnings:**** A terribly-written violence scene, mild gore, some language...if I recall correctly, and a 'situation.'**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Sebastian Michaelis**

Chapter 20

I wasn't able to sleep very well last night, since I was too worried about Ciel's condition. He was so shaken up, he could barely form a sentence. I tried to calm him down, but I doubt I had any effect. He did fall asleep eventually, so I was able to retire to my own bed for the night.

My eyes open on their own accord, forcing me to awaken at 3am. Before my mind can even comprehend my environment, my thoughts shift to Ciel. Was he able to sleep last night? Knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep, I dress in my clothes and trot over to the guest bedroom. As silently as possible, I ease open the door and take a few steps inside.

The sight presented before me warms my heart until it melts. A small bundle of covers surround a lump in the middle of the bed. Dark blue ears poke out of the sheets and lie on the pillows, where a head is supposed to be. Even in my sleep-deprived state, I smile to myself and make my way over to the bed. He's still sleeping, which lets me breathe a sigh of relief.

The small boy is so buried into his covers, I barely see the top of his head peeking through. Slowly, I use my hand and gently pet one of his ears and smile even more to myself. Ciel doesn't wake up, but he emits a small vibrating noise as I continue to stroke his fur. I'm glad he's content and not shaking like the night prior.

Reaching into my pocket and grabbing a post-it and a pen, I scribble down a note for him when he wakes up. Just as I start to write the first line, my cell phone beeps. I have a small panic attack, thinking Ciel heard me, but quickly relax, not seeing any movement under the bundle. He's a deep sleeper, isn't he?

My phone lights up when I see who messaged me. It seems Mr. Chambers is ill and won't be stopping by today. Ciel will be so disappointed. Slipping the phone back into my pocket and continuing to write the note, I add in that Aleister is sick and to not leave the house. I don't want another incident to occur.

When I place the note closer to Ciel on the table, a thought pops into my mind. _'P.S. You need a bath. -Sebastian' _I have to hold back a chuckle when I think about Ciel's reaction to _another _bath. As quietly as I entered the room, I leave and close the door behind me. It's still not 4am yet, so how should I spend my time?

* * *

Sweet aromas drift throughout the kitchen as I pull out the remaining batch of scones from the oven. I think they turned out quite nice, considering I've only made them once or twice before. Maybe Ciel will like them. Once again, I reach into my pocket and retrieve my post-its and write another note. Finishing up the last word, I stick the paper to the fridge and start shoveling the pastries into a plastic container.

When I exit the kitchen and take a glance up at the wall clock, I notice that I should be heading to work soon. I walk over to my kittens' room and poke my head inside, I see that they are all sleeping soundly. I suspiciously eye Timmy, knowing he'll probably escape once again. Taking my chances with the fluffy rebel, I close the door and grab my coat from the closet.

Once I step outside, I notice how some of the snow has melted, but most of it still remains. Snow crunching under my feet, I make my way over to my car and situate myself inside. Will Ciel be alright by himself? I'm sure he will, he didn't seem to need Aleister while he was there, so he should be fine.

* * *

Hannah greets me once again as I enter the office, smiling as usual. When I push open my door, I see red and instinctively side-step. Grell falls to the floor and complains about how 'cold' I am. My glare focuses on Hannah, wondering _why _she let Grell into my office. She doesn't acknowledge my stare and continues typing on her computer.

I decide to let it slide for now and lead Grell into my office for another session. He latches himself onto my arm and professes his undying love for me as I shake him off. As soon as I tell him his hour has started, he grins and leaps into the sofa; spilling all of his gossip. I need to cancel these sessions.

* * *

By the end of my workday, no new clients have scheduled appointments, so I head out the door. Before I pass Hannah, I stop in front of her desk and ask a question.

"Hannah, why was Mr. Sutcliff here today?" Her eyes drift from the screen to me and she raises and eyebrow.

"I thought you _wanted _new clients."

"Not Grell." I rub my temples to try to calm myself down.

"You _are _aware that he won't leave unless he sees you, right?" A frown finds its way on my face at this statement. I suppose as long as he's _paying _for his sessions, I can cope with him for now.

"Alright, goodbye Hannah." I smile and wave goodbye as I walk out of the office. Once I take a step outside, I glance up at the sky and notice how the winter clouds have invaded the normally-clear sky. Raising my wrist-watch to check the time, I see that it's nearly five. There must have been more patients than I thought.

During the excruciatingly long drive home, traffic starts to build. Terrific. I really hope Ciel is doing alright. I'm sure he is, he's probably drawing his sketches by the window. His last drawing was amazing, it's hard to believe he drew it, but I suppose he _is_ full of surprises. My thoughts grind to a halt as a driver cuts me off. Severely tempted to honk, I calm myself down and continue driving.

Another hour of torture and I arrive home. When I close the front door behind me and look around, I notice the closet door is open. I know I closed it before I left, so did Ciel take a jacket? I return my jacket to it's rightful hanger and waltz over to the guest bedroom. I'm not sure how long Ciel is going to stay here, so I try to refrain from calling it 'Ciel's bedroom.'

_Knock Knock_

The door squeaks as I open it, revealing the contents of the room. A look of confusion forms on my face as I notice that Ciel isn't in the room. I see a drawing on his desk, so I walk over to it and glance down. Once again, it's incredibly detailed and shaded. It's a butterfly.

* * *

Having searched the entire house, I've come to the conclusion that Ciel left the house. Since there is no sign of a struggle, I infer that it was not a kidnapping. Knowing this, I step into the backyard and take a look around. No Ciel. Panic starts to settle within me as my mind conjures up the worst case scenarios.

Before I can further myself into the yard, I notice a stray red flower on the snowy grass. It's been plucked, since it's horizontal on the floor. So, Ciel went into the backyard with his coat, but if he only went out here for a flower, why did he drop it? My eyes scan the area for any clues and I see a yellow butterfly fluttering over a patch of flowers.

I've never seen such a vibrant butterfly before; it's almost as blinding as a highlighter. Instantly, a memory flashes through my mind as I see the insect floating around. When Ciel stumbled upon my cats' toy the other day, he acted just as a cat would. Did Ciel chase something out of the yard? It's not _entirely_ impossible. I'm brought back into reality when the butterfly flies across my line of sight. If he _did _chase something away from the house, where could he have gone?

Once again, worry starts to eat away at me. Before I know what's happening, I find myself running along the sidewalk, in search of Ciel. Deciding to use my surroundings to my advantage, I start asking the people around me for information. Surely, they would remember a boy with a tail and cat ears, right?

"Pardon me, miss?"

"What? Yes?"

"Did you, by chance, happen to see a child with cat ears and a tail walk by?" I know how idiotic this question might sound, but maybe she _did _see him.

"Oh, you mean that blue-haired boy? How could I forget a sight like _that_?" Her insulting comment makes me almost want to slap her, but I stick to my morals and continue my questioning. I suppose Luck is on my side, since the first person I ask has seen Ciel.

Trying to maintain my composure, I ask her my question. "Yes, might I ask: which direction was he headed?"

"I think he was headed to the park. He was running pretty fast, for a handicapped child." Instead of snapping at her, I decide to not bid her farewell and instead, run in the direction of the park. Occasionally, I ask a few kiosk owners if they've seen Ciel, to which they reply with a snide remark and tell me the way he ran. Fewer and fewer people occupy the streets as I start to head away from the park.

How did he manage to travel so far; even past the park? That is, if the pedestrians were correct in their statements. Continuing my search for Ciel, I notice a familiarity of the stretch of shops. My eyes narrow when I see a _'World of Sweets' _shop sign. No, he couldn't have run into Claude, right? Shoving aside my skeptical thoughts, I open the shop door and take note of the lack of people.

This piques my curiosity, so I further myself inside the shop. A small sound catches my attention, so I near myself to the sound; a door on the back wall. Normally, I would never eavesdrop, but considering the current circumstances, I can make an exception. As I press my ear to the door, my heart sinks to my stomach and my eyes reach their full size. The sound I heard earlier wasn't a small noise, it was Ciel: _screaming._

Taking immediate action, I grab hold of the door handle and turn it, unsuccessfully. My hands reach for the nearest object, which so happens to be a silver baking sheet. Using my adrenaline to it's full potential, I take the sheet in two hands and slam it over the handle. I continue this a few more times and notice that Ciel's blood-curdling screams don't cease. Assuming they can't hear me, I use all of my strength and channel it into my arms to hopefully dismantle the door knob.

_Clink_

The knob falls to the ground and produces a small noise as it rolls slightly to the side. I forcefully shove open the door, letting it smash against the wall with a loud 'bang.' When I take in the sight before me, my anger rises so immensely, that it nearly blinds me. Ciel is pinned to the ground, by _Claude,_ and has blood, bruises, and scratches littered across his pale face and chest. His piercing cerulean and violet eyes look at me with such intensity, I almost lose my composure. Ciel's eye patch is littered on the ground, along with his jacket and shirt.

Not wasting any time to take in the appearance of Claude, I run over to the two and shove him off of Ciel. With a 'thud,' Claude hits the ground and emits a noise of discomfort. Not allowing him to stand, I lunge at him and throw a punch to his face. His glasses crack and drop off of his face as blood starts to drip from his nose. Claude clutches his head with his hand and winces as he stands up shakily and tries to attack me. His failed attack results in me sneaking in another punch to his stomach.

Using his temporary vulnerability, I grab his shoulders and throw him against the wall. Before he can move, I lunge at him once more and force all of my strength into my left hand as I pound it into his cheek. He coughs up a small amount of blood and grips the nearby table for stability.

"H-How did..._you_...get in...here?" Claude's breathing is ragged and sharp as he stands and faces me once more.

"You own a faulty door knob." Before I finish my sentence, I storm over to Claude and raise my fist for a punch to his jaw. His hand grips mine and he hits me on the side of my head with his fist. Not expecting such force, I stumble to the side a few steps and try to regain my balance. Claude wearily walks over to me and tries to grab my neck with his hands, but I raise my foot and kick his abdomen.

As he cringes, I notice his eyes seem glazed over. Smirking to myself, I wrap my hands around his neck and ram him against the wall across from us. Finishing the scene, I bring my fist up and slam it just below his chin, making his head snap upwards. Once he falls to the ground, unconscious, my fury starts to simmer down and my thoughts begin to form again.

_Ciel._

I turn around and look for him, but the boy isn't in my sight range. "Ciel?" Leaving Claude behind, I stumble around the room and search for Ciel. My anger turns into worry as I find him, curled into a ball in the corner. Racing over to him, I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he slaps it away. He lifts his head up from his knees and glares at me with glistening, but stern eyes.

"**Don't touch** **me**!" Slightly taken aback by his outburst, I retract my hand and narrow my eyes with concern. I try to comfort him again, but I receive the same reaction.

"Ciel." His gaze drifts away from mine and glues to the ground. He looks so fragile and broken, I desperately want to console him. But, when I do, he snaps at me or slaps my hand away. Ciel is shaking even more than he was yesterday and his ears are completely flat against his hair. Both of his eyes are red and shiny, but no tears have fallen.

His porcelain skin is marred with cuts, bruises, and blood, which are no doubt extremely painful. I can't stand this anymore. Leaning forward and burying my face in his hair, I envelop him in a hug; my arms wrapping around his small body tightly. "I-I s-said _let g-go_!"

My nose picks up a metallic scent of blood and I remember where we are. I place Ciel in my arms and hold him as if he's a kitten, which would usually make him blush, but right now he's shaking too badly to even move. Once we are outside and on the sidewalk, I sit down and lean against the wall with Ciel; cradled in my arms. I look down at his small frame and notice his shaking has calmed a slight amount.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Even knowing my question is idiotic, since it's _obvious _Ciel is hurt, I still need to know if he's alright.

"Cl-Clau-ude...wa-as g-going t-to..." Wanting him to calm himself and _not _become stressed again, I tighten my grip on him and pull him into my chest. Since there's nothing left for us here, I decide to return home. Night has already fallen, so no people are around us.

After about half an hour of walking, we reach my house. By the time we stop at the door, Ciel's shivering has slowed to almost nothing, which makes me slightly relieved.

When I walk over to Ciel's bed, I attempt to lie him down, but his words stop me. "D-Don't...leave...m-me." The smallest of smiles crosses my lips as I sit down on Ciel's bed and lean against the headboard with the boy in my lap. His ears are still flat against his head and his tail is tightly curled around him.

"I won't ever leave you, Ciel. I'm so sorry." Guilt wracks my brain as I remember how this started. I should have stayed home. I should have known better than to leave Ciel by himself. This could have been prevented.

"I-It's...not y-your...fault." How can he say that? This whole _event _is my fault.

"It's alright, Ciel." I offer comforting words to try to soothe him as I pull up the sheets to cover his bare torso. He buries his face further into my chest and grips my shirt with his hands. All I can do is wait; wait for Ciel to find comfort in his sleep.

I swear if I ever see Claude again, I'll kill him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**** Oh my goodness~! 100 reviews! You guys have made me so happy by simply reviewing this little mess of a storyline. ****(Only two days into the school year, and I'm **_**already**_** tired. TAT)**

**Warnings:**** None.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 21

_Clink_

My ears flicker on their own accord, upon hearing the soft sound. Barely even awake, I turn to my side under the sheets and bury myself into them.

_Clink_

Once again, my ears twitch around and listen to the noise. This time, however, my mind hears the sound as well. When I slowly force open my eyelids, I see nothing but the covers over my face. I tiredly push away the sheets from my face and blink a few times. Usually, when I wake up, I feel more rested than tired. Today is not the case.

I feel as if I have only slept for two hours. My eyes start to close again, but I hear that 'clink' noise to my right, which makes them open right back up. What is that noise? My mind starts functioning, finally, and I evaluate my surroundings. Even if I'm still staring at the wall in front of me, I notice a difference in the room. More specifically, my bed.

It feels as if my back is pushing against a pillow, but it's not a pillow. This 'pillow' is not as squishy as a pillow, but it's still soft. The object also seems to be heated, but that doesn't make any sense. My brain is still foggy from my sleep-deprived wake-up. I think my mind is starting to hallucinate now. _Great._

_ Clink_

That's it. Turning on my other side to face my right, I instantly wake up with what I see. Sebastian is sitting on the bed with the covers over his lap, leaning against the headboard. In his hand, is a teacup and a small plate underneath. When I look up at his face, I see him _watching _me; with a _smile._

"W-What are you doing?" My cheeks burn like fire and my chest feels tingly as I try to hide my embarrassment.

"You didn't wish for me to leave last night, so I stayed." He picks up his teacup, takes a sip, and sets it back on the plate with a 'clink.' Ah, that's what that sound was. I smell the tea for the first time and wonder how I didn't smell it earlier. Well, I suppose my nose _was _buried in the sheets. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine." A frown seeps onto my face when I remember the details of last night. I showed how weak I was when tears formed and I didn't _care _who saw. _Why?_ Why can I _never _control my emotions? Clenching my hands into fists and closing my eyes, I bury my face into the pillow; hoping to smother my thoughts. That doesn't work, though. It _never _works.

"Ciel? Ciel, what's wrong?" Is Sebastian talking to me? I heard his voice...or are those my own thoughts? Wait, did _I _say something? "Ciel!" Opening my eyes and blinking a few times, I have a moment of panic. When I notice what's happening, I see that I'm sitting up, with Sebastian staring _directly _into my eyes. His hands are on my shoulders, shaking me as he shouts my name.

_**What's wrong with me?**__ For a moment, I felt as if I was not even in this room; that I was falling and falling...down and down..._

I blink a few more times to try to grab a hold on reality. Am I losing my sanity? Once my thoughts started to remember that incident, my mind felt like it was fading away. I wonder: would _I _have disappeared along with my mind if Sebastian wasn't here? Wait, what am I _saying_? Maybe I _am _losing my sanity.

"I-I'm fine." His eyes are so filled with concern, it's difficult for me to look into them. Instinctively, my hands push Sebastian's off of my shoulders and I scoot off of the bed and head for the restroom. My ridiculous thoughts are just effects of the lack of sleep. Stopping myself from walking any further, I grab my head and shake it; trying to rid it of any unnecessary thoughts. My ears move a slight amount, facing a sound from behind me. I don't take note of this and instead, grip my hair and pull: _hard._

Instantly, my actions cease and I open my eyes wide as I feel warm, comforting arms encircling my waist. "You're a terrible liar." Sebastian's voice is so smooth and it resonates within my ears as his breath heats the surface of my head and the base of my ears. All of my thinking processes from earlier have evaporated, leaving a deep blush on my cheeks in it's wake. I don't flinch or try to escape his embrace this time, as I have in the past. As Sebastian tightens his hold on me, I feel my back pressed against his chest, which makes me smile. _Smile. _When was the last time I genuinely smiled? I thought I had forgotten how.

I close my eyes and the only thoughts that enter my mind are peaceful. My smile remains on my lips as I lean onto Sebastian, stealing some of his warmth. This is such a strange feeling, but it's as if I've _felt _this before. Though, if I have, it was _never_ as intense as the sensation in my chest is right now. "Hn~," Only being half-aware, I barely notice the content noise I made, but I couldn't care less. Being in the arms of Sebastian forces all of my unwanted thoughts to leave, which makes me want to stay in this position forever.

I feel Sebastian rest his chin on top of my head and lean against my ear. His raven locks tickle the nerves on my ears, making them flicker and twitch. His smile is audible as he says, "Would you like some Tea?"

Tea does sound nice, but I would much rather stay in Sebastian's arms for the rest of eternity. But, I don't want to let him know about my unknown illness that causes tingles in my chest and my mind to blank; so I accept his offer. "Yes." My eyes open and the smile fades, once again, from my lips as I wait for the coldness to envelop me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Beep.**

**Warnings:**** Mild language, mild gore and slightly disturbing thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Alois Trancy**

**Edit: I just realized this chapter has only one sentence of dialogue. Ha.  
**

Chapter 22

"Be sure to finish this by tonight, it will be collected first thing tomorrow." My teacher drones on about our homework, which I don't care at all about. Today is Wednesday, but it's my first day of school. Well, my _new _school. It's right near my house, so I walked today. It's not that I _wanted _to walk, it's that Claude was at the bakery again. I'm glad though, because that means I won't have to spend any extra time with him.

Since yesterday, the day of Luka's funeral, I've avoided him as much as possible. Everything he does makes me sick; knowing he's a liar. I sigh for the umpteenth time and the bell _finally _rings. Gathering my things and placing them in my bag, I stand up and join the herd escaping the room. Once I reach my locker, I open it up and shove my unnecessary books inside.

Students walking past me talk to each other and giggle about their newly-found gossip as I stare into my locker blankly. I still have two more classes before school ends, but I can't bring myself to move. The reason I always attended school, was because Claude told me I could work with him in the bakery. But, now I don't want to even be _near _him.

All of the students have disappeared as the bell rings. I absent-mindedly close my locker and lock it; taking my time as I do. I suppose I don't need to stay here anymore, but where else will I go? Claude probably won't be at home yet, but I'd rather not take my chances. Turning away from the lockers and looking down the plain hallway, I walk to the exit. When I push open the heavy blue door, a cold breeze runs past me; causing me to shiver.

Where am I going to go? My feet carry me to the street, where I start walking along the sidewalk. I bury my hands in the pockets of my pants, scuffing my shoes on the ground with each step. I wonder: would Luka want me to stay in school? I think he used to go to that same school. I guess we would have seen each other everyday. I smile fondly at the memory of my best friend and continue trudging along.

A few blocks ahead of my position, I spot the park. That's not a bad idea: I can visit the park for the rest of the day. I pick up my pace and take a glance around me, wondering what people are doing today. Some people are dressed in suits with cell phones in their hands; probably talking about business deals or something. Some people are gathered in groups, laughing and chatting away; probably spending the day together. Most of the people are isolated by themselves, walking to their destinations.

Amongst my people-watching, I spy something that captures my attention instantly. A raven-haired male is running along the sidewalk across from me, talking to people along the way. I catch a glimpse of his red eyes and the memory hits me; isn't he the man who was with Ciel yesterday? I wonder why he looks so distressed.

Having nothing else to do, I trail after him, but try to be discreet about it. Every once in awhile, he stops and talks to someone. I can't hear what they say, but I assume he's asking a question, since the pedestrians seem to be thinking about something. As he starts to near the park, I start to become more curious. What is he even doing?

The red-eyed male then, asks a kiosk owner something and he turns the corner; heading away from the park. I can tell that the street is narrow and he'd notice me if I just walked right in there. Smirking to myself, I turn back around and find a back route. I've always been good with directions, so I have no problem finding the previous street.

My detour leads me to a row of shops, but only the backs of the shops are facing me. I frown and continue walking, in hopes of finding an exit. As I walk along the backs of the buildings, my eyes drift upwards, noticing how late it is. I wonder if Claude is home yet. Smiling to myself, knowing I don't give a crap, I continue my journey.

A light from one of the shops' windows is shining onto the concrete floor just ahead of me. Curiosity piqued, I head over to it; wondering which shop it is. Before I take another step, I hear a mind-numbing noise that makes me cringe and cover my ears with my hands. Why is someone screaming? Part of my mind tells me to find out the source, but the other portion pushes me to continue my walk. I side with the latter, but the screaming doesn't cease: it intensifies.

The closer I near to the window, the more the sound crescendos. I guess I'll find out the source of the noise _and _what's in that window. As soon as I step in front of the window, I look inside. Disbelief fills my mind and my face shows it, as my eyes widen and my jaw is left ajar. This is _Claude's _shop. _Ciel's the one who's screaming._ But, why the hell does he have Ciel in there? Ciel is struggling underneath him, shirtless; his body marred with bruises and blood. I knew this would happen. I _knew _Claude would rape Ciel; yet I did nothing to prevent this. I'm such an idiot._ I should have done something! _

Before I even attempt to open the window, the door flies open and smashes against the wall, revealing that raven-haired male from earlier. In less than a second, that man has already shoved Claude off of Ciel. As I watch with stunned eyes, I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing Claude won't be able to advance any further on Ciel.

The male lunges at Claude and throws punches to his face and stomach, causing blood to pour from his nose and mouth. His glasses crack and fall to the floor, which makes me chuckle. Eventually, Claude tries to attack, but fails miserably. The red-eyed male then forces Claude against the wall and knocks him out, sending him to the floor. My eyes light up with joy at the sight before me.

Never would I have been able to deliver such a punishment to Claude. Even though this is nowhere _near _how much pain I would love to cause him, I suppose this is enough for now. When I look away from Claude's unconscious body, I notice that Ciel is curled up in a corner of the room. The male sees Ciel and tries to comfort him, but is rejected every time.

Eventually the man forces a hug upon Ciel and picks him up. They leave the room and then the front door of the shop. With my attention now focused on Claude, I smirk and try to open the window. After a few attempts, I realize that it's locked. If that man hadn't been there at that moment, I wouldn't have been able to save Ciel myself. Claude would have gotten to him and there would be nothing I could do.

Come to think of it, I wouldn't have even known this happened if I didn't follow that man here. So, if he hadn't found Ciel, I wouldn't have either. Claude would have raped Ciel and continued on with his day, as if nothing had happened. What would he have done with Ciel when he was done? Would he have killed him? No, he wouldn't. He'd rather toy with his prey than kill it. He probably would have left the shop and figured out a way to meet up with Ciel again.

I'm so disgusted with Claude that I can't even bring myself to look at his bloodied body. I turn around and head in the direction I entered. Let Claude fester and rot by himself. The edges of my lips curl up as I think of him lying there, against the wall. Will he die there? Will the decaying pastries from the shop attract rodents and cockroaches to feast upon his rotting flesh? I nearly burst into laughter at this thought.

That would mean his business would fail and he wouldn't like that. But, what would he be able to do about it if he were dead? _Nothing._ My smile stretches from ear to ear as I start to skip down the sidewalk. A cheerful tune pops into my mind, allowing me to hum along with it.

By the time I reach my house, my energy has been completely drained. Opening up the front door and trotting upstairs, I enter my room with a yawn. When I change into my pyjamas and lie on my bed, I contemplate my thoughts as I stare at the ceiling. I wonder if Ciel will be alright. He's probably never been in that type of situation before, so he's probably traumatized. I really hate Claude.

* * *

The morning sun shines through my window and envelops my room, waking me in the process. School is supposed to begin in about an hour. As I blink a few times to weigh my options, I decide to attend; to avoid Claude. I pick out a light green shirt and black shorts from my closet for my outfit.

Once I'm dressed and grab my school bag, I make my way downstairs and smell something in the air. It smells like eggs, but I'm not sure._ That means Claude is home now._ A smirk crawls onto my lips as I think of how miserable he must be. I exit the house and walk to the school, not even bothering to eat breakfast. I want to see Claude as little as possible; to avoid any misguided anger. He'll just have to find someone else to abuse without me there.

My walk turns into a skip as my joy returns to me once more. I can't believe how the events before me unfolded. I have to contain my giggles as I remember how beaten-up and bloody Claude was. He looked so broken, it makes me wonder how long he will last that way.

Students walk near me as I enter the halls of the school. I return to my locker and retrieve my books for the next class. Once I gather all of the items I need, I start to head over to my homeroom. As I plop down in my seat in the back of the room, I remember how I didn't complete my homework. Oh, well.

* * *

The rest of the day drags on with nothing exciting happening. Nobody bothers to talk to me and I don't bother to talk to them as I sit on the grass during lunch. My stomach growls, which makes me scrunch my face in frustration. _I should have brought lunch money._

One of my favorite things to do during lunch, is to watch the people around me. Most of them are clustered together or are in groups of two. Some strays linger around the school campus, wandering idly through the halls and crowds. School is just as boring as the outside world, isn't it?

Occasionally, a group of girls will look in my direction and giggle to themselves. I roll my eyes and continue to study my surroundings. My thoughts drift away from the passers-by and focus on a different subject. If Luka were here, I wouldn't be alone, sitting on the grass. We would laugh together and create our own gossip. We would talk about how dull school is and how we should hang out sometime. If he were here, we would be one of the groups of two who wander the grounds during lunch.

He would probably urge me to make some friends or try harder in my classes. I would laugh at his encouragement and tell him it's a waste of my time. When our classes ended, he would say goodbye to me with a hug and meet up with one of his family members in their car to drive home.

A bird flies by and chirps, snapping me out of my daydream. I blink a few times and notice everything around me is blurry. Bringing a hand up to my face, I feel cold streams of water on my cheeks.

Luka...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** Once I'm finished with this school year, it's off to college! *-***

**Warnings:**** Sorry if chapter 21 gave you guys cavities and diabetes from the sweetness. Well, not really. This chapter is 10x worse! c: (Haha, love you guys!) :3**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 23

This morning, Sebastian managed to rid my mind of unwanted thoughts with his comforting gesture, but since then, they have all come flooding back. My weakness has caused so many problems in my life, that I often wonder how I've lived this long. It's not as if my _will to live _has kept me alive. That flew out the window four years ago. Actually, it's almost been five years now. If I recall correctly, today is December 6th, which means in a week or so—

"Check." Sebastian interrupts my thoughts as he moves his rook to a checkered square. After we drank our tea and ate breakfast, Sebastian challenged me to a game of chess. I eagerly accepted his offer, not having played the game in years. Chess used to be my absolute favorite game when I was a child. Even if I lost every game against my dad. Well, that was because he cheated. I wonder if I would have ever been able to beat him in a fair game?

My eyes scan the black and white board for a move, when I spot an opening that causes me to smirk. Maneuvering my knight to a new square, I release my hand and sit back in my chair, watching Sebastian's expression. "Checkmate." The look on his face is priceless as he furrows his brow and leans in closer to the board to be certain he's lost.

A look of defeat fills his eyes as he slides back into his chair and sighs. "I suppose I've lost, then. I was _sure _I was going to win." His eyes drift to the pieces on the board. "How did you slip past my defenses?"

My tail swishes against the material of the chair behind me as I rest my elbow on the armrest. I tilt my head and rest it on the palm of my hand as I look down at the chessboard. "You focus too much on offence. Simply placing your bishops and pawns near your king will prove to be useless." I take a pause and blink, my eyes shifting from the chessboard to Sebastian. When I do, I notice him watching me with a smile, which has me blush a deep red. I quickly turn my head and look out the window. "It's not that difficult."

"Well, I suppose my lack of practice has caught up to me." I see him out of the corner of my eye rearranging the pieces on the board. "Another?" He's not going to give up, then? I turn my head back to face him, but I avoid looking in his eyes. Accepting his offer, I nod and help him move the pieces back to their original spots. As I take hold of my knight, Sebastian's hand envelops mine, making my heart pound in my chest.

As I retract my hand and force down a blush, I start to wonder: is what I've been feeling the cause of an illness? Ever since these symptoms have occurred, I have thought it to be sickness. But, now...I'm not sure. Because I've felt a minute version of this before, it could be something different than an illness. But if I'm not sick, _what is this?_

Sebastian chuckles, noticing my obvious blush, and finishes organizing the board. Once the sounds cease, I direct my attention back to our game. Will he change his tactics this time? As I feel the heat evaporate from my face, I start to become engrossed in the game. Neither of us talks, but there is no need for that, since he has to concentrate on not losing. Which is inevitable at this point. He's just setting himself up for a loss as he moves his pawn in front of my queen. Two more moves and the game will be mine. I move my piece and wait for his next move that will lead to his demise.

Except, he changes his tactic and shifts his knight to face my king. My eyes narrow and I wrinkle my nose as I realize what he has just done. "Checkmate." Sebastian sits back in his chair, looking quite pleased with himself. As I remain silent and study the board, my face squishes up even more as I find out that I fell right into his trap. _How could I have missed that?_

"It's been such a long time since I've engaged in a game of chess." Sebastian starts and stands up before continuing. "I'm surprised that I still remember how to play." I watch as he removes the pieces and places them inside a box. He carries the board and box to the closet, where he returns them to their rightful places.

A thought pops into my mind, causing me to speak up. "Sebastian?" He closes the closet and turns around to look at me, as if telling me to continue. "Isn't it Thursday?" A confused expression morphs onto his features as he strides over to my seat.

"Indeed, why?" He takes a seat in the chair next to me and I turn my head away to avoid another blush.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, initially, yes. However, leaving you here alone was not an option, so I cancelled my appointments for the day." I whip my head around to look at him when he says he '_cancelled _his appointments.' Why would he do that?

"Oh." My bangs slightly fall into my face as I turn my head so I'm facing Sebastian's previous seat. The light touch of Sebastian's fingertips drifting across my forehead causes my eyes to widen and the heat to return to my face.

"It's alright, I would much rather stay here with you." The intensity of my heartbeat is probably audible at this point. I haven't jumped out of my seat yet because I..._I don't know why. _Why don't I flinch or try to escape? Why don't I push his hand out of the way?

All of my thoughts are forcibly taken from my mind as I feel Sebastian's hand rest on my blushing cheek. The contact makes me realize just how much I'm blushing, based on the fact that his hand is so cold. His hand gently turns my head, forcing me to gaze into crimson eyes. He stares back into mine, with a smile as he raises his other hand to stroke my ears.

As I contentedly close my eyes and smile, I lean into his touch and my tail swishes in approval. Sebastian lets out a small laugh at my actions, but continues to scratch and pet my ears. Eventually, he uses both of his hands to fully massage my ears; causing me to, almost literally, melt. An intense purr is released from my chest after a few minutes of this, which makes Sebastian's smile grow.

Unaware of what I'm doing, I turn my body to face Sebastian and lean over the armrest, almost falling into his lap. I don't fall, however, but I do end up in his lap, when he lifts me over the chair and onto his. Onto _him._

My knees are curled up to my chest as my socked feet rest on Sebastian's thigh. My arm pushes against his chest as I sit sideways on his lap. I couldn't care less about how embarrassing my actions might be as I continue purring. The heat emanating from within Sebastian makes me rub my head against his chest and wrap my arms around his neck. Once I do, I snuggle up against the bottom of his jaw, loving his affection. _Nobody_ has ever given me this much attention before.

"Do you think I should stay here, with you today?" The vibration of his vocal chords informs me that he's talking, but with the tingly sensations on my ears, I don't even pay attention. If he wants me to listen, he's going to have to stop petting me. His chest vibrates again, but this time it's louder. "Hmm?"

I ignore his words and bury my face deeper into his neck with a content smile. Sebastian smells like a pastry or a sweet dessert. It reminds me of the deliciously baked scones he made earlier. Upon smelling his aroma, one of his hands leaves my ear and slips across my waist, in somewhat of a hug. This is so _nice, _I don't think I would be able to leave, even if I _wanted_ to. My tail sways in the air, occasionally coming into contact with Sebastian, but he doesn't seem to mind.

_Ring Ring_

My ears snap up at the loud noise and my eyes open up as Sebastian sighs and pulls out a cell phone from his pocket. My purring stops and I release my hold on Sebastian as my embarrassment starts to take over. "Hello?" I remain on his lap, since his other arm is still wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. "Oh, I think you have the wrong number ma'am, you seemed to have called my cell phone." A pause. "Alright, goodbye." He hangs up the phone and replaces it into his pocket.

"Who was that?" From what I heard, an elderly woman called, hoping to contact the movie theater. My ears were tuned into the conversation on the other line as Sebastian paused to listen to her. That said, I _know _that he didn't know her. I just want to say something, to change the subject away from our close proximity.

"She had the wrong number, it seems." My hands fiddle with the hem of my shirt as I study the walls around me, embarrassed with my previous actions. What was I _doing_? Well, it _was_ nice...to be given so much attention. I've never felt such bliss before. As I sit on Sebastian's lap, I find myself snuggling back into his warmth.

He doesn't say anything more, and neither do I. After a while, I find myself missing Sebastian's touch and I try to bury myself deeper into his chest. My hands grip the fabric of his shirt as I rub the top of my head against his collarbone. A rare smile grows on my face as Sebastian's hand returns to my ears, scratching and stoking it once more. "Mm~."

I feel Sebastian's chest start to vibrate, but then I realize _I'm _the one vibrating. I'm so content right now, I don't even feel the need to contain my joy at this situation. I wonder how long this will last, though. My wondering is cut short when Sebastian's arm around my waist tightens and I let out another inaudible purring sound of contentment.

_This is so nice~_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**** I'm really glad you all liked the fluffy chapter~! :3 I'll try to make a super long chapter (chuck full of fluffiness) if you guys want; for the 100 reviews. c:**

**Warnings:**** Some light fluff.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 24

It has been three days since I decided my unknown illness is not _actually_ an illness. I have yet to find out _what _it is, however. That said, it is now Sunday, December 9th. The remainder of last week, I refused to leave the house, with the exception of the backyard. My fears of coming across Claude again have taken over my mind, so I have decided to stay indoors. Even though the occasional lizard or butterfly cross my sight, I turn a blind eye to them; remembering the day I followed the yellow butterfly. Sebastian hasn't objected to my isolation from the outdoors, but I can tell he's worried.

I don't know why he would be concerned, though. Maybe he thinks I'm not obtaining enough vitamin D. But, the winter clouds block most of the sunlight, so that can't be it. Every time I try to figure out what Sebastian is thinking, I end up at a brick wall. _Why does has he looked so concerned lately?_

The weak sunlight from behind the black-grey clouds penetrates the glass of my bedroom window, hitting my face in the process. Opening my eyes and sleepily blinking a few times, I sit up and take a glance around my room. A section of my mind is disappointed when I don't see those ruby eyes gazing into mine, or feel the warmth of Sebastian's body as I use him as my pillow. These thoughts occur more frequently than before, so I have come to accept them as normal. Sometimes I wonder if Sebastian feels the same way abou—

_Knock Knock_

The abrupt noise almost makes me jump out of my skin, as I glare at the door that caused my near-heart attack. "Yes?" I almost smile when Sebastian opens the door with a cup of tea. He waltzes over to me and sits down on the edge of my bed, handing me the cup.

"Tea?" He dons his usual smile as he asks me the one-worded question.

My eyes shift from the teacup to Sebastian a couple times, before I nod and carefully grab it with both hands. As I inhale the aroma, I assume that it's Chai tea. Lifting the rim up to my lips, I take a sip and my face heats up. Not from the tea, but because from the corner of my eye, I can see Sebastian still smiling at me. He's done this plenty of times before, but I can never get used to it.

"Good morning, Ciel. How did you sleep?" Sebastian's silky voice slowly brings me into the world of consciousness as I lower my teacup onto my lap.

"Fine." That seems to be the default answer for many of my answers, isn't it?

Sebastian pauses for a moment, his eyes drifting away from me in the process. I take this chance to study his expression, which happens to be that same concerned look. After a few minutes of silence, he finally turns back to me and speaks. "Do you think you would be able to go outside today, Ciel?"

Do I want to go outside? I've been cooped up in here for a few days now; I suppose fresh air would be nice. If Sebastian is with me, I don't really need to worry about Claude or Alois. Maybe it's time I venture outside this house for a change. Making my decision, I tell him, "I think so." His face lights up at my answer, letting most of his concern drain from his face.

* * *

Once we are both dressed in our outerwear and step outside, I take note of the snow that is _still _on the floor. I tilt my head up to see the dark grey clouds hanging above, tell tale signs of more snow to come. As I exhale through my mouth, a small puff cloud appears in front of my face, but it quickly disappears. My uncovered eye spots Sebastian beside me, seemingly walking to his car. I look down at my feet and watch as each step crunches more and more snow.

"Sebastian?" Instantly, his head turns to face me as I continue staring at my feet. The question in my mind wants to be released from my thoughts, but I can't will myself to ask. I want to ask him if he feels the same way when I'm around _him, _but I opt out at the last second. "Where are we going?" Maybe I'll ask later.

His eyes turn into crescents as he smiles warmly at me and turns his head back to it's original position. "It's a surprise." I lift my head up to look ahead of me as I blink a few times. A surprise? Has he been planning this whole trip for a while now? Is _that _why he's been looking concerned? No, that's not why. That wouldn't make any sense, because I can still detect his worry. _Ugh, why don't I ever know what's going on!?_

When we reach the car, Sebastian opens the door for me, which, of course, causes me to blush. I step inside and pull my tail in as well, so it doesn't get caught in the door. As soon as Sebastian situates himself on his seat, he turns on the heater and warms up the car. Backing up out of the parking lot, a thought crosses my mind.

"Why didn't Grell visit on Saturday?" My question causes a slight cringe from Sebastian, but he quickly composes himself.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. It has always been a habitual thing for him in the past." A thoughtful look forms on his face, along with an expression of disgust. "But, I suppose since he is my client now, there is no need for weekly visits." My gaze drifts to the cars passing by as a small frown forms upon my lips at the mention of Grell. Our first encounter wasn't too pleasant, well for me anyway, but I haven't seen him since. When Sebastian tells me that the redhead is one of his 'clients,' I almost nod my head in approval. He _does _need help.

* * *

After about half an hour of driving, Sebastian, finally, pulls the car into an empty space inside of a parking structure. I didn't get a chance to see the name of the place, but it's a large, grey, building that has some patterns of red or yellow on the walls. I've never seen this place before, so I have no idea what is inside. Stepping out of the car and onto the concrete, I immediately start to shiver from the freezing winter wind. I cross my arms to try to warm up and look around, to see if I can guess what this place is. No luck.

Sebastian strides over to me and smiles, extending his hand. I stare at it and wonder what he's doing as I stand and shiver. Before I can make a decision, he reaches out even _more_ and takes a hold of my own hand. As soon as the palm of his hand touches mine, I almost pass out from all of my blood rushing to my cheeks. I stare wide-eyed at the contact as Sebastian's smile just widens. Turning to face the exit, he leads the way as we walk hand-in-hand.

The trip to the mysterious building is short-lived, as we near the entrance. I still can't see where the name of the place is, but keep walking, nonetheless. Once Sebastian pushes open the door and we step inside, I blink a couple of times to adjust to the lighting. As I study the inside, I realize I still don't know where we are. In the middle of the area, is a large sheet of ice, with a few people sliding around on it. Some twirl as they slide along, but most of them just glide along the side.

I look up at Sebastian with a confused expression, but he continues walking and starts to talk to a lady at the counter. She stutters a bit and mutters something about my appearance, but I just keep my attention on my surroundings. He lets go of my hand and pays the lady some money, for...I still don't know what. When he's done, I follow him over to a different area, where a man is standing behind another counter. My eyes scan the ice and I furrow my brow at the sight. Why would people purposely freeze ice in a building, just so people can slide around on it?

The man behind the counter hesitates for a moment, before handing over to Sebastian two pairs of shoes, with silver pieces of metal on the bottoms. _What is he doing?_ He says his thanks to the man and guides me over to a bench, where we both sit down. The giant ice sheet is right in front of us, and I can see, now, that the people are wearing the same shoes Sebastian was handed. They all have those blades on the bottoms of them.

Once again, I turn my head to Sebastian, to ask what we're doing here. He smiles at me and hands me a pair of those shoes. I glance down at them and scrunch my face even more.

"Have you ever been ice-skating?" Sebastian asks me as he tilts his head to the side.

"What?" I can tell he receives my message, since he steps off of the bench and kneels in front of me, taking off my shoes in the process. "What are you doing?" I really need to learn how to keep my blushes at bay.

As he finishes tying the second shoe, he stands back up and sits down next to me again. These shoes feel much too heavy and unnecessary. "I take it you have not been ice-skating, then?" I shake my head in agreement and watch him tying up his own shoes. "It's alright, I'll show you how." A figurative light bulb flashes in my mind as I realize what he's talking about. Those people on the ice must be ice-skating, right? Wait. Does that mean _I'm _going out there? _I can't do that!_

Sebastian finishes and stands up, helping me up as well. I nearly collapse onto the floor, but he grabs me and holds me steady. _How _is this going to work, again? "It's not too difficult, once you start to grasp the basics."

Reluctantly, I walk (stumble) over to the opening of the ice sheet, latching onto Sebastian the whole way. I'm not too fond of falling, especially on _ice, _so this situation causes me to be extremely nervous. In response to this, my tail shrinks behind me and my ears flatten a bit. As if to comfort me, Sebastian firmly grips my hand and guides me onto the ice.

I really hope I don't look as ridiculous as I feel at this moment. The moment both of my feet touched the ice, I haven't moved a muscle. Sebastian chuckles and offers words of encouragement, but I don't move. I am _not _going to fall.

"Do you need any help?" He's still holding my hand to help me balance, but I'm too focused on staying upright, that I almost forget. Help sounds like a pretty good offer at this point, but I'm not going to give up my pride; just so I don't fall.

"I-I'm okay." My feet start to spread apart slowly, making my eyes grow in size and I frantically try to fix the problem. This only causes me to act as if I'm running in place, leaning forward. I hear another laugh from Sebastian as he pulls my hand so I almost fall into his arms.

"Sure you are." My heated blush is even more noticeable now, since the temperature is so chilled in the room. He leads me over to the railing by the wall, which I almost lunge for. I never thought I would be so happy to see a railing. Both of my hands grip the pole and Sebastian tries to help me steady myself, but I swat his hands away in defiance. "Try to skate while holding onto the pole, if you can."

I swallow the lump in my throat and look to my side at the railing, determined to do this. "Alright." My hands hop over one another as I slide my feet along the ice. After a few minutes of this, my confidence starts to grow, making me less nervous. My tail starts to help out in my balance and I quicken my pace along the railing. From the corner of my eye, I notice Sebastian skating around near me. _Tch, showoff._

I take a few more steps and stop, seeing something in the distance ahead of me. Panic starts to settle inside my stomach as I see a blonde head of hair atop a boy about my age. I can barely decipher his eye color, considering how far away he is, but I am certain of who this boy is. _Alois Trancy._ As he skates around the ice, as if he's not having _any _problems, my mind starts asking questions. Why does he have to be _here _of all places? _Is Claude with him?_ He was that day I met him.

I shake my head and try to calm down, telling myself that he hasn't seen me and he's too far away to spot me anyway. From what I can see, _Claude _isn't anywhere, causing me to relax a bit more. Wanting to create as much distance from Alois that I can, I turn my head the other direction and start to trudge along the way I came. I spot Sebastian, doing his tricks on the ice, but he rarely takes his eyes off of me. I frown, knowing how idiotic I look and keep sliding along on the ice.

I stop for a moment and watch Sebastian skate like a professional; which makes my chest tingle once more. As he turns and faces me for a moment, our eyes lock on each other and he warmly smiles at me. My hands start to perspire and my heartbeat pounds in my chest. He returns to his skating and I focus on traveling to the farthest corner, away from Alois. Why would he be here, alone? Surely he came here with someone, right?

As I move my hand one more time, I feel it slip and I lose my handle on the bar. If Sebastian hadn't made me feel..._strange, _I wouldn't have had perspiring palms, and I wouldn't have lost my grip. My feet start to flail around, slipping on the ice and creating loud scraping noises. As my feet fly up into the air, I prepare myself for the ice-cold, hard, frozen water. I never fall onto it, however.

Instead, I fall back, into someone as they hold me up with their arms. Still in shock of not falling, the only thing I notice is that this person isn't Sebastian, since this person's frame is smaller. Another giveaway that it isn't Sebastian, is that Sebastian is still skating. "Are you okay, Ciel?"

That voice...

"A-Alois?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**** This chapter had to be done. Period. c:**

**Warnings:**** Mild language (I think), a higher rank fluff...maybe marshmallow-cotton ball status? :3**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

**Note to Awesome Mochi:**** Thank you for reviewing so many of my chapters~! Haha, Sebby as a dancing elephant...indeed, that would be interesting. c:**

Chapter 25

_***Refreshing your memory from last chapter***_

_ As I move my hand one more time, I feel it slip and I lose my handle on the bar. If Sebastian hadn't made me feel...strange, I wouldn't have had perspiring palms, and I wouldn't have lost my grip. My feet start to flail around, slipping on the ice and creating loud scraping noises. As my feet fly up into the air, I prepare myself for the ice-cold, hard, frozen water. I never fall onto it, however._

_ Instead, I fall back, into someone as they hold me up with their arms. Still in shock of not falling, the only thing I notice is that this person isn't Sebastian, since this person's frame is smaller. Another giveaway that it isn't Sebastian, is that Sebastian is still skating. "Are you okay, Ciel?"_

_ That voice..._

_ "A-Alois?"_

* * *

"Oh, Ciel~ you remember me!" My face is attacked by a blush when Alois' grip tightens and he starts to twirl me around. Since I am still on the ice, I can't steady myself or stand upright. "I was getting worried that you had forgotten about me." Now I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy from this spinning.

"A-Alois! Let go!" How can _he _skate and twirl like there's nothing wrong, but I can't even stand? He pouts and stops twirling, but doesn't release his hold on me. Squirming serves no point, so I remain here frustrated, waiting for him to loosen his grip.

"You almost fell down, you know." I feel him smirk against my ear and his warm breath covers my fur. Where is Sebastian, anyway? He was just showing off a moment ago, so why did he have to choose _now _to disappear? He said he wouldn't leave me, was tha—

"Pardon me." A familiar deep voice from behind both of us causes Alois to tighten his grip on my stomach. Just as Sebastian is about to continue talking, Alois spins around. Now that I can clearly see Sebastian, I notice that he's having a stare-down with Alois, but nobody's talking. That is, until Alois speaks up.

"Oh? And who are you? You were with my _Cielie_ the other day, huh." I almost cringe at the nickname he just threw at me. _Almost._

Sebastian temporarily breaks from his staring contest, to answer Alois. He doesn't seem too happy about it, but he introduces himself. "My apologies." Reluctantly, he gives a small bow and dons a fake smile. "I am Sebastian Michaelis." I really wish Alois would just _let go_ already.

Starting to grow uneasy from still hovering above ice, I wriggle in Alois' hold. Sebastian notices this and stares down at me with a protective look. _There it is again._

"Would you mind, releasing Ciel?" His change in demeanor is almost shocking. He sounds so _angry, _I feel like he's about to lash out at Alois.

My captor, who is _still _holding me, sighs exasperatedly. I feel him tilt his head, as if getting a better view of Sebastian as he huffs. "If I do _that, _how will he stand? CiCi could barely maintain his stability on the railing, in case you haven't noticed." I frown when he states yet another nickname, but mostly at what he said about my lack of coordination. It's not my fault I can't ice-skate. _Tch._

Taking advantage of this temporary silence, I scan my surroundings. My eyes widen in fear and I would have collapsed, if it weren't for Alois holding me. We are dead in the center of the ice. _How the hell did that happen?!_

"Alois, was it?" Sebastian asks, as if he forgot Alois' name.

"Alois Trancy, yes~." He sways to the side a bit, in a mocking manner, as he notices the frustrated expression on Sebastian's face. I try to quell my thoughts by imagining myself on grass, at the park, with normal shoes. Surprisingly, this tactic works..._slightly._

"Well then, Alois, I shall assist Ciel to the side. That is, _if you would let __go__of him._" I am ripped out of my happy place when Sebastian's firm voice reaches my ears. The blonde behind me tenses and I assume it's from nervousness. I don't blame him; Sebastian _does _sound furious. So, why doesn't he just release me then?

"Hmm." Sebastian's eyes narrow when Alois' hand rises up and strokes my ear. The soft contact makes me relax into his arms. My eyes start to flutter closed and I unconsciously lean into his hand as he starts to scratch my ear. Sebastian emits a noise that sounds even more threatening than anything I've heard, which causes Alois to cease his petting. When I wake up from my daze, I mentally scold myself for being so vulnerable. I spot Sebastian take a step forward and grit his teeth in anger.

Before this turns into a battle on ice, I decide to use Alois' temporary setback. He is only holding me with one hand, so I might have a chance to escape now. I use all of my strength to free myself and manage to do so, with little difficulty. Now that nobody is keeping me balanced, I try to concentrate and stretch out my tail for the most balance possible, which is not much. My arms reach out to both of my sides, which makes me feel like an idiot as I wobble along.

After a few moments of not falling, I manage to slide a few feet away from Sebastian and Alois. I'm not sure what the blonde and raven-haired male are doing, but I have a pretty firm belief that they are glaring at each other. My body starts to wiggle as my balance shifts, making me dip forward. My ears catch the sound of slicing ice, telling me that someone is skating over. Who is it _this _time?

Comforting, gentle hands encircle themselves around my waist, preventing me from moving _at all._ I sigh a breath of relief when I realize it's Sebastian who's holding me. How is it that his timing can be terrible, but perfect as well?

"Don't worry Ciel, I will not allow you to fall." As he straightens me and I stand upright, I notice Alois with his arms crossed: pouting. When he sees that I'm looking at him, he perks up and cheerfully smiles. The blonde quickly waves and mouths, 'See you soon,' before skating away.

"I-I don't need your help." Even though that is a blatant lie, I don't know if I can handle being this close to Sebastian for long. My heart feels as if it is going to burst again, which makes my face redden even more.

Sebastian smirks and his voice sounds much more normal now, than it did when he was 'chatting' with Alois. "As I have said before," lifting me up and into his arms, Sebastian smiles down at me and chuckles at the small yelp of surprise I emit from the contact, "you are a _terrible_ liar." My cheeks flush a deep red at his words and I avert my gaze, trying to slow my heart rate.

Knowing there is nothing I can say to contradict or retort back to Sebastian, I sit in his arms. He drifts over to the edge of the rink, but doesn't set me down. Instead, he waltzes over to the bench and sits down, with me on his lap. _Of course_, my blush grows; why wouldn't it? _Ugh._ He smiles onto his face as he studies my features, making my palms perspire once more.

"You have a knack for drawing people in, don't you Ciel?" I don't really understand what he's saying, since every single person in my life has avoided me, save for Alois, _Claude, _and Sebastian. Is he just trying to lighten up the mood, then? Maybe it's the solid ground, or maybe it's the Sebastian chair, but my mood _is_ brightening.

No people are anywhere near us, with the exception of a few on the ice sheet: skating. My nose crinkles as Sebastian's hair tickles it, unintentionally. As I realize how _close _we actually are, my mind starts to shift to when I lost my control and snuggled into Sebastian. My face instantly heats up and I try to shake away the images, to no avail.

"Is something wrong?" Concern is laced throughout his velvety voice, which makes me want to bury myself into his chest and just stay that way. I use my willpower to fight that urge and remain sitting.

"Oh, I'm fine." Every so often, I glance to the side at Sebastian and I find myself almost leaning toward him. I wonder if he notices?

"Well, alright then." The tone of his voice changes to that of determination from skeptically hearing my answer.

The cold air conditioning of the room causes me to desperately want Sebastian's warmth. But, I am committed to retaining my self-control. That is...until he forcibly pulls my back flush against his chest. My whole body heats up, but it's a comforting heat. Slowly closing my eyes, I let a small smile form on my lips at the affection I'm being given.

But, before I can even _start _purring, Sebastian leans over my shoulder and gently pushes my cheek, making me look directly into his ruby eyes. A few centimeters of air separates us, but that distance slowly disappears when Sebastian closes the gap and places his lips on mine. My eyes instantly widen, but quickly flutter closed from the sensation. I melt into the kiss as he uses his hand to lightly run through my hair. I've never felt something so...blissfully serene before. Sebastian tastes so sweet; he might even be sweeter than sugar, if that is even _possible._

His soft lips are so warm and gentle, all of my thoughts spill out of my mind and onto the floor as moments pass. When Sebastian breaks away, I still feel his hand in my hair and I slowly open my eyes. Watching me with a loving smile, Sebastian presses his forehead against mine and squeezes me slightly. The redness in my face never leaves, but I couldn't care less right now as Sebastian kisses my nose.

He pulls away and sits back in his original position, resting his chin on my head. A genuine smile crawls onto my lips as I recall what happened. Sebastian just..._kissed_ me. Closing my eyes, I hear my faint remnants of a purr in my chest. How long has that been going on?

...

...

_To hell with self-control._

Not caring in the slightest to restrain myself any further, I turn around and wrap my arms around Sebastian's neck. He seems a bit shocked, but he smiles and starts to pet my ears. The low hum in my chest intensifies as I bury myself into Sebastian's collar bone. Using one hand to lift up my chin, he leans down and brushes his lips against mine; causing me to melt even more into his embrace. I feel him smile as he captures yet another sweet kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**** I feel like a failure, updating so late. I'm soory! TAT **

**Warnings:**** Some **_**more**_** fluff...and not proofread...again.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Sebastian Michaelis**

**Summary of Last:**** So after 25 chapters, Sebby finally kisses Ciel. *o* Wait...where'd Alois go? And...where's Claude...? c;**

Chapter 26

Seconds turn to minutes as minutes turn to hours. I'm not entirely sure how long Ciel has been sitting on my lap, but I just can't understand how utterly _adorable_ he is. As he sits here, content, I let my mind wander.

I knew that I had feelings for Ciel, but I was not entirely sure just _how _strong they were. Well, perhaps I did...but I was in denial, since I assumed Ciel felt differently. My decision to kiss him was, regrettably, a spur-of-the-moment action. I'm so relieved that I didn't just completely destroy our relationship. That's the last thing I want to do.

One thing of which I am certain, is the cause of my rash actions. Alois. Alois was _holding _Ciel. He was _touching _Ciel. Maybe I'm being overly possessive, but when Alois started to pet Ciel's ears, I almost lost it. But, I could have prevented that ordeal, if only I was more observant. I would have seen that blonde boy skate up to him and I would have seen Ciel start to slip. That said, since I _didn't_ see him, my frustration and anger boiled within me, almost making me snap. Since I _am _a therapist, I should be able to control my emotions. But, I was on the brink.

As soon as I carried Ciel over to this bench, I started to calm down. Still, the memory of someone _else_ calling Ciel as their own made me furious. I do not know when I began to think of Ciel as _my _own...but it has happened. I only met the boy a week or so ago and I _never _attach myself to anyone that quickly. Something...there's something about him, but, what?

"Sebastian...?" I lift my chin off of Ciel's silky hair and sit up straight, to respond.

"Yes?" As I say this, his heartbeat starts to speed up.

"Uhm..." He squirms in my hold and hesitates a while before continuing. "N-Nevermind." I raise an eyebrow and tighten my grip on his waist, causing his heartbeat to pound through his back, against my chest.

"Ciel." Burying my nose into his hair, I inhale his sweet scent and continue speaking. "Would you like to try to skate again?"

* * *

After at least two hours, we leave the skating rink and shuffle into the car. Ciel isn't too..._balanced _when it comes to ice-skating. It took him nearly thirty minutes to learn how to stand on his own. Even _that _didn't last long. Does he know how precious he looks when he concentrates?

The car ride home doesn't take as long as it did when we first drove here, since the traffic has almost completely dissipated. Warm heat envelops the small space inside of the car, creating a warm environment that is completely isolated from the freezing chill outside. It all stops once we reach home.

Stepping out of the car and opening the door for Ciel, I notice his ears are perky and his tail is swishing happily. He seems so cheerful. I wonder if that's because—

"What?" A deep blue eye stares up at me for a moment as I return the sentiment. Have I been just staring at him? I suppose so, since his cheeks are dusted with the slightest shade of pink and he avoids my gaze; looking everywhere else, but me.

"Oh, nothing. Ciel." I pause and place my hand on his head, causing him to look up at me and deepen his blush. "Did you have a nice time today?" Besides the near-falling and stumbling, not to mention the 'Alois' infestation...

"Yeah..." I can't do this anymore. Kneeling down in the snow-covered ground, I cup Ciel's cheeks with my hands and smile warmly. He looks so shocked and I can tell he doesn't understand what I'm doing. The boy's starting to resemble a ripe tomato, with how red is blush is. _Oh, how cute._

Not wanting to make him uncomfortable by any means, I slowly lean to him and wait to see if he pulls away. When he doesn't move a muscle, I lean _just _a bit more and kiss him. As he eventually closes his eyes, I shut mine as well and wrap my arms around his waist to pull him closer. The snow is absolutely freezing, but there are more pressing matters to attend to; especially since Ciel is now hugging my neck.

* * *

The aroma of split-pea soup drifts through the air as I finish stirring the concoction. When we entered the house, Ciel was acting...differently. To any other person, they would have thought better of it, but I noticed it. Something was..._off. _But, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Just, _different._ Pouring the soup into the second bowl, I carry the tray into the dining room and set it down on the table. Ciel is already sitting, waiting to chow down on the meal. When I sit down, both of us start to eat, without saying one word. That's perfectly fine though.

Finishing about half of my meal, I look to the window and see what a white wonderland it has become. This time of year creates such a scenery, doesn't it?

My brow furrows when I think of that day, when I first met Ciel. He was so filthy and lonely, as if he was left behind by society. Thank god it wasn't snowing then. Would he have frozen to death in that horrid alleyway? How long would that take? From what he's told me, he has lived outdoors for a few years...so he _has _been through these conditions before. But, what did he do to outlive them? Was it just by luck or chance?

When I open my eyes, I realize I had been closing my eyes and see Ciel, still eating his soup. My frown slightly fades, but I can't bring myself to leave that topic behind. Just how miserable was this boy's life?

_Clink_

I temporarily snap out of it when Ciel rests his spoon against the rim of the bowl. My line of sight drifts down to my own meal, making me realize I still have half of it left. Hmm, it's most likely cold now...

"I'll take these for you." Deciding to save it for later, I stand up and grab both of our dishes; carrying them atop the tray. I turn the faucet and start to scrub, but I hear the soft pitter-patter of feet behind me. I almost assume it's one of my cats.

_Almost._

"Do...do you need any help?" Ciel stops walking as he stands next to me, examining the remaining dirty dishes.

"Oh, thank you. No need to worry, I shall finish these in a few minutes." A pause. "Actually, would you mind checking up on the trio to see if they are faring alright?" Rinsing a plate and setting it to dry, I reach for another.

"Okay." Once again, I hear the small steps of Ciel, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once I dry my hands and inspect my work, I turn off the lights and head into Timmy, Tommy, and Berry's room. The door is closed, so that means that none of them managed to escape this time. _This time. _"Ciel?" I turn the knob and push open the door, to reveal the most heartwarming scene.

On the carpet, right next to a sleeping Berry, is a sleeping Ciel. Timmy and Tommy are eating their food, oblivious to what is happening. The way Ciel is curled up is so endearing, he's just like a kitten. His tail is wrapped around his form and his hands are close to his face, along with his knees. The rhythmic rising and falling of his chest tells me that he's been asleep for a while. It must have taken me more than a few minutes to finish those dishes, I suppose.

I find myself nearing Ciel, causing Timmy and Tommy to _barely_ acknowledge my presence. When I sit down, right next to Ciel, I gently scoop him up and place his top half on my lap. Now that he's using me as his pillow, I take this opportunity to lightly pet his ears and am rewarded with a vicious purr. Does he sleep as much as a normal cat does? If that's the case, then no wonder he's already fast asleep. At least I don't have to worry that he's ill or something of that sort.

Eventually, as sleepy eyelids blink and the purring ceases, Ciel awakens into the world of reality. He doesn't move, however, so I continue stroking his ear, contentedly. Part of me questions if he is _really _just sleepy, or if he simply wants to stay in his position. I like to think the latter.

"Se...bastian." Was that a question? He sounds so groggy, I can barely tell if he meant to actually _say _my name. I suppose he's just sleepy then.

As he slowly starts to wake up, I study his features and suddenly, it clicks. The reason I grew attached to him so quickly. The reason I find myself so strongly protective over him. The reason I smile whenever he pops into my mind.

"Ciel." It's not something _about _Ciel that has me captivated, it _**is **_Ciel.

* * *

"I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**** We'll go back to Sebby's confession in chapter 28. Will Ciel finally understand his "illness?" c:**

**Warnings:**** Language, 'F bomb,' Claude's back...dun dun **_**dun.**_** Will Alois save the day? *o***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Alois Trancy**

**End Note:**** This is the day of Ciel's ice-skating surprise (Sunday). Brace yourselves...here we go!**

Chapter 27

This morning, I literally wake up to the sound of a _thud._ Before I wake up, I somehow manage to fall off of my bed and onto the floor. Thus, the thud. _How wonderful_. So, after having a near-panic attack, I pull myself off of the carpet and dress for Sunday. Once that's all settled, I trot down the stairs and head for the kitchen. Oh...there's Claude.

He's been acting so strange since that whole incident. Just the way he _moves _is odd. It's creepy as hell, even though it's barely noticeable. He hasn't said much to me and I'm worried that he'll do something again. He hasn't taken out his anger or frustration on me yet...so at least that's good. Right? But...I feel like he has something on his mind that isn't pleasant. Too bad for him, I'm going to protect Ciel, so he doesn't stand a chance. Not when I'm around.

"Morning, Claude." Why put a "good" in that sentence? That would be a blatant lie. Well, for _him _anyway; my morning has been just dandy. Beside the falling out of bed part.

As expected, I receive no response or reply, but he blinks. _Blinks._

He's so weird.

"What's for breakfast?" That's when he does something that fucking _creeps me out_. I've seen him do this before, but it always freaks me out more than the last time. Last time, was when he first met Ciel. Claude _smirks._ It's not just a small, unnoticeable smirk, either, it's a full-blown devilish smile.

"Bacon and eggs." This is rapidly making me uneasy.

"A-Alright." Hesitantly, I sit down at the table and start to eat my breakfast. Since I'm so preoccupied with terrifying thoughts of Claude's..._smirk..._I don't really eat. He takes a seat next to mine and shoves a bite of eggs in his mouth. I squirm a bit in my seat, not being too comfortable with this. Ever since I found out that he was a liar, I have tried to avoid him as much as possible. But, when he does something like _this, _how am I supposed to avoid him? _He's right there. _I feel like he's a ticking time-bomb, but I have no idea when the _hell_ he's going to snap.

_Then I make a mistake._

As he snakes his hand onto my thigh, I react by whipping my head around and smashing my hand across his face. I immediately regret this and cover my mouth with my hands; staring wide-eyed at the growing red mark. _Why did I do that?! _I've never actually hit Claude before...I'm such an _idiot!_

"**Alois**." I almost cringe at his new tone of voice. His strange expression is gone, only to be replaced by a deep frown. Now I've done it. _I'm _the one who caused him to snap. Before he can act on his anger, I jump up from my seat and take a few steps back. He can't hurt me, right? Why would he want to...? No, that's such a useless, idiotic question. He's hurt me countless times before, what's stopping him now?

Nothing.

Before I even have a chance to _blink, _Claude leaves the table and lunges for me, successfully ramming me up against the wall. The breath is knocked out of me for a second before I notice that he is still pushing me into the wall. I frown and look at him dead in the eyes as I spit out, "_Rapist._" The expression on his face is priceless when I say this. He looks so...oh no. He's even _more _mad. Shit.

"What?" That's right...he didn't know I saw him. Oh great, I just blew it...I blew it. _Damnit!_

"Uh..." How the hell am I supposed to get out of this situation _now_?

I don't have much time to think, since he interrupts my thoughts. "And just what makes you think that?" His voice sounds more calm than before, but that's even worse. I feel like I'm standing in the eye of the storm right now.

"I-I...you—" The chilling glare he sends me as he narrows his eyes forces me to stop talking, not that I had anything to say, really.

"Alois." I think he's trying to see what I know now, since his grip on my arms slacks and he steps back a bit. He's still holding me against the wall, though. This whole situation is so weird, this is probably the most emotion Claude has _ever _shown. Over the past years, I thought he was immune to feelings. Does that mean _everything _I've known about him was a lie? I'm not even surprised anymore.

"What?" False confidence starts to form within me as I take a deep breath, which is, most likely, the largest mistake I've made so far. "You know Claude, you're disgusting. Not even that. Absolutely pitiful and revolting, to say the least. Still, that only scratches the surface of your filthy being. Want to know something? Of course you do. Yes, I was _there. _I _saw _you. Next time you try to _rape _someone, don't choose a room with a window. But, there won't ever _be _a next time." Trying to retain my confidence, I smirk and stare right back at him.

That confidence is short-lived, when Claude makes a furious sound...sort of like a growl, and slams me back against the wall once more. This time, however, I'm prepared, and the wind isn't taken out of me.

No. I'm not going to let him do this to me. I'm not going to end up where Ciel almost was. _Not again._

"GET OFF!" I more than scream in his face and start to kick his shins and stomp on his feet. He lets out a cry of pain as I knee him in his crotch, instantly releasing me and allowing me to escape. As I run in the opposite direction, I don't turn around and sprint as fast as I can away from that bastard. The soles of my shoes smash against the ground, one after the other, as I blindedly run down the sidewalk. I don't care where I'm going, but that doesn't even matter. As long as I'm away from _him, _I'll be fine.

* * *

After what seems like hours of endlessly running through the streets, I stop and lean against a grey building. Catching my breath and calming myself down, I grab a hold on my bearings. Where exactly...am I? My throat feels dry and scratchy, not having any water yet today and running for my life.

I take a few steps forward and look up at the building, noticing that it's an ice-skating rink. Most of the panic and fear in my body start to evaporate, leaving small traces of joy. I love ice-skating. Claude and I used to go—

_Claude._

I shake my head to rid my mind of his _face _and head inside. When I spot the counter, I reach into my pocket and pull out some money to pay for my entrance. Tying up the laces on my skates and heading out onto the ice, I feel myself start to relax. But, of course that doesn't last long, since reality starts to slap me across my face. _How the hell am I going to get home?_

I sigh and glide along the ice, creating small lines of scratched ice as a trail. A few minutes pass, when I spot a boy with dark blue hair, I think. He's too far away to see clearly. That said, I skate up closer and notice that the boy has cat-ears and a tail as well. _Ciel!_ I can't believe my timing. He looks so cute, trying to pull himself along on the railing, with his focused face. He isn't facing me, but I can tell that his head turns to the side and I follow his line of sight. That's when I spot that guy Ciel was with. Did he say his name?

I don't remember.

When I shift my eyes back to Ciel, I notice his red cheeks and slipping hands. Wait, slipping hands?

"Ciel!" Just barely before he comes crashing to the ground, I find my way over to him and hold him up. "Are you okay, Ciel?"

"A-Alois?"

* * *

Now that I know Sebastian's name and our battle for Ciel is over, I watch them make their way over to the benches and sigh. From what I saw, it seemed like Ciel is pretty much over the event with Claude. That makes me happy. Well, at least that's what it _seemed _like.

As I grab a hold of the side-railing, I notice that I can still see them, with Ciel in his lap. Is Ciel _really_ happy? My thoughts start to be confirmed as Sebastian plants a kiss onto the boy. I swear, I see a smile on his face. When Ciel turns around and snuggles into Sebastian, I start to understand.

_I suppose he is._

Not wanting to be anymore of a stalker than I already am, I head over to the other side of the sheet of ice and take my time enjoying myself. Time passes and eventually, I decide to take my leave. Replacing my shoes and stepping outside, I glance upward and my eyes widen as I see no clouds. Not only that...but there are more starts out than grains of sand at a shoreline. I must have been in there longer than I thought.

The nighttime sky and freezing wind has me worry slightly. I reach into my pocket, hoping to find my phone—

Not there.

That's right, when I heard of Luka's...death_, _I unconsciously dropped it; smashing it to pieces. Great. Just Great. Well...what the hell am I supposed to do _now_?

Without many options, I choose to wrap my arms around my shoulders and sit down outside the building, leaning against the wall. My hair lightly brushes against my cheeks as a particularly cold breeze drifts by, causing me to shake. I wonder...would Claude come looking for me?

I almost laugh at my question. Of course not. It's not like he _cares. _If I died from the cold, he would probably think of it as if it were a convenience. One less child to take care of and feed, one less nuisance to deal with. One less outlet on which to take out anger and frustration. I suppose that last one isn't too positive on his end, is it? Well, that's something he'll just have to _deal _with.

I curl up even more and squeeze my legs to my chest in an attempt to warm myself. That's not working at all. I rest my head in between my knees and watch the pavement sleep. Have I really been here all day?

_Grumble_

Fantastic, now my stomach is growling. I should have expected that, since I skipped lunch _and _dinner. I guess I skipped breakfast as well, didn't I? With the exception of a few bites of eggs.

I raise my eyes and notice that the street lamps along the street are lit, but even with the light and that of the city's the sky is still clearly visible. The environment would be perfect, if it weren't for the damn wind, which is as cold as _hell. _That statement doesn't make much sense, does it? Isn't Hell supposed to be hot and burning? Maybe it's as frigid as ice instead, being just cold enough to drive you insane, but not kill you. I wonder what would be worse...

My head starts to slowly lower back onto my knees and my eyelids droop as Sleep begins Her work on my mind and body. I can't stay active as much with this cold and it feels so nice to relax and close my eyes. If...Claude doesn't look for me...is this...how it...will...end...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**** My update dates have been so scattered. *o* (I blame school.) Alois' chappies are always so sad. :c**

**Warnings:**** Some fluff (of course). :3**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 28

_***Memory refresher from chapter 26* (POV: Sebastian Michaelis)**_

_Eventually, as sleepy eyelids blink and the purring ceases, Ciel awakens into the world of reality. He doesn't move, however, so I continue stroking his ear, contentedly. Part of me questions if he is really just sleepy, or if he simply wants to stay in his position. I like to think the latter._

_ "Se...bastian." Was that a question? He sounds so groggy, I can barely tell if he meant to actually say my name. I suppose he's just sleepy then._

_ As he slowly starts to wake up, I study his features and suddenly, it clicks. The reason I grew attached to him so quickly. The reason I find myself so strongly protective over him. The reason I smile whenever he pops into my mind._

"_Ciel." It's not something about Ciel that has me captivated, it is Ciel._

"_I love you."_

* * *

_Well, I'm awake now._ When I shoot open my eyes and look up, I see Sebastian's crimson eyes gazing into me. Did I hear him correctly? He said he...loves me. I must be hearing things. But, at the same time...I feel..._happy. _Genuinely. Then, it hits me like a train.

_Do I love Sebastian?_

These alien feelings I've had whenever he's around...could they be _love_? I always loved my family and friends, but, that was a different sensation than this. My feelings are more intense and concentrated than when they were directed at my past relationships. I guess...

"I-I..." Am I sure? Yes, I am. I know what I've been dealing with now. Sebastian's tender kiss confirmed that. "I love you too...Sebastian." My face heats up immensely as he smiles and pulls my top half up to him in a hug. Without realizing what I'm doing, I reach my arms up and wrap them around his neck, burying my face under his chin.

"I'm glad." His velvety voice echoes throughout the room, making my heart tingle. Is this what love feels like? I can't be sure, but I like to think so.

After a few moments of content silence, I sneeze. Oh, yeah, we're still in the cat-infested room. Rubbing my nose and sitting up straight, I try to contain my allergies. I hear him chuckle and he scratches my ear for a moment, before saying something that makes my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"You sounded just like a kitten, Ciel." Once he finishes laughing, I feel his eyes staring at me, but I avoid his gaze and look at the carpet. "So adorable." At this, I turn to look at him and notice the warmest smile gracing his lips. My heart melts at this simple gesture and I smile back. I find it hard to believe how easy it is to smile when I'm around him. "Perhaps we should step out of this room, seeing as how you are allergic." I slowly nod my head in agreement and Sebastian helps me stand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh yeah, I didn't tell him about my allergies, even though he has _three cats._ It's kind of strange how much he likes cats. I thought not telling him wouldn't be too big of a deal, so I tried to forget about it. Another reason would be that when I first came here, I didn't really _know _for sure if I wanted to leave. If he knew I was allergic to his pets, he wouldn't let me stay. Right? Well, there's nothing to be done about it now, is there.

"It's not a problem, really. My allergies haven't acted up in years, even in the past winters with all the snow..." My mind starts to drift to the memory of last winter and I almost shiver when I recall the temperature.

* * *

_*__**Memory***_

_ Damnit. The snow this year is so abundant, I don't know if it will ever stop falling. Even being curled up in my favorite corner in the alleyway, snow still manages to reach me. My tail swats some of it away, which only succeeds in making me colder. I squeeze my legs to my chest and hide my face in my knees to try to retain warmth as I let out a sneeze._

_ Why did everything have to end up this way? Everyday, I wonder...will I see tomorrow? My mind rushes to the answer of 'yes,' but I know in my gut that the odds aren't in my favor. How I have survived until now leaves me dumbfounded. I scoot closer to the corner and wrap my tail around my ankles as a few snowy crystals drift onto my ears._

_ Ugh! I hate this! Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to be some filthy street rat living day-to-day in an alleyway? Why does everyone pass me by...? Why...why did...Mom and Dad have to die?_

_The soft crunch of snow under feet perks my ears up and I lift my head to see someone passing the opening of the alley. The man stops and peers inside, catching a glimpse of me. What is he going to do? Will he...help me? A blink...and he's gone, leaving footprints in his wake. After a few minutes of falling snow, the prints are covered up, as if he was never there at all._

_ I tightly close my eyes and try to shut out my thoughts, but one question pesters me to no end. Am I a footprint in a winter snowstorm?_

_***End Memory***_

* * *

"Ciel? What's the matter? You're shivering." I look up at Sebastian and fake a smile to reassure him that I'm alright. His concerned expression stays planted on his face and I can tell he doesn't buy it. I should have known.

"I'm alright." Maybe that will convince him. I am technically alright, I just had a memory that caused a reaction. This apparently happens to me a lot, so I should start to fix that. I don't know why I haven't already tried to, but it's becoming more and more of a problem.

A sigh. "I understand it is winter, but in here, it is well over the temperature outside, so there is no reason for you to be shivering." He leans down and nears my face, stopping inches away. "You look rather pale as well...should I be concerned about a virus?"

I shake my head with a blush and take a few steps back, creating distance between us. "No...I said I'm alright." Present day slowly makes its way back into my mind and my shivers eventually cease. Instead of looking concerned, he now looks sort of...distressed, but he forces a smile and pats my head.

He turns to leave the room, but before he exits, he turns around and says, "I'm sorry, but that is obviously not a true statement." As soon as he leaves the room, he pokes his head out again and says, "Come now, we can't have your allergies progress, now can we?" He's so caring..._it's almost scary._

I avoid the numerous tempting cat toys and use my quickly fading willpower to ignore them as I exit the room. I spot Sebastian sitting down in that same couch where he always seems to somehow force me to talk. Hesitantly, I make my way over and sit down, leaving an extra cushion between us for space. It's not that I would rather stay away from him, it's just an instinct of mine to avoid people. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt, knowing he's going to ask a question. My heart starts to flutter when I notice him scooting over to me and sits less than a few inches away.

Minutes pass and he still hasn't said one word. This is starting to get uncomfortable. Just as I think of saying something, he beats me to it, saying, "I worry, Ciel." Well, that was unexpected. I place my hands on my lap and notice the fan above us, pushing air around the room.

"Why?" He doesn't really tell me things such as this, so I am a bit curious as to why he's telling me he's worried.

"Well," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, as if to think of what to say, "are you truly happy, being with me?" His question shocks me, causing me to look at him with wide eyes and confusion. Why wouldn't I be happy with him?

"Of course I am! Why would you even need to ask something like that? I already told you that I love you." The last three words of my sentence makes me turn away to try to hide my growing blush.

His previous disposition apparently changes, since he chuckles and I can tell he's smiling. A comforting arm reaches around my waist and pulls me closer to him, which I should have expected, but didn't.

"And I you."

* * *

The bright glow of the television screen in front of us illuminates most of the room. Sebastian and I have been watching the T.V. for a few hours now, even though I fell asleep a long while ago. It is easy to drift into sleep, since Sebastian's lap makes such a nice pillow and his rhythmic breathing lulls me to sleep.

After what seems like a few minutes, I open my eyes again and blink a few times, adjusting to the bright screen. I yawn and stretch a small amount, not wanting to leave the comfort of my newly-found pillow and snuggle back into the warmth. Sebastian's hair brushes against my ears, making them flicker, as he leans down and kisses the side of my head.

My happiness is cut off, when an obscenely loud phone rings in the distance. I jump off of Sebastian and sit upright with my guard up, ready to attack. Only when I see Sebastian walk across the room to the phone, do I realize that I'm not in danger. I mentally face-palm and lean back, gazing at the screen in front of me.

"Yes, hello?" A long pause and then a sigh. "Are you sure? Alright, where again?" I rub the sleep out of the corner of my eyes and yawn again, content with the extra sleep I've acquired "And you're sure about that?" I turn and look over to the source of the noise, finding Sebastian, with a hand on his face in annoyance. "You couldn't have been in _that _much of a hurry. Where is everyone else? Am I the _only _one available?" A third yawn grips my lungs. "Alright then. But, you can't keep expecting me to deal with these things for you. I'll see you later."

_Click_

"What was that?"

He sighs and walks over to the closet, grabbing his coat and mine as well. Seeing this, I stand up and trot over, waiting for an answer. "That was a co-worker from the shelter. Apparently, since he had 'things to do,' I must pick up where he left off and help a stray."

"A stray?"

"Yes, though he wasn't sure what type of animal it was, since he was preoccupied with other matters." He bends down and wraps me in my coat and I look up at him as he starts out the door.

"Is that safe? I mean, since you are going to put it in your car." I am all too familiar with the animal control community, almost having been caught a few times. I don't understand why they thought I was deemed acceptable for capture. The times when I saw the van and those familiar faces, I was always at the park, which made me think that someone called them. People are so idiotic, to think I am a rabid animal.

Sebastian questioningly looks at me, but nods and gives an answer. "Well, I suppose we'll see how dangerous it is, once we figure out just _what _it is."

Once we step inside Sebastian's car, the heater warms up my body and I relax into the sheets. My eyes flutter closed as I watch the nighttime sky pass by. Just how late is it? I don't really care, since I drift off into sleep once again.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ooh, what will happen...any guesses?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**** Gah, you guys and your guesses are too keen for me. I think all of you that guessed, got the answer right. *-* I need to be more mysterious. Haha~**

**Warnings:**** Fluff (of course), ****mild**** language.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

**Note to Guest Reviewer:**** Thank you for reading my story and reviewing with constructive criticism~. :3 I completely understand what you're saying, but I have already thought of that unsaid police problem and whatnot. That aside, things will start to make more sense, what with the public's view of Ciel soon...hopefully (I hope that sentence made sense *-*). I hope this chapter helps fix that problem. c:**

Chapter 29

_***Memory Refresher From Last Chapter***_

_"A stray?"_

_ "Yes, though he wasn't sure what type of animal it was, since he was preoccupied with other matters." He bends down and wraps me in my coat and I look up at him as he starts out the door._

_ "Is that safe? I mean, since you are going to put it in your car." I am all too familiar with the animal control community, almost having been caught a few times. I don't understand why they thought I was deemed acceptable for capture. The times when I saw the van and those familiar faces, I was always at the park, which made me think that someone called them. People are so idiotic, to think I am a rabid animal._

_ Sebastian questioningly looks at me, but nods and gives an answer. "Well, I suppose we'll see how dangerous it is, once we figure out just what it is."_

_ Once we step inside Sebastian's car, the heater warms up my body and I relax into the sheets. My eyes flutter closed as I watch the nighttime sky pass by. Just how late is it? I don't really care, since I drift off into sleep once again._

* * *

The soft clinking of keys and a distinct 'click' noise wakes me up from my nighttime nap. Sebastian stops the car and turns off the engine as I yawn and sit upright. Upon taking in my surroundings, I notice that it is still dark outside and we are nowhere _near _Sebastian's house. Too tired to wonder, I accept this fact and look at Sebastian, who appears to be studying something a few meters away from the car.

To get a better view, I blink owlishly and lean forward, to see a white mess of fur with a tail. _A dog. _My tail bristles and I bare my teeth, almost hissing at the creature through the windshield. Why did the 'stray' have to be a _dog _out of all things?

"Calm down kitt—Ciel." He's lucky I'm preoccupied right now, otherwise I would have picked up on that word he almost uttered. The dog wags its tail and rummages its nose through a trash pile, near a tipped over trash can. That _dog _probably knocked it over. _Tch._ I do not like dogs. "Stay here, I shall evaluate the situation at hand." With that said, he opens his door and steps out, closing it behind him.

With wide eyes, I watch as Sebastian carefully nears the animal and appears to be talking to it. I faintly hear his voice outside of the car as the dog's eyes light up and it _charges _over to Sebastian. I'm on the edge of my seat as the dog leaps into the air on its hind legs and almost seems to be smiling as it sticks its tongue out in the breeze. Sebastian is forcefully pinned to the snowy concrete by the white haired, red eyed dog.

This whole situation doesn't seem very safe, but the creature hasn't really _attacked _so far or shown any signs of madness. Sebastian's facial expression would have made me laugh, if it weren't for my _strong _dislike for canines. As he attempts to push off the dog and calm it down, I spot something in the distance. It is right beside a dark, grey wall and I feel as though I've seen it before. Not just the thing, but the building next to it.

If I didn't have well-seeing eyes in the darkness, I wouldn't have realized that the familiar building is the ice-skating rink. I also wouldn't have realized that the 'thing,' is actually Alois. Looking down, I notice that I've stepped out of the car and am currently walking to the blonde. Why would he still be here? In the snow no less...

"Alois." Now that I stand a few feet away from the boy, I notice how..._dead_ he looks. Just as I reach out my hand to check for a pulse, the smallest rise and fall of his chest alerts me that he is just _barely _alive. "Alois!" Why the hell is he out here? It must be below freezing, especially with this wind.

When I crouch in front of him, I see that his whole body is shivering and I can clearly hear his raspy breaths. The small puff clouds of every breath he releases shows just how chilled the night air is. Without thinking, I scoot over to his side and wrap my arms around him to try to warm him up. I _hate _touching people and I _hate _being touched, but I leave my thoughts behind as I feel Alois' heartbeat.

_Thump...Thump_

It's so low and shallow, it's barely audible; even for my ears. Alois' skin is so pale, it almost matches the snow beneath him. _Why the hell is he out here?_

Sebastian comes into view less than two minutes later, with a distraught look on his face. Not wanting to waste any time on reading expressions, I take one last glance at Alois, then at Sebastian. One thought pesters my mind as I feel the coldness emanating from within the blonde beside me.

"We need to help him."

* * *

The soft 'tick-tick' of the wall clock and the occasional shuffling of feet are the only sounds as Sebastian and I sit in the waiting room of the hospital. Just after I found Alois, Sebastian and I decided to bring him here. Since Sebastian said he was friendly and most likely a runaway, he placed him in the backseat: along with Alois.

This did not bode well with me, since the dog was constantly trying to lick or sniff me in some way. I would claw at it and hiss to try to scare it away, but obviously that wasn't working, since it wouldn't stop. Besides the dog, Alois stayed asleep the whole drive to the hospital. We left the canine in the car and rushed the blonde inside, where he was carried into a separate room. I'm not sure how long it has been since we first arrived, but it feels like hours. I know I don't particularly _like _Alois, but he hasn't done anything terribly bad to me or hurt me in any way.

The shuffling of feet makes my ears perk up and I lift my head, to see a man in white with a stethoscope around his neck walking over to us. Sebastian stands up and I watch as the two converse for a few moments. The doctor informs Sebastian of Alois' condition, which seems to be getting better. I think he says Alois had hypothermia, if I hear correctly. After a few handshakes and nods, Sebastian sits back down and the doctor departs.

"It appears Alois' previous situation of staying outside in the below-freezing temperatures has caused a case of hypothermia. The doctors have remedied this and are now checking to be certain of his health." Sebastian sighs and glances up at the clock, frowning slightly. "It's quite late, isn't it? Are you tired, Ciel?"

As if on cue, I yawn and cover my mouth with my hand, silently answering his question. He smiles a bit and brings his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to lean on his side. Even with my nap in the car, I'm _still _sleepy. I tiredly shut my eyes and try to catch up with Sleep as She runs throughout my subconscious without a care.

* * *

_I hold my breath as I try to stay as silent as possible. Damnit, this is the third time this week! Who the hell keeps calling the authorities? From behind the shrub, I can clearly see the blue uniform of my current enemy. I doubt he sees me, since he isn't making a move in my direction. Wait...something's not right._

_ Where's the other one?_

_ My heart starts to pound when I hear the crunching of leaves to my side. As slowly as I can, I turn to face the blue clad police officer. He's about ten feet away...watching me. Crap._

_ I take to my feet and dart out of my hiding place to escape them, which leads me onto the street. Narrowly avoiding traffic as I run, I constantly look behind me to see if I'm being followed. I don't see them, so maybe they've finally given up. They haven't been able to catch me yet, and it's been a year since they first noticed me._

_ My feet carry me to the side of the road, where I start to slow my pace and walk. Great, now I'm lost. Did I run the wrong way? Idiotic cops, they just _had_ to find a way to ruin my day, didn't they? Just as I turn around to head back, I come face-to-face with a smirking blue-suited man._

_ I have to refrain myself from scratching the smirk off his face, since that would only cause more trouble. Instead, I take a deep breath to calm myself down and look him straight in the eyes._

_ "My my, you're a feisty kitten, aren't you?" Just one scratch..._

_ "What do you want?" What's wrong with the police here?_

_ He doesn't move away, but he grabs my shoulder with a death-grip. "You know, the public doesn't take too well to filthy creatures roaming the streets." Just one scratch... "I'm here to make sure the people of this town are nice and happy." Just a mauling..._

_ "Y-You can't do that! You can't just take me away from here." What is he planning, anyway?_

_ He tilts his head; almost in amusement. "Then tell me, where do you live little kitten?" No...no, he can't put me back in that place! He can't do that to me!_

_ "M-My home?" I need to get out of here._

_ "Yes." He places his other hand on my available shoulder and forces me to stay still. "You must have a home, _right_? Now that I mention it...I did hear rumors a while back about a strange _kitten _being adopted from the orphanage. What do you think?" What am I supposed to say to that? 'Oh, yes officer, I am homeless. Why don't you just take me back to the shelter?' No way am I going to just stand here and be scrutinized by this imbecile._

_ A sudden gust of wind causes the man to sneeze and release his hold, unintentionally freeing me. I bolt away in the opposite direction, using the trees and bushes to shield me from the public's eye. Once I deem myself safe, I settle down underneath a ripe apple tree. What a random place to grow an apple tree. I sigh and lean back, smiling to myself as I hum a small tune. That was too close for comfort._

* * *

I wake up from my dream to find myself in the comfort of Sebastian's lap. As I look up, I notice his eyes are closed. That's a first, isn't it? It's strange to have him not watching me as I awaken. He looks so calm without that smirk on his face. I realize I've been staring at him for longer than necessary, since I find myself thinking how handsome he looks.

Quickly looking away with a blush, I glance around and notice a few people in the chairs around us. They seem to be asleep as well. Taking a look up at the clock, I notice why. It's almost three in the morning. A yawn escapes my lips as I cuddle back into Sebastian's warm chest.

Wait a second.

_How the hell did I end up on his lap?_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**** Hopefully this chapter makes up for my lack of words in the previous chappies. It contains 4,445 words! (That's 2x the size of a regular chapter!) Just for you guys. :3**

**Warnings:**** Do I even **_**have **_**to warn you about fluff at this point? Language, 'F-bomb.'**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Sebastian Michaelis**

Chapter 30

After following my idiotic co-worker's directions, I stop the car just outside of the ice-skating rink from earlier. I spot the 'stray' a distance away and notice that it's a dog. I don't harbor much of a fondness for the creatures...I rather prefer felines. Speaking of which...

I focus my attention on Ciel, who appears to be readying himself for an attack. I think I should try to subdue him, since he just hissed. _Hissed. _"Calm down kitt—Ciel." Thankfully he didn't hear my word fumble...I don't think._ But how can I help it? _Ciel resembles a small kitten so much, it's near impossible to tell the difference.

Not that I mind.

"Stay here, I shall evaluate the situation at hand." I can tell there will be no reasoning with him, since he doesn't even notice when I pat his head. Leaving the car and closing the door behind me, I make my way over to the dog. He looks so _filthy, _not to mention it's already rummaging around through the garbage. I whistle at the animal to get it's attention, which apparently doesn't, so I try to talk to it.

"Hey, _little doggy, _why are you out here?" That's when it turns around and, without warning, pounces on me. Oh, so this is a runaway, then? I sigh and forcefully push off the canine, not wanting to end up covered in dog saliva. Once I roll it off of me, I stand up and take out the leash in my pocket.

The dog doesn't seem to be very accepting of this, so he bares his teeth and growls at me. What a change in personality. Sighing for the umpteenth time, I reach into my other pocket and pull out a treat. As soon as the fluff-ball sees what I have in my hand, he changes his demeanor once again, and sits. What a strange creature.

"No no, you only get _this,_" I shift the treat from side to side in front of his face, causing his eyes to follow every move. "if you cooperate." Seeing that I now have its obedience, I wrap the leash around the dog's neck and lead it to the car. Opening the back door for it, I push its behind into the car and toss the treat inside. I shut the door and pinch the bridge of my nose, wondering why I took this job in the first place.

Cats. That's why. Oh, yeah, I have a certain kitten waiting for me. I smile at the thought and round the car, only to find Ciel not inside. Without wasting any time, I look around for hints to where he might be. The open passenger door and footsteps imprinted in the snow leading away is quite the clue.

Following the footsteps, I spot Ciel sitting next to that blonde boy, Alois. Not only is he sitting next to him, but he's _holding _him. My smile disappears and I walk over to the pair, ready to tear them apart. Only when I end a few feet away, do I realize that Alois' eyes are closed and he looks deathly pale. Putting my protective instincts aside, I look at Ciel just as he looks up at me.

His eyes are full of mixed emotions, but the most prominent is concern. "We need to help him."

I nod in agreement and pick up Alois, noticing how cold he actually is. This is my only option; I can't just leave the boy out in the cold to die. As I head to the car, I take a glance from the corner of my eye at Ciel. He's fidgeting with the hem of his coat and constantly shifting his gaze from me to the ground. I smirk when I realize what's off.

He's jealous.

My my, I didn't think Ciel would ever be _jealous _of me holding someone. He's so adorable. Once we reach the car, I tell Ciel to step back, in case the dog decides to make a break for it. Fortunately, it doesn't, so I set Alois in the seat and buckle him up, noting how Ciel crosses his arms and furrows his brow.

I close the door and face Ciel, only to be greeted with a pout. Once I lean down and end up a few centimeters away from his nose, he drops the pout and replaces it with shock. Ah, good, he's not mad at me anymore. Leaning in a bit more, I close the distance and kiss my little kitten. The deepest of blushes appears on his face and he looks at me wide-eyed as I pull away.

"W-Wh—"

"We should be going, we don't want Alois' condition to worsen." Yes, he seems to be far from mad now.

"Okay."

* * *

I'm about to lose it. That damned _dog _is _licking _Ciel. _My _Ciel.

"Dog. Off." He doesn't listen to me and instead, decides to _sit _in Ciel's lap. Dammit! "**Off. Now.**" My voice lowers as I threaten the dog with harmless words, causing it to back away and leave Ciel alone. I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing my Ciel isn't being viciously mauled.

As I turn my head to check on the blue-haired kitten, I see him wiping off his face with his hands. I smile and face the road once more, knowing he didn't appreciate the canine's advances. Placing my hand on his ear, I scratch the fur and smile when I receive a low purr of appreciation.

The rest of the drive is uneventful, aside from the adorable fact that Ciel continues to purr in his sleep. As soon as I pull into the parking lot, I wake up Ciel and I take Alois to the emergency room. The stray dog is left in the car, but I rolled the windows down a little more than half-way to ensure his safety. The sliding glass doors open as I step onto the doormat, allowing Ciel and me to enter. Once all the paperwork is settled and the nurses tell us to wait in the waiting room, Ciel and I sit down. I don't much care for hospitals; their white walls and tiled floors would make _anyone_ uncomfortable.

A few people enter the room and sit down, avoiding us as much as possible. Ciel's appearance is most likely the cause of that, but I find that to be a positive effect. No people will be touching or questioning my Ciel.

When a doctor strides into the room, wearing a traditional white coat and a stethoscope along with a clipboard, I stand up to greet him. Once he tells me that Alois is going to be alright, I extend my arm for a handshake, which he accepts. He leaves and I sit back down, relaying the information back to Ciel. His eyes show relief, but that is quickly drowned out by the expression of fatigue.

The analog clock on the wall tells me that it's a quarter to three in the morning. I know he slept in the car on the way over here, but he naps more than an average boy. I assume that's from his feline tendency, which inevitably causes him to be even _more_ precious.

"It's quite late, isn't it? Are you tired, Ciel?"

He stifles a yawn and I can't hold back the smile that tugs at the corners of my lips when he makes a small 'mew' noise. Draping my arm over his shoulders, I pull him closer to me and he leans his head in the crook of my neck. Instantly, his breathing deepens and his body relaxes, telling me he has fallen asleep.

About twenty minutes later, I feel Ciel's ears start to flicker and his nose scrunches up, as if he's annoyed. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._ His feet and fingers start to twitch, as if he's running and he makes the occasional noise of discomfort. I try to calm him down by stroking the base of his ear, which apparently works, since he stops fidgeting.

My eyelids start to lower when I hear the faint 'tick-tick' of the clock and the distant words of nurses or secretaries. As soon as my hand stops moving on his head, Ciel's squirming returns with a vengeance. I open my eyes tiredly and lift the boy off of his chair and onto my lap. His frustrated face calms as I cradle him like a small kitten.

Yet another resemblance.

But, I don't mind.

* * *

A soft familiar rumbling noise pulls me from my subconscious, only to be face-to-face with a purring, annoyed Ciel. He is still in my lap, but his brow is furrowed and he's glaring daggers at his chest. The sight is rather amusing, considering his purring is quite opposite from his facial expression. Is he trying to will away his purrs?

I yawn and stretch my arms a bit, which alerts Ciel of my consciousness. He sends a glare in my direction, but not before a pink hue dusts his cheeks. I know he wants to ask me about his current sitting arrangement, so before he forms a question, I answer.

"Why—"

"You seemed to be having an unpleasant dream, so I took the initiative and settled you atop my lap. And I must say," I reach up and push part of his bangs away from his eyes, causing him to soften his glare, "you are rather adorable when you cuddle up to me."

His eyes widen and his previously pink blush turns into a tomato red stain as he turns his head away with a huff. A barely audible, "I don't cuddle," can be heard from the boy as he squirms a bit and crosses his arms, but doesn't leave my lap. I take this opportunity to encircle him with my arms and hold him close to me, which earns a small noise of content.

One more look at the clock and I see that it is now almost five. The sun hasn't appeared yet, so the night sky is still clearly visible from the windows. Once again, the echo of footsteps alerts me that someone is coming, so I prepare myself to stand, but find that it is impossible with Ciel blocking my way. Oh well, it can't be helped.

I raise my head to look at the nurse who nears us with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Her voice is almost timid, which makes me think she's new here.

"Hello." I offer her a smile of my own, which causes her to blush and let out a small giggle.

"U-Um, yes w-well...Alois has recovered completely and is just resting now. You can see him i-if you'd like."

"Alright. Which room is he in?"

"O-Oh, let's see...ah, room 312."

"Thank you." As soon as she leaves, I look down at a very..._frustrated _Ciel. I have no doubt that the cause of this is that nurse. "Are you alright, Ciel?" He looks so _cute _when he's jealous.

"Yes." One-word answers, hm?

"Well then, would you like to see Alois?"

He nods to say 'yes' and he reluctantly stands up; stretching _just like a kitten. _I can't help myself with the comparisons anymore.

* * *

The room in which Alois is staying is quite plain, to put it nicely. There aren't many machines around, since he is in recovery, but it still retains the 'hospital' look. When Ciel and I walk inside, Alois opens his eyes and turns his head to face us.

"Claude...?"

Before I can even react to that name, Ciel walks over to the blonde and frowns.

"Alois, it's Ciel." Alois' eyes light up and he sits upright, now awake and smiling.

"Ciel~!" He nearly hops onto Ciel, but amazingly, he's still on the bed. "Wait, why are you here? Why am _I_ here?" I interject and tear apart the two, not liking the fact that someone besides myself is touching Ciel. As he sits back on the bed and pouts, I try to clear up a few facts.

"Well, from what we've seen, you were sleeping in the snow, beside the ice-rink. You seemed to be on the verge of death, so we brought you here." Realization hits him as he recalls the details of earlier.

"Sorry." His voice sounds sad, but at the same time, angry. His icy blue eyes turn to look at Ciel and then me. "I wasn't actually expecting anyone to find me." Something in his voice forces me to believe what he's saying is true, but there's an underlying tone that suggests he's contemplating something. "What time is it?"

I spy a white analog clock on the wall and see that it's just past five. "About five in the morning."

He frowns and turns to look out the window, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "I need to go."

After he laces up his boots and stands up, Ciel stares at me with uncertainty. I feel the same way, but there isn't much that we can do for him, since he isn't family. But, the _look _that my Ciel is giving me forces me to make another rash decision.

"Alois." I know I'm going to regret this later. He turns his attention to me as he uses his fingers to untangle his hair. "You can...stay with us...for a few hours if necessary." The way his eyes brighten with happiness almost makes me cringe. How can he be so happy to stay with complete strangers?

"Really?" It's amazing how much energy this boy emits, considering the recent events. "Oh thank you~! Though, I don't want to be a bother..." His eyes drift to the floor, as if trying to convey politeness.

"Yes, it's no trouble. It's only for today, so it shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience." Am I really going to let _another _child into my home?

"Oh, thank you~! I just need to stay long enough to call...Claude..." His voice trails off with the last word and I can barely make out that he says 'Claude.' My anger starts to boil within me as thoughts of his face start to run through my mind. As long as _he _doesn't come anywhere near Ciel, it will be fine...I suppose.

Right?

* * *

"Alois, get off!" Ciel yells at Alois. This is not my...ideal situation. But, seeing as how we are all in the car, I have no control over it. Regrettably.

"Oh, but Ciel, how can I do that? Hmm~?"

Ciel is in the passenger seat, but Alois still manages to bother him from the back of the car. Right now, the blonde is trying to pet Ciel's ears, to which the latter is adamantly refusing.

"Stop _touching_ me Alois!"

"Oh CiCi, you're just _too _fun to play with." Alois then leans forward even more, and attacks Ciel in a bone-crushing hug. I can't believe this is happening, right next to me, _as I'm trying to drive._ I feel a headache coming on.

"Alois, do control yourself." At this, he reluctantly sits back down next to the dog and pouts. Oh how lovely.

"You're no fun." I do believe he just stuck his tongue out at me.

Maybe that's a migraine I feel. Yes, a headache is too painless.

* * *

"This is where you live?" I thought that was quite obvious, considering we are standing on the front porch...with my keys in the lock.

Nevertheless.

"Yes," I calmly state as I open the door to lead the two inside. When I open the door, Alois rushes inside and instantly sits down on the couch. Ciel follows shortly after, giving me a look of 'what else were we to do.' I sigh and shut the door behind us, entering the living room as well. That's when Alois pats the cushion beside him, as if asking Ciel to sit down..._next to him._

Before Ciel can decide what to do, I take hold of his hand and sit down on a chair, forcing him to sit on my lap. This earns a glare from Alois and a noise of disapproval from Ciel.

Oh, I know he loves it.

Alois huffs and turns on the television, to some station I've never heard of before. A thought pops into my mind and I decide to ask.

"Alois, did you need to call someone?" It is about six now, so the person he needs to call might not be awake yet. That slightly concerns me. Why would Alois be out in the _first _place?

"Oh, yeah." He sounds reluctant to say so, but I point to the phone and watch as he leaves the room, dialing a number. Once he is out of hearing distance, I take this chance to talk to Ciel, privately. He seems to have the same thoughts.

"Sebastian." Looking down at Ciel, I notice that his tail is barely moving. "Alois lives with...Claude." That's when his tail moves, almost in a violent way. His indirect statement is enough to tell me what he's thinking. If Alois lives with Claude, just how wise is it to let him go back there?

The solemn expression on the blonde's face was not a good sign, but what would I be able to do? "Yes, I know."

The moment Alois trots back into the living room, Ciel and I grow quiet. He wasn't gone for too long, but it was enough time for a short conversation. So then, had he figured everything out?

"Um, my guardian is coming over to pick me up soon, so I won't be here for much longer." I almost sigh in relief at his statement. Almost. _Claude's coming over?_ I have to will myself not to kill someone at the thought. There is no way I will let Claude in here. I swore I would kill him if I ever saw him again and I will hold on to that promise.

Apparently, Alois sees my determined expression and tries to change the subject.

"I hope Pluto finds his owner soon."

Oh yes, Pluto. The white haired, red eyed 'stray' from earlier. Alois decided to name it Pluto, for reasons I will never understand. As soon as we left the hospital, I drove to the shelter and dropped off 'Pluto.'

The minute his leash was handed over to my co-worker, he started to howl and whimper. I had assumed that was from lack of Ciel attention, but apparently, he wanted to say goodbye to me. I found that rather strange, but accepted this and pet Pluto on the head as he licked my arm. _Ugh, so filthy._

I suppose it wasn't all bad, since Ciel was staring at the scene before him with absolute _hate_ for the creature. Or perhaps...jealousy? Oh, my little kitten. Anyway, Pluto is now at the shelter and Alois will be gone momentarily, which means life will return to normal soon.

I unintentionally tighten my grip on Ciel at the thought of having him all to myself, which causes him to blush with embarrassment. Alois glares at me once more, but I ignore it and bury my face into Ciel's furry ears.

"Um, Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you let go? I'd like a glass of water." I reluctantly release Ciel and he hops off of my lap with a soft 'thud.' As soon as he is out of sight, I turn to Alois and see him staring at the floor. Actually, it seems as though he's staring right _through _the floor.

"Alois." At the mention of his name, he perks up and smiles cheerfully at me. This somewhat creeps me out, considering moments earlier he was glaring at me for holding Ciel.

"Yeah?" I ignore my thoughts and try to choose a topic for conversation.

"Why were you outside, sleeping in the snow?" Maybe that wasn't the _best _subject I could have chosen. His eyes start to dim in vibrancy and his smile fades, as if he's thinking of an unwanted memory.

"I didn't have a phone to call anyone." That is probably the most vague answer I've gotten from any question. But, I know he kept it vague for a reason, so I won't pry any further. It seems I don't have to, since he unexpectedly starts to continue his story.

"Not that I would have anyway." A pause. "It's _his_ fault I was out there in the first place. _He's _the reason for all of this." Alois sighs and rests his elbow on the armrest, letting his head fall into his hand. "Why would I call the catalyst who started it all." He laughs bitterly, which makes me think he's trying to fend off depressing thoughts. "Claude."

"What do you mean he started it all?" There goes my therapist instinct to ask questions. But, I have a sneaking suspicion that he _wants _to talk.

"Well," I suppose I'm right. "Claude isn't the most..." he puts a finger to his chin, thinking of a word, "_kind..._person, as you already know." Yes, all too well, regrettably. "That said, he doesn't take too well to my outbursts. Well, I guess he doesn't really care about those, but when I _argue _with him," another meaningless laugh, "he goes fucking _mad_."

"Language," I instinctively correct him, although I don't much mind. It's Ciel I don't want being subjected to that language. But, he isn't back from the kitchen yet, so I don't need to worry for now.

Alois waves my comment away with the swish of his hand and he continues to speak. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, just try not to get on his bad side. He's actually not _that _mean when you're nice to him..." A genuine smile pulls at his lips, but I can tell he doesn't want to smile. A pleasant memory perhaps? Then, just as quickly as it came, it disappears, only to be replaced with a scowl. A fraction lower than a whisper, he says, "I really hate him."

Ciel then walks in, carrying a half-full glass of water. I wonder what took him so long? As if our conversation never occurred, Alois brightens up and smiles at Ciel, welcoming him back.

"Ciel." I open my arms a small amount, inviting him to come back and sit down. His cheeks turn pink, but he accepts my offer and slides onto my lap with his water. "Did you have a difficult time finding the glasses?"

"A bit." His voice is quiet, as if he doesn't want to admit he was having trouble. If my previous chat with Alois hadn't occurred, I might have chuckled at that. But, as it is, Alois has left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. He mentioned how Claude isn't such a bad person if you're nice to him, but I can tell he was forcing himself to say that. He doesn't actually believe what he said, he just _wants _to believe it.

Alois starts to talk again, but I think he's speaking to himself. "I wonder...what if I didn't..." The rest of his words are too quiet for me to hear and Ciel picks up on the odd atmosphere.

"I-I'm going to refill this." I let him go once more and watch him scurry away, into the kitchen, from the strange situation taking place.

_Knock Knock_

Instantly, I shift my eyes to Alois, watching as an expression of dread fills his features. Took the bastard long enough to arrive. When I stand and start unlocking the door, Alois stands as well, but doesn't walk over to the door. I temporarily postpone my promise of killing Claude when I see him standing on my porch.

That would leave quite the mess.

"Claude."

"Sebastian."

I'm not sure how he knows my name, since I don't recall ever giving it to him, but I suppose Alois told him. Speaking of the blonde...

"H-Hey." Alois then walks over to the door, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Well this isn't very reassuring. Alois is acting so frightened, just at the sight of this _man. _His golden eyes shift to Alois with a dangerous intent. He walks outside and stands next to the man, looking as if he's going to fall apart. Right as I am about to close the door, a sound is heard.

_Crash_

The shattering of glass rings throughout the room as Ciel stands, mounted in his place, unable to move. His eyes are wide and staring at the yellow-eyed man on the porch as his body starts to shake. Claude is eagerly returning the stare, along with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. No. _No._

Without saying a word, I slam the door in his face and rush over to Ciel, who is still staring at the door. I cup his cheek with my hand as I lean down to his level and brush away some of his hair from his face. _He's not even blinking._

"He's not here anymore, you're safe. I'll protect you, Ciel." Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him into a comforting hug to try and calm him. My hand combs through his hair as my other hand squeezes his waist to hold him tighter.

_Dammit._

He knows our address.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**** Sorry about the late update. TAT I've been feeling a bit down lately...but I must keep this story going! (Poll at the end)****  
**

**Warnings:**** Mild Language, violence, mild gore.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

**Note to Kanigye:**** I'm too tired to pm you, so I'm putting this here. *-* Awe~ I'm glad you like my little story! c: Haha, yeah, Claude just keeps becoming more and more hated as the story progresses. Alright, I'm done typing for now. Onto the story! (I write my Author's Notes after I've already written the story.) :3**

Chapter 31

_***Memory Refresher from chapter 30* (POV: Sebastian Michaelis)**_

_"H-Hey." Alois then walks over to the door, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Well this isn't very reassuring. Alois is acting so frightened, just at the sight of this man. His golden eyes shift to Alois with a dangerous intent. He walks outside and stands next to the man, looking as if he's going to fall apart. Right as I am about to close the door, a sound is heard._

Crash

_ The shattering of glass rings throughout the room as Ciel stands, mounted in his place, unable to move. His eyes are wide and staring at the yellow-eyed man on the porch as his body starts to shake. Claude is eagerly returning the stare, along with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. No. No._

_ Without saying a word, I slam the door in his face and rush over to Ciel, who is still staring at the door. I cup his cheek with my hand as I lean down to his level and brush away some of his hair from his face. He's not even blinking._

_ "He's not here anymore, you're safe. I'll protect you, Ciel." Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him into a comforting hug to try and calm him. My hand smoothes his hair as my other hand squeezes his waist to hold him tighter._

Dammit!

_He knows our address._

* * *

This isn't happening...this isn't happening. _This isn't happening._

I hear Sebastian trying to calm my nerves with soft words, but it doesn't faze me in the slightest. My mind keeps playing the scenario from earlier in my mind, over and _over._

_I freeze just as I exit the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, is none other, than Claude. My hands tremble and I lose my grip on the glass of water, as I see him watching me. His golden eyes locking onto mine in such a disgusting way causes my body to shiver. This feeling...I feel just like I did then. I can't will myself to move...I don't even know if I'm breathing._

"I'm here, it's going to be okay, Ciel." I blink once, trying to force myself back into reality. _Just count back from ten, I'll be alright._ I shut my eyes and hope to will away memories, trying to focus on Sebastian's comfort.

_**Ten...nine...**_

In my attempts to push away the memories of Claude, more terrifying past events flash in my mind. _I'm in a white room, but all I see is blackness._

"Ciel!" _**Eight...seven...**_

_ Hands. Cold hands hold me to the table I can't see. The smell in the air reflects the atmosphere perfectly: disgusting. 'How interesting, this wasn't expected,' one of the voices around me says. I feel their revolting fingers on my head, placing something metal on my scalp._

"Ciel, what's wrong?" _**Six...**_

_ It's small, about the size of a gumdrop. I hear the sliding of metal on the table next to me and the sound of someone moving an arm in the air. What are they going to do...?_

"Try to take deep breaths, Ciel." _**Five...**_

_ One movement and all I feel is pain. White hot searing pain on my head, right where the metal is. I scream as loud as my lungs permit me, which only adds to the pain._

_**Four...**_

_ Another move from the man and the pain intensifies. A warm liquid runs from my scalp to the table: blood. What...what are they doing to me? As the man moves once again, I hear metal slam onto metal. The sound is much like a hammer and a nail._

"Dammit, this isn't good." _**Three...**_

_ The man I can't see beyond my covered eyes strikes again, slamming the hammer-like object onto the nail in my skull. My senses start to fail me and I can't tell if my vision is fading, since I only see blackness._

"...-spital." _**Two...**_

_ Then, it stops. the pool of my own blood surrounds my head, matting my hair to my skull. My screams still echo throughout the room, along with the sounds of my arms thrashing against the cold hands. 'I guess that just means we'll have to work on this project a bit more, won't we?'_

_ A pause, but then I hear the sound of a small engine starting. This...this s-sounds like a drill._

_**One.**_

* * *

"...-es thank...-ay."

Who is that? My head hurts, but I don't know why. I also don't remember ever falling asleep in my bed. Come to think of it, this doesn't feel like my bed; the sheets are too stiff and uncomfortable. From beneath my eyelids, I see bright lights around me, which causes me to finally open my eyes. When I do, I blink a few times and notice that everything around me is white. Where am I?

"Ciel." A voice to my side startles me and I turn my head to see red eyes accompanied by a concerned smile. Sebastian. He stands from his chair, walks over to my side, and leans down to be eye level with me.

"Where are we?" I ask. He smiles even more and reaches up, brushing the bangs from my eyes. I blush when I feel his soft fingertips slide across my skin, but I can't look away from his eyes.

"We're in a hospital." My eyes widen when I hear the term. Why would I... "Earlier, you were extremely pale, shaking badly, and not responding to my voice. You passed out shortly after that." His warming smile disappears.

"Oh..."

That's when he surprises me by leaning forward slightly and stops centimeters from my nose. His ruby red eyes seem even more prominent up close. My blush darkens when I start to feel the warm breath of Sebastian tickling my skin. "You scared me." Before I have a chance to respond, he closes the distance between us and envelops my lips in a breath-taking kiss.

As I reach out and grasp the collar of his shirt, I feel myself drowning in happiness. I have always thought that humans were malicious, disgusting creatures with no souls. I used to believe that I would die on the streets in a matter of months. I used to hate Friday, since it was the day my parents died. But...

That Friday was the day I met Sebastian. I thought he was the same as all of the other people in this world. I thought he was heartless and only wanted to amuse himself by speaking to me. Then, he took me in and protected me. My thoughts of dying in a month were forgotten and I started to hate Friday a little less. I never thought that anyone would intentionally help me, in any way.

Now, every day that passes, I think one thought that increasingly becomes more truthful every second. Sebastian isn't heartless. Even if every single person in the world doesn't have a soul, I know an exception.

_Sebastian._

* * *

As Sebastian and I walk down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, my tail swishes as I study my surroundings. There are quite a few greater people than normal on the streets. An event, maybe?

"Why are there so many people?" I ask while itching my flickering ear.

"I believe there is to be a festival of some sort, tomorrow." Sebastian then leads me across the street, to a familiar grassy area. I smile at the sight of the park and unintentionally walk a bit closer to Sebastian. Without saying anything, we both find our way over to my favorite tree.

As I let go of his hand and sit down, leaning on it, he quickly joins my side on the grass. A few crows peck at the dirt a couple of meters away, which catches my attention. Crows were never the type of bird that I enjoy chasing, so I can always find entertainment watching them.

When I turn my head back to face Sebastian, I notice that I am leaning against him. Just when did that happen? Oh, I don't care. He's so comfortable and warm...

"Why thank you," he chuckles beside me. Oh...did I say that out loud? I guess I still haven't fixed that yet.

"Shut up," I mumble against his arm and close my eyes. The soft sunlight that manages to reach us past the leaves of the tree causes my feline instincts to kick in. With a yawn, I shift myself so I'm resting my head on Sebastian's lap.

"My little kitten~." I don't even reply to that, too busy with enjoying myself. Occasionally, I hear some people walk by, but none of them pays us any mind. I find that a bit strange, but ignore it as Sebastian begins massaging my ears. Once again, I find myself unable to control the vibrating sound from within my chest.

* * *

Once I awaken from my well-received nap, I stifle a yawn and sit upright. As I do, I notice Sebastian's hand still on my head. _At least I've stopped purring._ Just as I am about to stand up and stretch, the raven haired male grabs my waist and hoists me onto his lap. Of course, I make a startled noise and small protest, but stop after a few moments. "I take it you had a nice sleep?"

"Mhm." I nod and smile as I sniff the aroma being emitted from Sebastian.

"I suppose we should be heading home now. It is rather late."

I nod once again and stand up, brushing the blades of grass and dirt off my tail and pants. When Sebastian stands up, I see something out of the corner of my eye, which causes me to take a look. As I do, I see a distinctive yellow-eyed male watching me in the distance. My throat dries up and Sebastian grabs a hold of my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

His voice lets me relax a bit as I turn my head to look up at him. Looking back at Claude, I notice he isn't there anymore. Was...I seeing things? I _swear_ he was just there. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." I don't want to let Sebastian know I'm losing my mind, so I settle for a vague answer.

"If you're sure." Once again, I nod and we start to walk home. The sky up above is slightly orange and tinted pink, even though most of it is still covered in light blue. The sun is preparing to set, but the town is still pretty well lit.

After about ten minutes of walking, my ears pick up on two people talking to each other. Slightly turning my head, to not look obvious, my pupils dilate and my tail bristles at the sight of Claude.

"What would you like for dinner, Ciel? Ciel?" I whip my head around to face Sebastian and notice he was asking a question.

"Oh, um...I'm not sure." He eyes me worriedly, but we both continue walking.

"Alright then, I'll figure something out."

As soon as I search the streets for _him, _I once again, don't catch sight of him anywhere. Maybe I am losing it. But, why do I keep seeing Claude everywhere we go?

"Wait, what?" _Ugh. _I can't keep my thoughts to myself, can I? "Where did you see him?" I frown, knowing that Sebastian will eventually find out about my insanity.

"Well...I thought I saw him at the park earlier and just now across the street." I try to keep my voice quiet so he won't catch every word, but obviously that isn't working. He stops walking, which causes me to stop as well and turns to me.

"Ciel," he's not looking at me, "you need to tell me if you ever see him again." Something is different about him. "I don't care if you 'thought' you saw him." It's sort of frightening. "Promise me, Ciel."

"O-Okay." He's still not looking at me. _This isn't Sebastian._

"If that _bastard_ is here..." His fists clench by his sides and I see his teeth as his lip curls into a scowl. I step in front of him and look him in the eyes, stopping him from continuing his sentence.

"I...I'm sure I was just seeing things. I'm still not over that whole event, so...I can't really...trust my mind right now." He isn't fully trusting of my words, but he calms down and forces a smile.

"I am only trying to protect my Ciel." I don't know why, but that sentence pushes all of the blood in my body to my face, causing a dark red hue to spread across my cheeks.

* * *

The rest of the walk home was filled with the setting sun and peaceful conversations. Occasionally, I would see _him _again, but Sebastian would wrap his arm around my shoulders pull me closer to his body. This, of course, helped me relax and stop worrying about my hallucinations. That is what I have figured them to be.

Since Sebastian doesn't seem to see Claude anywhere, I have reached the conclusion that I need to spend more time with Sebastian. Just so I can take my mind off of Claude. No other reason.

My tail curls around Sebastian's waist, without my knowing, causing Sebastian to smile. That's when I feel my tail tingle. I look to the side and see Sebastian, holding my tail in his hands: petting it. Since it is looped around his back, I can't jump away. This earns a light laugh from Sebastian and he uses his hand on my shoulders to pull me even closer.

I've never let anyone touch my tail before. In fact, I don't even remember anyone touching my tail before. Well, except for Claude. I involuntarily shudder when I think of the memory.

Now that we are extremely close to our house, I calm down more and slow my pace. This makes Sebastian slow as well, but I doubt he minds all that much. A thin layer of snow beneath my feet crunches as I walk down the street, which reminds me that it is still winter. I smile to myself, knowing that I will be inside a warm home with Sebastian by my side.

The smile fades as I see another Claude hallucination to the left of me. He isn't just standing there, though, like the other hallucinations. He's walking...in the same direction we are. I'm not sure if he sees me, but the hair on the nape of my neck stands up when I see him.

"Sebastian."

* * *

**A/N:**** What do you guys think? Is Ciel seeing things?**

* * *

_***Important*:**_** I am planning to end this story at chapter 35...maybe. So I have a poll for you.**

**Should I make a Sequel?**** I already have a few ideas for a storyline, if you want me to continue this. Please let me know. c:**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**** Awuh~ you guys are so sweet. Sequel it is then. :3 Oh my...200+ reviews. :3 I love you guys~**

**Warnings:**** None.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

**Note to ****Awesome Mochi:**** Congratulations on being the 200th and 201st reviewer! *Confetti* c: Haha, thank you so much for your fantabulous compliments :3 And thank you for reviewing my other story~ xD**

**Note to Audreywashere:**** Yus, I am trying to inject as much fluff as I can into the story. I think I'm overdosing you guys on it though. *-* Haha.**

**Note to ****Boo-kat:**** Awe, I'm glad you enjoy my story. c: I write this story for you guys, so it makes me so happy to know you like it as much as you say. Alright, time for the story~**

Chapter 32

_***Memory Refresher from chapter 31***_

_Now that we are extremely close to our house, I calm down more and slow my pace. This makes Sebastian slow as well, but I doubt he minds all that much. A thin layer of snow beneath my feet crunches as I walk down the street, which reminds me that it is still winter. I smile to myself, knowing that I will be inside a warm home with Sebastian by my side._

_ The smile fades as I see another Claude hallucination to the left of me. He isn't just standing there, though, like the other hallucinations. He's walking...in the same direction we are. I'm not sure if he sees me, but the hair on the nape of my neck stands up when I see him._

_ "Sebastian."_

* * *

"Yes?" Sebastian turns his head to me and waits for my question. I quickly look out of the corner of my eye, but Claude isn't there anymore.

"Well." He told me to tell him if I saw Claude again, but I don't want to keep running back to Sebastian. It makes me feel weak that I have to depend on someone. But, since Claude isn't actually there, I think, I don't _need _to run back to him. "I'm hungry." That's a nice subject with which to distract him.

"Oh." I can tell he's relieved I didn't mention the yellow eyed male, but that emotion is promptly replaced by skepticism. He doesn't push the matter further, however. "Do you like lasagna?"

"I don't know." Lasagna...what is that again? I vaguely remember that word. "I mean...I don't remember." Maybe I _have _eaten it before. It sounds like a type of soup, or maybe an Italian sandwich. I suppose I could have eaten it in my past, but I just don't remember.

"Ah, well, it is a pasta and I must say," he smiles at me as we finally reach our home, "I make the best around." He opens the front door with his keys and I can't help but smile.

"Not _too _prideful, are you?" This earns a small chuckle from Sebastian and I step inside.

"Not _too _sarcastic, are we?" He closes the door and steps inside after I do. As soon as I remove my jacket, my familiar enemy emerges from my stomach. Hunger decides to pay me a visit once again and growls angrily at me. _She never leaves me, does She? _"Alright, I'll start preparations." Sebastian, then, walks past me and into the kitchen. "Could you take a peek at Timmy, Tommy, and Berry?"

"Sure." I walk over to their room and take a deep breath before entering. As I open the wooden door, I frown at the sight of no felines anywhere. _Where are they?_ Turning on my heel, I close the door and head to the kitchen. Once the smell of meat and spices hits my nose, I walk even faster to my target. Sebastian is preparing said meat in a skillet on the stove as I step into the kitchen.

"How are they?"

"They aren't in the room." Sebastian feigns disappointment and sighs at my statement.

"Oh, Timmy."

* * *

_I love lasagna._ The flavor is so amazing, I don't ever remember eating anything quite like this before. Maybe it's just Sebastian's cooking that I find delectable, but this may be my favorite meal.

After about half an hour of chatting and eating the delicious _lasagna, _we finish the meal. Deciding to search for Sebastian's kittens, we clean our dishes and head to their room. They still aren't there, but a food dish is knocked over; something to which Sebastian sighs about. Multiple feline-less rooms later, we end up at the last unchecked door. It just happens to be my room. _Oh joy._

Sebastian slowly opens the door and smirks when he sees something within the room. I can't see beyond him, so I am still left in the dark about the situation.

"Are they in there?"

"I think they fancy your smell." He steps aside and I advance into my room, only to be greeted by the sight of the three cats sleeping on my bed. "I suppose they aren't the only ones."

His statement makes me blush and I try hiding it with my bangs as I walk over to my bed. My tail twitches in annoyance as one of the kittens rolls over on my pillow. How am I supposed to deal with this problem? I look over to Sebastian for help, but all he does is watch the scene with glistening eyes. _Terrific._

"Uhm...Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" I pointedly look back to the furballs on my bed and gesture to them for effect.

"Could you do something?" That wasn't meant to be a question.

"But, Ciel, they look so happy to be enveloped by your essence." He strides over to the bed and sits down, next to one of the cats. Actually, he's sitting next to all of them. Why isn't he doing anything? He knows I'm allergic, right? I guess he really loves cats.

"Sebastian." He snaps out of his daze, albeit reluctantly, and smiles at me from his spot on the bed. "Do something!"

That's when he sighs, looks back to the kittens, and stands up. "Alright." I cross my arms as he picks up the kittens one-by-one and places them on the floor. "I can't imagine how they escaped." As the last cat is set on the ground, I walk over to the bed and start removing the sheets: to wash them. Every inch of my bed is covered with their cat fur. Well, I suppose _some _of it is mine...but that's beside the point. Sebastian leads the trio to their room and closes the door, to be sure they won't escape again. I have my doubts about that.

As I carry the sheets down the hall, Sebastian steps in front of me and prevents me from advancing further. Before I can do anything, he grabs the bundle of sheets from my hands and heads to the laundry room.

"Thank you," I say as I follow him to the room.

He looks back at me and flashes a smile as he says, "It's not your duty to clean up after another's mess."

"But...it wasn't you mess either."

"Well, that may be true, but they are my cats, after all."

The laundry room isn't very different from the rest of the house, but it's much smaller. I would expect to see dust and spider webs everywhere, but there are none around. In fact, everything is spotless. "So, earlier, you said there might be a festival in town tomorrow?"

He pushes the last sheet into the white washing machine and turns a dial. "Yes, I believe the community holds one every year. I'm not certain, but I think it begins tomorrow." He pours a small amount of soap into the washer and pushes a button on the side.

"Do you think...do you think we could go?"

Just as I ask this, he places his hand on his chin, as if he's thinking about something. Then, he responds with, "That would be a wonderful idea, Ciel." I am unable to hold back by excitement and smile when he continues talking. "Since the whole city is to attend, I do not have any patients booked for tomorrow."

We both leave the room and head to the living room. "So, you don't need to go to work?" I sit down in the couch and wait for his reply, eagerly.

"Indeed, I'm not sure how I didn't notice the correlation sooner. The festival _does _happen once a year...and once a year, my patients cancel. I must be getting old." I chuckle at this and blush as he takes a seat next to me.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent lounging around the house. I don't mind, considering Sebastian has not _once _left my side. I think he wants to make sure I'm safe, but if I'm in the house, why wouldn't I be?

I probably just jinxed myself.

Currently, we are placing together pieces of a puzzle on the dining room table. We started this about forty minutes ago and we are already more than halfway done. The picture on the cover of the box was of a cat. Of course. I'm starting to become concerned with his love for cats. Nevertheless, it is a rather challenging puzzle, considering the grassy background and cloudy sky.

"Do you think we should resume this puzzle at another time? It's getting rather late," Sebastian asks me just as I finish placing another piece down.

I sigh with slight disappointment and study the work we've achieved so far. "Okay." As we both stand, I stretch and yawn, allowing my muscles to relax a bit. "I'm going to go brush my teeth then." He nods and I head over to the bathroom. I push open the door and close it behind me as I step closer to the sink and grab my toothbrush.

Inevitably, my eyes travel upwards until they meet their reflection. Every time I see myself I can't help but grimace at the sight of giant furry ears. Once I have had enough scrutinizing, I turn my back to the mirror and face the wall as I lean against the sink. It's always the same every time I enter the restroom. I guess I've simply accepted it as a routine now.

I finish up and exit, not expecting to see what I do. Sebastian is _right _outside the door, waiting for me. I gasp and take a few steps back in surprise, not expecting him to be there. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to compose myself once more.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He pats my head and I almost laugh at the situation.

"It's alright." I walk past him and head for my room, when my ears rotate backwards to the sound of Sebastian's footsteps. Turning around outside my door, I come face-to-face with said man. "Why are you following me?"

"I was just making sure you are safe." I look away from his ruby eyes in embarrassment of needing to be followed for safety as I turn back around and enter my cobalt colored room. Being too tired to change clothes, I crawl into the bed and bury myself into the soft sheets. They are even _more _soft now, since they have been washed. And they smell like Sebastian.

I can handle that.

As I nuzzle my face into the puffy comforter and pillows, I faintly hear Sebastian's footsteps. The side of the bed dips down and I situate myself to look at the raven haired male sitting down next to me. Instead of being embarrassed at the gesture, I slightly smile and scoot closer to him. I might as well gain an extra pillow if he's going to stay here.

My head rests on his stomach and I instantly feel the familiar, comforting heat emanating from within. "As I have said, you are adorable when you cuddle up to me." A purr and a pout occur simultaneously as I smother my face into the sweet smell of Sebastian.

It's not like I can just stay away from him when he's right next to me, with his addicting aroma and comforting arms and...

Sebastian chuckles. I said that out loud, didn't I? _Wonderful. _At least he doesn't say anything, but he wraps his arms around me and I purr even louder.

* * *

Nothing but the soft light of the sun wakes me in the morning. When I open my eyes, I am greeted by the sight of said blinding white light. I groan in annoyance and roll on my side to cover my face with the warm sheets. But, instead of sheets, I find myself with a face-full of Sebastian's chest. I don't know why I am surprised by this, considering how many times it has happened before; but, I am still surprised, nonetheless.

From what I can see, Sebastian is still sleeping, so I take this opportunity to snuggle up to him without him knowing. But, my plans never work out, so of course I would start purring. Rather loudly, I might add.

Sebastian stirs and instantly wakes up to me on his stomach and he sleepily pulls me up more, so I'm facing his chin. If I didn't see the slight opening of his eyes, I would think he's still asleep.

"Well, good morning." I think something is wrong with me, based on the fact that I blush when his voice reaches my ears.

As soon as it appears, it vanishes. A loud 'thud' is heard just outside the room, outside of the house. We both sit up and look to the window, but don't see anything. What was that?

_**Thud**_

It's so loud, I almost cringe when it happens for a second time. I look to Sebastian and see a half-determined look upon his features. When he stands up and walks over to the window, I find myself following after him.

_**Thud**_

This one is quieter than the last two, but it still startles me. As I frantically look out the window, I don't see anything out of place. All but one thing that catches my eye, that is. It just rounds the corner, so I barely even see it, but just as it leaves my sight, I manage to see the color. Yellow. The memory of the yellow butterfly pops into my mind and I wonder if that yellow color was a butterfly. But, that still doesn't explain the noise from earlier.

I turn to Sebastian, who has a similar look of confusion painted across his face. "What was that?"

He steps away from the window and sighs. "I'm not sure. But, it is gone now and we are both awake." He sleepily smiles at me and holds out his hand for me to take. "Would you like to help me with breakfast?"

I nod and grab his hand in mine, not thinking twice about it. _I suppose I've gotten used to Sebastian now._ I walk a bit closer to him as we find our way to the kitchen.

I can live with that.

* * *

**A/N:**** Last chappie received 17 reviews, which is the most one chappie has ever gotten! ...I love you guys. *-***


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:**** I'm sorry about the nearly-week late update. I've been lacking motivation. :c**

**Warnings: ****Strong language, vague references to sexual abuse, violence. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Point of View:**** Alois Trancy**

**Note to LittlePuffy4ever:**** I don't know why, but your review made me laugh so much. c:**

**Note to Kanigye:**** I think Ciel has known Sebastian for about a week and a half. (Correct me if I'm wrong. I lost track of the timeline. I'll fix it later.) :3**

***If you want me to respond to your review on the next chappie, just let me know. I'll be sure to do that.* c:**

Chapter 33

A warm heat envelops me as I start to slowly drift into consciousness. Why am I so warm? I open my eyes and squint at the intensity of the lights. Where the hell am I?

"Ah, you're awake," greets a young lady in a white outfit. She enters the room and smiles lightly at me, but I don't pay much attention to her. What I do notice, is the fact that I'm in a hospital room. "Are you feeling well enough to see your visitors?" My visitors?

"Yeah," I reply weakly. My voice sounds so hoarse, I hardly recognize it as my own. The nurse then mutters an 'okay' and leaves the room. My eyelids start to feel heavy as the clock ticks the seconds away, so I close them and wait for my 'visitors.'

After what seems like a few minutes of resting my eyes, I yawn and realize I actually fell asleep. The door opens and I see someone standing behind it.

"Claude...?" No, wait...that's not Claude. Someone else is there as well. My brain is still foggy, so I don't exactly register the faces of the people, until the shorter one walks up to me.

"Alois, it's Ciel."

Oh! My mind clears instantly and I take notice of the cute ears and tail protruding from his form. How could I have missed that?

"Ciel~!" I leap up from my position and tightly hug him. I don't think he really likes being hugged, but how can I help it? "Wait, why are you here? Why am _I_ here?"

Sebastian steps closer to us and, rather forcefully, pulls us apart. I pout, not wanting to let go of Ciel, and sit back on the white bed.

"Well, from what we've seen, you were sleeping in the snow, beside the ice-rink. You seemed to be on the verge of death, so we brought you here."

How the hell could I have forgotten about _that_? That arse Claude chased me away to the rink, where I was left in the snow outside. Dammit! I didn't want to have Ciel save me. I told myself that _I _would be the one to save _him._

"Sorry," I say, lowering my volume as I speak. I feel the anger boil inside me as I think of that bastard leaving me out there in the below-freezing winter weather. "I wasn't actually expecting anyone to find me." Of course, I _knew _he wouldn't come looking for me, but my hopes never disappeared. A lot of good that did me. "What time is it?"

Sebastian takes a look around the room and studies the clock for a moment before saying, "About five in the morning."

Wait, it's not even morning. I wonder if Claude _did _go looking for me. I have no way of knowing, since I have no phone. What am I even saying? Of course he didn't look for me. I frown, knowing I have to go back _there. _With a heavy sigh, I turn and slide my bottom half over the edge of the bed. I lace up my boots and run my fingers through my hair, to try to tame it a bit. "I need to go."

"Alois." I hear Sebastian say. I turn my attention to him and continue fixing my frazzled hair as I listen. "You can...stay with us...for a few hours if necessary." My mood instantly lifts and I smile more than I ever thought possible. This means I won't have to be alone for a while. I hate being alone, or with Claude.

"Really? Oh thank you~! Though, I don't want to be a bother..." Maybe I'm being too eager. Well, I can't help it; these people actually care about me.

"Yes, it's no trouble. It's only for today, so it shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience." Why am I so happy to be able to spend time with these strangers? I guess it's because I'm just fearful of returning back to Claude after what he did. I know I can't do much about it, since I live with him, but at least I can postpone the inevitable.

"Oh, thank you~! I just need to stay long enough to call...Claude..." _Ugh. _Even the mention of his name makes me want to vomit. Preferably in Claude's shoe, thank you very much.

* * *

Once Sebastian finishes up the paperwork and we exit the hospital, something inside Sebastian's car catches my attention. "What is that?" I point to the white haired dog and watch as it slobbers all over the back window. That's gross.

"A stray that I need to drop off at the shelter in town." Sebastian sighs and walks to the passenger's side to open the door for Ciel. I watch the scene with a bit of happiness as they look at each other with such love in their eyes. I'm glad Ciel's happy. I'm assuming his appearance hasn't left him with much happiness in his life, so he must be loving the affection.

As I push the slobbering dog to the side, I sit down and buckle my seat belt. Sebastian starts the car and I take the time to look at the canine next to me. He's just staring at me with his tongue hanging out. His red eyes almost look like they're smiling at me. It's such a strange color, it's like I'm looking into the eyes of Hell. Now, what to name him?

"Pluto." When I say the name, the dog perks up and jumps me. I don't know, the name just seems to fit him. "_Ack_, damn dog, get off me!" I use all of my limbs and forcible pry the dog off me, which causes him to whine. I feel sorta bad for it, since it only liked the name I gave him, so I pat his head. Pluto smiles again and I sigh when I turn my attention to the two in front of me.

"Hey, Ciel~." Said boy slightly rotates his head and raises an eyebrow at me. "His name is Pluto now." I smile cheerfully and ruffle the dog's fur a bit for effect.

"Terrific." He doesn't seem too happy to be in the same car with a dog. I can understand that, since he's just a cute kitten. As soon as he turns back around, I lunge for him and attack him with a hug that would pop a metal balloon. "Alois, get off!"

"Oh, but Ciel, how can I do that? Hmm~?" His squirming is only adding to his appeal right now. His furry ears are twitching with frustration and his tail is whacking me in my face multiple times. I reach my hand up and scratch the temptingly soft ears perched above Ciel's head.

"Stop _touching_ me Alois!" His voice doesn't seem to be angry, just frustrated. I smile at this, knowing he isn't mad with me, and attempt to lean even more into Ciel.

"Oh CiCi, you're just _too _fun to play with." I use his nickname and laugh to myself as I see a light shade of pink dust his cheeks. Taking this as a great opportunity, I smother my face into Ciel's form and squeeze my hold on him with a smile. I love this. I don't remember when I last had this much fun with someone. Well, besides Luka. I wish I could have moments like these in my life.

"Alois, do control yourself," Sebastian's jealous voice stabs my ears as he grips the steering wheel. I guess I should sit back down. It wouldn't be very helpful to get in an accident and end up in the hospital again. But, still, I was having fun with Ciel!

"You're no fun." I stick my tongue out at him. Ha, take that.

* * *

"This is where you live?"

To put it lightly, I am surprised by the appearance of his house. The houses surrounding this one all seem so small, in comparison. The outside walls are a light bluish grey color and the windows that scatter the sides have black frames. The yard is full of white, from the snow, but I can tell the lawn is full of life. Small blades of green slip out from underneath the frozen water. Right next to the outside walls are a few flowers, but I can't tell what they are, since the snow is so thick in that area.

"Yes," Sebastian says with a pained look on his face. I wonder if he has a headache?

Well, as he opens the door and all of us shuffle inside, I spy a couch and happily take the option. As I situate myself into the comfortable cushions, I pat the spot next to me, hoping Ciel will take my suggestion. Maybe he's had enough of me though. No, that's ridiculous. But, just as I think I see Ciel take a step toward me, Sebastian butts in. He steals Ciel away from me and sets him atop his lap in a chair instead. I guess I can't really do much about it now, can I? I settle for a glare.

Finding the remote to the television somehow, I press the power button and look around for a nice show. Nothing is on, as usual, so I end up on some channel I've never heard of before. Every once in awhile, I catch a glimpse of Ciel on Sebastian's lap and inwardly smile. He seems so happy. I wonder if I'll ever be that way again.

"Alois, did you need to call someone?" Sebastian steps on my thoughts and I frown at his sentence. There is only one person I can call and that person, is Claude. Oh, how _lovely._

"Oh, yeah."

Sebastian points to the closest phone and I reluctantly take it. As I find a more solitary place to dial _his _number, I try to conjure up what I'm going to say. Should I tell him the truth: that I am at Ciel's house? That would be the worst option, obviously. Well, I could tell him that some kind people saved me from my almost-certain death. Ha. I suppose I could meet him somewhere else and say that I got lost. I dial his number and hold the phone up to my ear as it rings.

_Ring_

Which would be the better choice, then? I think not letting Claude near this home would be a nice plan. If I tell him that I was rescued by my long lost friends, would he believe me? I doubt it.

_Ring_

Maybe he won't even answer.

"Hello?" Crap.

"Claude?"

"This is."

What am I going to say?_ Well?_

"Um, it...it's Alois."

A long pregnant pause occurs and the only sounds I hear are the occasional breaths on the other end of the line. I shift the weight on my feet uncomfortably, trying to think of a reason why I am here.

"Where are you?"

My eyes widen slightly and I almost gasp when he says this. He's actually wondering where I am? Why the hell would he want to know, anyway? It's not as if he actually cares.

"Why? Why do you want to know where I am, Claude?" My volume starts to grow with each word spoken. "You are nothing but a selfish, egotistical, narcissistic, jackass! You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you? All you care about is yourself. I'm sick of it. I'm so _sick _of your fucked up mind."

I'm scowling to the wall in front of me, as if Claude is standing there. As I regain my composure, I start to hear less noise from the other end of the phone. Not even breathing. I don't like that.

"You would talk to your guardian that way? Really now."

"Shut up, Claude."

"I wonder," he says with a bit of humor in his voice, "if we were talking to one another without the barrier of the phone, would you speak in the same tone?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You are different, Alois. I do not appreciate your defiant attitude towards me. I am your guardian and you will _not _disrespect me in such a way."

"You...you can't hurt me, you kno—"

"Who said I would hurt you? Just a slap on the wrist would do."

That is a blatant lie and we both know it. He's such a fucking _liar._

"I swear, if you lay a finger on me again, I'll call the police."

Another long pause. He doesn't seem to be too eager to reply when he knows he could be arrested. I smirk when he remains silent.

"Tell me where you are, Alois."

"Fine."

* * *

I walk back into the room and tell them about Claude arriving soon. Sebastian doesn't seem to pleased with the idea, but I can't blame him.

"I hope Pluto finds his owner soon," I say, trying to change the subject.

This doesn't travel too far, since Ciel tells Sebastian he needs a cup of water. As he steps out of the room, my gaze drifts to the floor. _Claude's coming over._

"Alois," Sebastian calls. I snap my eyes up to meet his and smile, eager to change my train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you outside, sleeping in the snow?"

I frown at this and try to recall the memory in the most pleasant manner.

"I didn't have a phone to call anyone," I tell him, hoping he won't pry any further. I suppose my hopes die short, since I _want_ to tell him more. I suppose I don't much care who knows about me. "Not that I would have anyway," I pause for a moment, "it's _his_ fault I was out there in the first place. _He's _the reason for all of this." I sigh and rest my elbow on the armrest, letting my head fall into my hand. "Why would I call the catalyst who started it all," I say and start to laugh at the disgusting memory. "Claude."

"What do you mean he started it all?"

"Well, Claude isn't the most _kind _person, as you already know. That said, he doesn't take too well to my outbursts. Well, I guess he doesn't really care about those, but when I _argue _with him," I almost finish talking, but let out a chuckle to try to fend off unwanted thoughts and continue, "he goes fucking _mad_."

"Language."

I wave him off with my hand, not really fazed by the fact that he doesn't want me to use vulgar language. "Yeah, yeah." Come to think of it, why is he letting me tell him my life's story, anyway? "Anyway, just try not to get on his bad side. He's actually not _that _mean when you're nice to him..." A memory of spending my twelfth birthday with Claude pops into my mind and I smile slightly. Less than a fraction of a second later, the rest of the day is replayed in my mind and I scowl. "I really hate him."

Ciel walks back in the room, carrying a half-empty glass of water and I instantly brighten at the sight. When I smile ear-to-ear at him, he just frowns and walks back over to Sebastian. As the two converse, my mind starts to drift. I suppose my life is just made to constantly plummet into a downward spiral, isn't it?

"I wonder...what if I didn't..." _survive last night?_ Would I be better off? What if I didn't slap Claude for touching me in the kitchen yesterday? Would I be happy then? _Of course not._

"I-I'm going to refill this," Ciel states as he heads for the kitchen again. His tail lightly twitches from side to side behind him as he walks.

_Knock Knock_

My heart sinks at the seemingly harmless noise. Claude's out there, I know he is. Sebastian stands and I follow suit, but as he unlocks the latches on the door, I stand far away. The only thing separating Claude from me, is the door. Sebastian opens the door.

The two exchange greetings and I take note of the icy stare Claude is giving me. Taking this as a signal, I walk over to the yellow-eyed arse and hope everything will be alright.

"H-Hey."

As I near Claude, I shift my eyes downward and find my way out the door, next to him. The only positive from this situation, is the fact that Claude hasn't seen Ciel.

_Crash_

Ciel's glass shatters on the floor, which catches everyone's attention. That means Claude sees him as well. Ciel's expression is one of pure horror and I can't bring myself to watch this scene any longer. I start to take a step forward, but Sebastian shuts the door before I can do anything. Silence starts to creep up on me as I start to become more and more uncomfortable.

"Lets go," Claude says, without another word.

I follow him as he walks to his car, but I keep my distance. We both enter the car and sit down, closing the doors behind us. Just as I reach for my seat belt Claude locks the car and my uneasiness starts to grow. He's not starting the car, so the cold from outside seeps into the car and remains in the air.

"Alois," he starts as he turns his head to look at me, "I take it you don't want to go back _there, _yes?"

My eyes widen at the mention of 'there,' since I know without another word what he is referring to. Is he saying he'll send me back to the orphanage? That...that's ridiculous. He wouldn't do that. I shake my head violently and tightly shut my eyes to rip the memories from my mind.

"Then, I suggest you not go against me next time."

"Oka—"

Wait. _Next time? _No way in Hell is there going to be a fucking 'next time.'

* * *

The second Claude pulls into the driveway, I jump out of the car and head to my room. I can't stand being around this bastard anymore. But, what can I even do about it? If I do something he doesn't like...he'll send me back _there._

The front door is unlocked, luckily, so I take the opportunity to rush inside without waiting for Claude. When I reach my room, I close and lock the door behind me. Pressing my ear to the wooden door, I listen for footsteps. I hear a few in the distance downstairs, but they don't get any louder. I sigh and to myself and stand up, glad he won't be bothering me further.

As I sit down on my bed, I bury my face in my hands and think of everything that has happened. How could I be so stupid? I _told _Claude where Ciel lives. I'm such a fucking idiot. He knows...he knows where he lives. Claude isn't going to let this opportunity slip out of his hands. Dammit. What am I going to do?

_Knock Knock_

What the hell?

"What?"

"Alois." Claude's voice makes me shift uncomfortably on my mattress. He still doesn't sound very happy.

"_What_?" I drop my hands into my lap and glare at the door, as if trying to catch the person it's hiding on fire. A long pause occurs, but I don't stop glaring. If Claude wants me to come in here, he better have a damn good reason. That's when I hear the soft metallic jingling noise. Oh how wonderful.

Claude has a key to every room in the entire house.

* * *

I stumble over to the third tree I pass in my backyard and wince as I sit down next to it. The icy snow on the ground doesn't even cross my mind as I lose the grip on my strength and fall to the side. I hit the ground and stare across the snow covered lawn as I weigh my options.

I could leave here and not have to even _deal _with that bastard, Claude. I could kill Claude...that sounds like the most pleasant option. But, that is the most messy, I guess. Well, I could call the police on him. I should have done that long ago, but if I do...they will arrest Claude and I'll be put in the shelter again. So that's out of the question. Then, do I just run away? Am I that much of a coward?

No, I can't run away. I don't _care _if it makes me a coward, the fact still remains: I need to do something about Claude. He still knows where Ciel lives. If I leave now, there's no way I can do anything to stop him from whatever he plans on doing.

With the cold finally sinking into my system, I cringe as I prop myself up and lean back against the tree. I slowly raise to my feet and scowl at the sight of red on my previous spot on the floor. Dammit, I need to change my shorts.

By the time I change my clothes and start to walk back down the stairs, I see Claude heading out the door. Where's Mr. Shithead going now?

Only one way to find out.

I grab my coat and rush out the door to make sure I can see where Claude is going. I don't want him to notice me, so I trail him from a distance, but I'm sure to keep my eyes trained on him. He walks along the sidewalk for a while, when I notice that we are headed in the direction of Sebastian and Ciel's house. Seriously? He can't wait a _day_?

After about half an hour of walking, Claude stops. It's not a casual 'Oh, where should I go now?' stop. It's an 'I just won the lottery!' stop. Curiosity piqued, I study the path of his eyesight and frown when I see Sebastian and Ciel standing up near a bench in the park. It's not like Claude can do anything, since we're in public, so everything is going to be alright. Having Sebastian near Ciel boosts my confidence that nothing bad will happen, so my frown fades a bit.

Instantly, Claude starts walking again and turns a corner. What the hell is he even doing? Nevertheless, I follow him and watch as he starts to converse with the owner of a kiosk. What is he going to do, buy some fruit? Wow, he's weird. I look up and smile when I see the sky. The colors remind me of sherbet ice cream.

Turning my attention back to Claude, I see him once again, picking up his pace. He's walking along the sidewalk, following Ciel. His yellow eyes have the look of a predator in them and I desperately want to tear them apart. But, that wouldn't satisfy me. I'd like to tear _all _of him apart.

My thoughts are put on hold as Claude starts to move again. This walk continues for a while longer, when we get closer and closer to Ciel's home. Claude suddenly becomes brave for some reason, since he speeds up and ends up walking parallel to Ciel. I can't stand this anymore.

I reveal my hiding place and approach Claude. He seems a tad startled when I attack him from behind, but I guess that's expected since I punch his back. It's not a very powerful hit, but he doesn't look too pleased with my actions. _Oh, like I care._

He turns around and frowns at me, but it's not as intense as it would have been if we were in private. Since there are a few people around, he knows he can't do anything too violent. Maybe that's why he turns back around and continues walking. I gape at this, expecting him to do _something. _He doesn't even say anything. I'm so fucking sick of this pathetic excuse for a man.

"Claude!" I shout. He looks back at me and frowns even more, if that's possible. "Where would you be going, _Claude_?" Apparently, he understands my threat, since he turns back around and starts to head for home. He knows I can call the police on him. Of course I won't, because they'll put me back in the shelter, but if he hurts Ciel, I will.

The whole walk home is filled with silence and as we enter the house, I don't even bother scavenging up some food for dinner. I guess Claude cares, since he trots into the kitchen. As soon as I change into my pyjamas, I tuck myself in bed and will away the pain emanating from my lower back. Eventually, I drift into a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early and get dressed, ready to track Claude's movements. He _should _be checking up on the bakery, but why would he do that if he knows where Ciel lives? Exactly, he has no reason.

As expected, Claude leaves the house and heads down the street. Even through my stomach's protests, I ignore my hunger and trudge along, intent on stopping Claude. The sun shines through small patches of cloudless sky, which makes the scene before me slightly orange. I could almost smile at the sight, if it weren't for _Claude _in my view.

I continue following him as we reach Ciel's house. That's when the stalker _walks onto Sebastian's property_ and _into his backyard. _Before he can carry out his next move, I intervene. Avoiding any flowers in the process, I lunge at Claude and jump on his back. When I squeeze my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist, I start to try to strangle him. I suppose killing him is my choice, then. _Not too bad of a choice._

He grunts and stumbles forward, unintentionally slamming into the wall. A loud 'thud' is the result and I start to use my teeth to bite his head. This isn't very effective, but I can tell it's causing him pain, since he jolts his head every time I take a bite. He tastes like crap. Actually, that's a bit of an understatement.

He reaches up and takes a hold of my wrists, scratching them and creating red lines across the surface of each. With a pained cry, I release my hold and drop to the ground; clutching my arms. He uses this opportunity to attack _me._ Claude lunges for me and grips a handful of my hair, forcefully pulling me off the snowy ground. A low growl comes from the base of my throat as I use my reddened hands to push him away.

The power of my move causes him to ram into the wall again, stumbling in the process. A small rock on the ground is the cause of his stumble. I make a mental note to take the rock with me later for safekeeping, should I ever need it again. Claude takes a deep breath and steadies himself before stalking towards me with a murderous intent in his eyes. Not wanting to seem weak, I stand up straight and glare right back at him.

He reaches me before I can take a step back and grabs my already sore wrist. I am forcibly dragged away and wince as he tightens his grip, causing the blood flow in my hands to slow. With my one free hand, I raise it behind me and use all of my strength to punch the back of Claude's head.

The blow to the back of his head makes him almost release my arm. Almost. Not letting this moment pass, I raise my fist again and prepare myself for another attack. Apparently, he has no clue as to what I'm going to do, since he keeps walking. Just as we near the corner of Ciel's house, I lunge my arm forward and hope for another blow.

I'm not as lucky this time, considering Claude shifts his position and I slam my fist into the wall. The _brick _wall. I shout a jumble of curses and cringe as I cradle my hand in my chest. _Damn that hurt._ With my hand now bloody and bruised, Claude drags me away from the house without another word. As we near my own neighborhood, one thought whispers in the back of my mind.

_I stopped Claude._

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed the lengthy chappie: 5,000+ words.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:**** only one more chapter left of this story...until the sequel that is. c: (Sorry about the major cliffhanger)**

**Warnings:**** Language.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji...if you haven't noticed. :3**

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

**Note to BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber****: ****Alois does deserve a medal. And a cupcake. No...two cupcakes. :3**

Chapter 34

_***Memory Refresher from Chapter 32***_

_**Thud**_

_ This one is quieter than the last two, but it still startles me. As I frantically look out the window, I don't see anything out of place. All but one thing that catches my eye, that is. It just rounds the corner, so I barely even see it, but just as it leaves my sight, I manage to see the color. Yellow. The memory of the yellow butterfly pops into my mind and I wonder if that yellow color was a butterfly. But, that still doesn't explain the noise from earlier._

_ I turn to Sebastian, who has a similar look of confusion painted across his face. "What was that?"_

_ He steps away from the window and sighs. "I'm not sure. But, it is gone now and we are both awake," He sleepily smiles at me and holds out his hand for me to take. "Would you like to help me with breakfast?"_

_ I nod and grab his hand in mine, not thinking twice about it. I suppose I've gotten used to Sebastian now. I walk a bit closer to him as we find our way to the kitchen._

_ I can live with that._

* * *

One thought keeps pestering my mind throughout breakfast. Those thud noises from earlier were so strange, I can't get them out of my head. I mean, what could they have been? It could have been an animal, but what kind of animal smashes against a wall? _Ugh. _This whole occurrence is messing with my mind. I need to see what that was.

As we finish washing our dishes, I head to the closet and grab my jacket. Sebastian stops me as he walks over to where I am.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, well...I wanted to see what that noise was from earlier."

"I'll come with you."

We both prepare for the outdoor weather as I run through the possibilities in my mind. Trotting over to the back of the house, I open the door and step outside. Sebastian trails behind me and I walk to the area of the noise. Just as I start to think I'm in the right area, Sebastian's voice stops me.

"Well this is troublesome."

When I turn around and walk over to where he is, I notice him looking at a mess of smashed flowers. All over the white snow, are colors of red and yellow petals. Some of the green stems have been cracked and torn apart, atop of the snow. I frown at the sight and my curiosity starts to rise. What happened?

Without saying anything, I step around the distorted rainbow of broken flowers and head back to the noise from earlier. As I stop walking next to the bedroom window, something catches my eye. On the wall of the house, right on the corner, is a large red stain. Not even taking a second glance, I know what it is. It's a blood stain. But, why the hell is there a blood stain on the wall? It looks like someone punched it, since it's high up...I don't understand this.

Sebastian comes up beside me and places a hand to his chin, squinting at the sight before us. He sighs and walks over to the hose by the house.

I watch him unwinding the hose and turning the handle, allowing the water to flow throughout as I ask, "Why is there blood...?"

He lets the water spray from the hose and aims it at the red spot on the wall, effectively cleaning the mess. "I'm in the dark just as much as you are. My guess goes as far as to say that someone was back here, although that seems quite obvious."

I feel a slight pang of fear when he says someone was back here. Without thinking, my instincts tell me that it was Claude. I calm myself as I think that it is utterly ridiculous that _Claude _came back here. But...

He does know where I live.

Even if he _did _trespass, why was there blood on the wall? Surely he didn't come here just to punch the wall? The flowers are smashed as well, but I would think he would have taken care to not leave evidence of his appearance. So...was it not Claude, then? _And what were those noises? _Sebastian breaks me away from my never ending thoughts when he speaks.

"I am not sure what the cause of this was, though I assume it was a human." He winds the hose back up and turns the handle once again, to stop the water. "It is beyond me why someone was back here, however."

"Y-You don't think it...was..." My voice trails off before I say anything else, in fear of my thoughts being true. Sebastian catches on to what I was about to say and frowns deeply.

"Whoever it was was trespassing and I will not tolerate that. Although I cannot do anything for this trespassing, the next one will not happen. _I guarantee that._" Sebastian's voice is low and sounds almost determined. Even though I hate being dependent on people and having to rely on others, the fact that Sebastian will protect me causes me to genuinely smile. I uncharacteristically walk up to him and hug him from his side. "Ciel...?"

"Mmm." My tail happily swishes behind me as I bury my face in the puffy sleeve of his jacket and inhale his aroma. As soon as I finish getting my fill of Sebastian, I back away and walk over to the backdoor. With the risk of Sebastian seeing my beet red cheeks, I don't turn back and continue my journey into the house.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to the festival, Ciel?"

"Yes, I don't remember ever going to one before."

"Alright, but Ciel?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you will stay close to me and won't run off by yourself. There are a lot of people and I don't want to lose you."

"Why would—"

"Ciel."

"_Okay,_ I promise." I frown and my cheeks flush pink at the same time, since I don't want to be treated like a child, but he's just looking out for me. "But, you have to promise _me _something."

"What is it?"

"That you won't ever leave me." My blush darkens when I realize what I just said and I desperately wish I could take away my words. Why did I—

"Of course. I shall never leave your side, Ciel."

My heart skips a beat and I turn my attention to his crimson eyes, which seem as if they are looking through my soul. I can't stop my smile from showing through and I walk a bit closer to Sebastian. Not subconsciously though.

"We're nearly there, so what would you like to do, once we arrive?" I steal a glance to my side and notice that almost every car is heading to the festival.

"I'm not sure. What do you do at a festival?" The closer we get, the more nervous I become. Maybe we shouldn't have come here. There are too many people for my liking, the noise around us is deafening, I smell dogs, and—

My hand is enveloped by Sebastian's larger one. This _might _be okay.

* * *

"Can we get a fish?" I ask Sebastian with my hands on a vendor's counter. A shiny goldfish looks back at me with unblinking eyes from within a round glass bowl. My tail twitches as I watch it swim back and forth through the slightly murky water. My eyes are wide and I'm about ready to pounce on it.

"No." He shoots down my hopes with one word. Sebastian looks down at me and sighs when he sees the disappointment in my eyes. "If we bring it home, something bad will happen to it. If you don't end up eating it, Timmy, Tommy, or Berry will."

"Okay." He has a point. I sigh and follow Sebastian away from the booth. Everything around us is decorated, from the balloons tied to the trees, to the banners hanging in between the small shops. The people walking around ruin the scenery, though. They are so disgusting. Besides the occasional, 'why are you walking your cat?' they smell _horrid._ I don't think Sebastian knows just how much they smell. Either that, or he simply doesn't care.

As we continue walking by all of the vendors and small booths for games, we come across quite a pleasant smell. Some of the other shops have nice aromas, from little barbeques or fryers, but this smell is delightful. Said smell is emanating from a booth with three people running it. As I walk up to the stand, I am greeted by a blonde girl, probably about my age.

Dressed in a pink and frilly dress, she skips over to the counter and smiles cheerfully. Her green eyes are shining and her blonde hair is pulled up into two pigtails on the sides of her head. She seems a tad too enthusiastic for my liking.

"Oh~! You're simply _adorable_!" she shrieks from across the table.

"Uh," I stutter, not sure of how to reply without sounding rude.

"Hello miss, would you mind informing us as to what it is you are selling here?" Sebastian cuts in and saves me from an awkward situation.

"Of course! Well, my parents are trying to help me get more familiar with cooking, so they thought making some money in the process wouldn't be a bad idea. But, I told them that I didn't—"

"Miss?" Sebastian holds up his hand, trying to stop the blonde girl from straying _too _far off topic.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She smiles and puts a finger to her cheek, as if trying to remember what the question was. "So as I was saying, we sell all kinds of sweets here. Well, not _all _kinds..."

Sebastian rubs his temples, trying to push away a headache as he quietly sighs. This girl is nice, but she is a bit too excited about this. My ear twitches in annoyance and I almost interrupt her, when the second person from the booth steps in.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing standing around, chatting to the customers? Are they going to order, or what?" A woman with blonde hair, tightly wound in a bun, stomps over to Elizabeth and furrows her brow.

"Sorry mom, I was just telling them about the menu," Elizabeth tells her mom as she holds her hands in front of her chest. The two don't strike me as a mother and daughter, since their personalities are vastly different, but they do resemble each other a bit. When the woman takes a look at Sebastian and me, she frowns and points at Sebastian.

"You!"

Sebastian slightly bows, trying to lighten the mood, but I can tell he would rather not even be here. "Yes miss?"

"Where do you think you are? You are in public and need to be dressed accordingly. It is not acceptable for a man to be so indecent!" she scolds him rather harshly. I raise an eyebrow and glance over to Sebastian, who is forcing a smile. Well this is interesting. Wait, what is she even saying? Sebastian is wearing trousers, a jacket, and shoes... "Who cuts your hair, anyway?"

"Frances, what on Earth are you doing to the customers _now_?" A man who seems to have a friendlier disposition joins in the conversation and smiles at us. Frances, Elizabeth's mom, turns to look at the man and I take this opportunity. Before anything escalates further, I nudge Sebastian in his side to hint that we should leave.

Silently, we make our way around the booth and sigh a breath of relief. Even after that whole event, I never did buy one of the sweets. We stop walking in between two vendors and pause for a moment. This area reminds me of the alleys where I used to live. But, this place is much cleaner and smells nicer.

Sebastian asks the first question. "That was unfortunate. Perhaps we could find some food in another area?"

"Alright."

We both head off in the direction of the crowds, but I am stopped in my tracks when I feel two chilling hands rest on my shoulders from behind.

"Hehe~ my, what a nice customer~."

Sebastian turns around and frowns when he sees what is happening. "What are you doing, Undertaker?"

"Oh Sebastian. Long time no see, eh? I was beginning to think you went to someone else's services. Hehee~."

Gaining a sense of reality, I push off the man's hands and rush over to Sebastian's side. When I look back at the guy standing where I previously was, I notice his appearance. This man has long silver hair with bangs that desperately need to be trimmed. Two large scars along his cheek and neck stand out from under his overgrown hair. His outfit consists of black and gray tattered material that look to be more than a few years old. Sebastian knows this guy?

"No, I am not dead yet, but I appreciate the thought."

"So I take it you aren't willing to give me this little kitten, then?" The man laughs slightly and smiles widely at his own question. I instinctively back up and hide a bit behind Sebastian in fear as my ears fold back and my tail hides between my legs.

"You know very well he doesn't fit your qualifications, Undertaker," Sebastian says in a low tone.

"I suppose not...but I could make an exception, considering his more than qualified appearance...hehe~."

"No. Need I remind you the purpose of your business?" He glares at Undertaker and frowns, clearly not enjoying this moment.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Sebastian." The man turns his back to us and tilts his head back to grin widely. "Just let me know if you change your mind~." He leaves down the path, laughing to himself, and enters a dilapidated shop at the end. How didn't I see that before?

"Uhm...Sebastian? Who was that?" I take a step away from him and I start to slowly relax, since Undertaker is gone.

"He runs the morgue in town for animals."

My heart sinks when I realize what they were just talking about. But...I'm not an animal. I'm not an animal...

"Don't worry, Ciel, he's just off his rocker. I haven't seen him in many years. The last time I saw him was when my last cat passed away."

Sebastian's expression changes to that of sorrow and I feel slightly bad for him, knowing just how much he loves cats. Trying to lighten the mood, I say, "Should we go find some food, now?"

He smiles and pets my ears, which causes me to smile and lean into his touch. "Alright." We both head out of the alley type area and walk down the row of booths. As we both walk hand in hand to another shop, a familiar boy runs up to me. His blonde hair bounces with each step he takes as he nears me. His clothing is made up of dark green shorts and a white shirt, along with his high heeled boots.

Every step he takes, I notice more and more how distressed he seems. He looks as if he's been in a fight. What happened to him?

"Ciel!"

I let go of Sebastian's hand and meet Alois, so he doesn't have to run anymore. He takes deep breaths to try to calm down and I start to become worried. When he leans forward with his hands on his knees, I notice something odd. His hand is extremely damaged, with blood and dirt covering the entire area. Before I can think of what happened to him, an image of the blood spot on the wall back home surfaces in my mind. No, that's ridiculous; why would Alois be in our backyard?

"Alois, what happened to you?" I ask as the blonde catches his breath and stands up straight. Sebastian comes over to stand beside me and looks concerned as well. Alois' normally cheery attitude is absent and his eyes are wide open, staring straight into mine.

"Ciel." He takes a few more breaths, still not completely back to normal. "I couldn't stop him...I couldn't..." His ice blue eyes start to shine with water and he clenches his fists by his sides, causing the injured one to bleed further. Sebastian decides to not create a scene with the public and leads us to a secluded area with no people.

"Alois, what's wrong?" I ask him as a few tears stream down his slightly bruised face. Why is he so beaten up? He blinks and looks directly into my uncovered eye.

"I tried Ciel...I did." This is unlike any other time I have seen Alois. He seems so vulnerable right now._ What the hell happened?_

"Tell me what happened, Alois." I place my hand on his arm, something I would never normally do, and notice him calming down a bit.

"Ciel, Claude was in your backyard this morning."

I slacken my grip on Alois and almost lose my strength to stand, but I will myself to think about what happened to Alois. I shake my head and ignore the fact that _Claude _was at our house.

"I...followed him there and we got into a fight. I thought I would be able to knock him out or something, but he dragged me away and I wasn't able to really do anything damaging to him. I mean, I did punch him a few times, and the wall, but that didn't do anything. After we left your house, I thought that he was done and I had stopped him from getting to you, but I was wrong. I was _wrong_, Ciel."

Most of his tears are gone, but his eyes are still watery. My mind can't comprehend what Alois just said, but I know he is going to say something that I won't like.

"He went to the police. I don't know why the fuck he went there, but dammit, Ciel, I know it has to do with you."

Why...why did Claude go to the police? That doesn't make any sense. What could he possibly want with _them_?

"Ciel," Sebastian calls to me as he kneels down and places his hand on my cheek, "you're shaking."

"Shit, I don't know what to do," Alois runs his good hand through his hair and tightly shuts his eyes to think of a plan. "This isn't good. Ciel, I heard Claude talking earlier on the phone...you still legally don't have a family. When the police find out—"

Alois' sentence is cut short when shouting can be heard from the center of the festival area. My ears fall back once again as I stare wide eyed at the crowd of people in the distance. Neither Alois nor Sebastian can see what is happening at such a far distance, but I can. A few people in blue march through the mass of people and I see that they are police officers.

Memories of my past stab my eyesight and I run. I run in the opposite direction, away from Sebastian, from Alois, and from the men in blue. I keep running past the festival decorations, away from the smells, the sights and the sounds. I hear them yelling after me, telling me to stop. I don't listen.

They see me now. I know I can't escape when they start to talk on their radios and call for backup. The harsh winter wind bites my skin as I continue running past everything I see. They're coming after me and they're closing in. I can hear sirens in the background rising in volume every passing second.

I can't let them catch me...I can't.

A police car stops a few yards ahead of me and two men rush over to me with their guns out. What do they want with me...? I come to a screeching halt and turn on my heel in the opposite direction. What I don't expect is to run into an officer's chest. I am grabbed and handcuffed as they speak to me. I don't know what they're saying; I'm kicking and biting them to try to escape.

When they shove me into the car, my hopes are smothered and I look out the window to see two people catching up to the scene. Sebastian and Alois notice me in the car and run over, but are stopped by a few police officers. Sebastian peers around the man to see me and looks extremely furious. Alois yells at the men and I can see tears on his face again.

As the car starts to move away, Sebastian runs past the men and toward me, but he can't reach the car in time. The car drives farther and farther away from my only source of happiness and soon I can no longer see him.

_Sebastian...you said you would never leave me._


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**** Sorry. *-***

**Point of View:**** Ciel Phantomhive**

Chapter 35

_I hate this place._

The kids around me are all happy and oblivious. They play games together and laugh, as if nothing is wrong. It sickens me. I have been waiting here, for a few days now. I don't know why Sebastian won't see me. The last time I remember seeing him, was when I was in the police car.

At first, I thought he was trying to find me, but my hopes are slowly dying. Shortly after I realized he wasn't going to come, I started to wonder about Alois. He told me that he fought with Claude in Sebastian's backyard. His appearance made it hard for me to not believe his story. He was so bruised and his hand looked horribly damaged. He went out of his way to protect me, but why? I haven't been nice to him at all.

_I like Alois._

When I open my eyes, I realize I must have dozed off. I wonder when that happened? My naps have been occurring more and more frequently as of late, but I am not sure why. At first, I thought I was dying, but I haven't had any pain whatsoever. Then, I thought I was simply exhausted after everything that has happened. But, when the fifth nap of the day passed and I opened my eyes, I still felt tired. Many scenarios of what is happening have entered my mind, but none of them fit. Except...

Am I depressed?

Why the hell would I be? I've never been close to depressed ever in my life, so why would I be _now _out of all times? Maybe that explains my lack of appetite. _Ugh._

It's all Sebastian's fault! He should have never talked to me, he should have never saved me that Friday...he should have never broken his promise. That...that _idiot_! He told me he would never leave me! Well, where are you _now, _Sebastian? Exactly. You aren't here.

_You aren't here._

* * *

Another day passes and nothing changes. Well, one child did get adopted this morning. A few of his friends were crying for the loss of their companion and a few were smiling waving a farewell to him. I was not. I was not even in the same room as those children. I was in an empty room, thinking. Not that it ever does me any good. The more I think, the more I hate.

_I hate Sebastian._

How dare he play with my emotions? He told me he loved me and tricked me into saying the same to him. How can he say he loved me, when he hasn't even visited me? I'm such an idiot. Why did I let my guard down around him? It's his fault. He started this mess.

But, the way he spoke to me was so genuine and kind, I lost track of my hatred for humans. How could I do that? Did I honestly love him? _Do _I honestly love him? I don't know anymore.

"Hey kitty," a strange voice, directed to me, breaks the thoughtful silence of the room. I am not startled, since I heard him walking from quite a distance away. My tail flickers in annoyance as I hear the name everyone has given me. "Why are you over here, hm?"

I lift my head from my knees and glare at the fifteen-year-old standing before me. I don't know his name; I never bothered to learn it.

"What?" I hiss at him.

He takes a few steps to become closer to me and smirks in the process. He has green eyes that are a drastic contrast to his chestnut brown hair, which makes him stand out from the rest of the kids. I glare even more at him when he sits down right in front of me.

"I asked why you were over here, little kitten, all alone. Do you have no friends?" He knows the answer to that, he's only trying to 'hurt my feelings.' What use would I have with friends, anyway? "Nobody is coming for you, kitty. Your precious owner doesn't want you anymore, isn't it obvious?"

My heart starts to clench when I hear his words. A few days ago, the kids started to spread rumors about how I came here. To my surprise, many were true. They said that my 'owner' abandoned me. I suppose that is true, since Sebastian has...abandoned me. They said I assaulted passers-by, but that isn't true. The officers who brought me here told me that an anonymous person said I attacked him. After thinking about this quite a bit, I can conclude that Claude went to the police, in a beaten-up state from Alois, and framed me. That is why I am here: in the shelter. I almost had to plead the police to not place me in the pound, for animals. Such idiots.

But, I don't even know why, exactly, he would frame me in the first place. What does he gain from putting me in here? I ignore my own thoughts and turn my gaze to the window behind the nameless kid in front of me.

"Shut up," I whisper, trying to push away his useless words.

"Hmm, I don't blame him. Why would he want a mutant cat, when he could have a normal one?"

My voice rises slightly. "Shut up."

"And to top it all off, you mauled an innocent person, just like a feral cat."

"I'm not—"

"But, of course, that is suitable, since you are nothing but an unwanted_ creature_."

My eyes snap open wide and I bare my teeth at the word he just uttered.

"Oh? So it's true then. You are nothing but a disgusting, abnormal, freakish, inhuman, cre—"

"SHUT UP!"

My claws come into contact with his face as I slice my nails across his cheek in one swipe. Blood starts to drip down his skin as his eyes stare at me with shock and anger. He carefully raises one hand to touch his reddening skin and frowns at the sight of his own blood. His expression returns to smugness after a few seconds, along with a smirk. I retain my scowl and narrow my eyes at the idiot before me.

"My my, such a temperamental kitten you are. Tsk, tsk."

He stands up and I slightly lose my confidence when he towers over me. Before I have the chance to stand, he grabs a fistful of my left cat-ear and yanks me up on my feet. I let out an unintentional yelp and wince at the pain, but quickly regain my composure and reach out to scratch him again.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

His arrogant tone makes my attacks more violent, but due to his grip on my ear, I can't reach him. His smirk is unwavering as I am forcefully thrown against the wall behind me. Temporarily caught off-guard, I cringe and grunt in slight pain as I hit the cement. The nameless boy uses this momentary pause to shove me up against the wall again, with his hands tightly squeezing my wrists in place.

"Let go!"

His grip tightens as he leans forward, his lips barely brushing against my ear. "I don't mind, though. You can be _my_ kitten~."

He presses his body closer to mine and _licks_ the shell of my normal ear, causing me to involuntarily shiver in disgust and fear. I tightly shut my eyes and squirm even more as he bites and slides his tongue down my neck.

"G-Get off me."

He seems to have heard my words, but I doubt he cares what I said, since he leans back and smirks. I breathe a sigh of relief when he stops his revolting actions, but it is short-lived. His smirk grows as he closes the distance between us and presses his lips onto mine. _I don't like this. _He grazes his tongue across my lips and I struggle even more forcefully than before. _I don't like this. _Without warning, he sinks his teeth into my flesh, causing me to involuntarily flinch in pain. He uses this momentary distraction to shove his warm, wet tongue into my mouth. _I don't like this. _He tastes so bitter and foul, it's hard for me to cope with this.

This situation is extremely similar to my run-in with Claude, but, Sebastian isn't coming this time. He's not...

"What is going on in here?"

The boy pinning me to the wall freezes and turns to face the shocked woman. He frowns deeply before reluctantly releasing me and taking a few steps back. I use the back of my hand to rub my lips harshly, in an attempt of ridding myself of his flavor, and hastily leave the room. I don't look back or even bother to listen to their conversation. I fall to my knees and bury my face in my hands in the next room as the door closes behind me.

I can't stay here.

* * *

"Alright, time to play outside, kids."

I frown when I hear the lady's voice. She isn't as annoying as the others, but I still don't like her. She pretends to care about the kids and actually enjoy being with them, when she obviously doesn't. Whenever a kid comes up to her and tries to talk to her, she falters. Her eyes show immense annoyance and irritation, along with a slight frown. But, that only lasts for a fraction of a second, before it disappears, only to be replaced by feigned contentment. I wonder how long her act will last.

She leads the kids out the door and into the yard, but I don't follow them. Why would I need to? Instead, I walk in the opposite direction, to the room where the beds are. She sneaks a glance in my direction, probably thinking I will attack someone else, but ignores me as I continue walking. The room is so bland, there are no colors pleasing to the eye, which makes me never want to visit this room. But, I do anyway, because I find myself tired once more.

I find my bed and crawl onto the dull mattress as I yawn. Curling up into a ball on the sheets, I wrap my tail around myself and close my eyes halfway. Judging from the sun outside, it's about noon.

Yesterday was my run-in with that nameless boy. There haven't been any punishments for me, but I have no idea why. It was obvious that I scratched the boy and caused him to bleed. Perhaps he decided to take the blame. The only reason for that would to be for him to bother me further. _Ugh. _I really hate this place. I'd rather be in my alleyway than here. I don't _care _that it's snowing outside. I don't _care _that it's below freezing. I just want to get out of here.

After what feels like minutes of blackness, I open my eyes and notice the sun barely under the horizon. How long was I asleep? As I rub my eyes and tiredly yawn, I sit up straight and take a look around. At least no other people are in this room. Walking over to the window, I scan the area with my eyes, searching for something. Something that will allow me to escape this godforsaken place.

As expected, nothing stands out. My stomach growls, signaling the time of day: dinner. My mind doesn't directly tell me that it is necessary for me to eat, but if I don't show up, people will start to look for me. I hate when they look for me; it's as if they think me a child. Which I am not.

But, wait a moment. I don't smell food. If it was dinner, I would have definitely picked up on the aroma by now. I sigh in relief, knowing I won't be sought out by the leaders of the shelter. Making my way back over to my bed, I lie down and bury myself under the sheets.

* * *

_My words resonate within me, reflecting off the walls of my soul, over and over again. I never say this out-loud but even so, I know my thoughts more than anyone: 'I'm worthless.'_

"_Ciel." I can just barely hear Sebastian's voice over my thoughts. I don't dare open my eyes, knowing tears will overflow if I do. There's a warm liquid on the palms of my hands; my blood. I'm losing my sanity, aren't I?_

_My realization forces me to open my eyes, but when I do, I'm shocked. I don't know how I didn't notice earlier. Sebastian is hugging me. I can't remember the last time someone has given me a hug. A real hug. Something in my chest hurts as I'm standing here, with his arms around me and his chin resting on my head._

"_W-What are y-you doing?" I think my senses have returned to me, since my face feels hot and I realize he's whispering to me. Has he been talking this whole time?_

"_It's alright, Ciel." Such meaningless words. But, every time he whispers this, I feel more calm. I don't know why. With every word, I relax more and more into his embrace and eventually wrap my arms around him._

_Neither of us move or try to leave this position for what seems like hours. I hate when people are close to me, let alone hug me. This feels different, though; I feel...content in his arms._

_My feeling is quickly thrown out the window, when I feel a hand leave my back and touch my ear. Sebastian is...petting my ears? Nobody has ever purposely touched my ears. It's a weird feeling, actually. My eyes widen to their full shape when I realize what he's doing, but after a few moments I find myself leaning into his hand._

* * *

I wake with a start and look around, expecting to see Sebastian, but instead, all I see are rows of cots and sleeping humans. The moonlight is directed through the windows and onto the floor, creating a blue hue throughout the dull room. Not being able to sleep any longer, I leave my bed and exit the room. Only the sounds of the wind and the creaking floorboards are heard, since nobody else is awake. I sigh as I reach the main room and sit down on the couch.

Resting my head on the armrest, I close my eyes and remember my dream. It was a memory of Sebastian. Why is he still harassing my thoughts, even though I have not seen him in days? This is ridiculous. I push Sebastian out of my mind and try to think of something else.

Why didn't the police arrest me and throw me in jail, instead of putting me in here? If what I think happened, did, why didn't Claude press charges? If he told the police that _I _attacked him, instead of Alois, why am I not being punished? Unless Claude told them to put me in here. I can think of only a few reasons that he would choose to do that: he didn't want me with Sebastian, or that he, himself, wanted to adopt me before Sebastian could. I'm not going to let _that _happen. No way in Hell am I going to let him adopt me.

I bury my face into the material of the armrest and grit my teeth when I realize that I can't do anything about it. If I tell the adults that _he _should be arrested, they would never believe me. They have never before, why would they now?

Then there is only one option left for me. I need to escape. The windows all around the building are locked, along with the doors. That means that I need to find the key. Where would it be? It is most likely in the possession of one of the workers here. _Ugh. _Maybe I'll search tomorrow. I'm starting to get sleepy again.

* * *

I have decided to go outside today, with the other humans. Currently, I am standing next to the fence, looking around for a flaw. The iron fence covers the entire perimeter of the yard and is nearly seven feet tall. Maybe I could jump...?

"Ciel."

My heart stops for a fraction of a second, hoping for Sebastian to be the one calling me. As I turn around, my hopes are smothered by the sight of one of the children. This one is most likely about sixteen years old and has bouncy red hair. I look into his brown eyes and sigh when he smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

His smile is genuine as he walks over to stand next to me. He isn't nearly as idiotic as the rest of the lot here. He doesn't call me ridiculous pet names or try to intimidate me in any way. This is why I consider him my only friend here. Still, I never bothered to learn his name.

"I'm surprised to see you out here. You're never outside."

I sigh.

"Do you want to play a game?"

My ears perk up at the mention of a game and I turn to look at him.

"What game?"

His grin widens as he sees my hidden enthusiasm and he takes a hold of my hand, leading me across the yard. As I am being led to a shadier area, I notice that green eyed boy from the other day staring at me. I frown and avert my gaze, trying to ignore the holes he's burning in the back of my head with his eyes.

My 'friend' stops walking next to the building and sits down, bringing me along with him. He warmly smiles at me, before lying down on his back and staring at the sky. His winter coat crinkles against the snow on the ground as he situates himself. I start to think he's lost part of his sanity, since it must be freezing on the floor.

"Come on, it's fun. Look," he says.

He points upward with his whole arm, directed to the sky. I assume he wants me to look, so I do.

"I don't understand."

"What does that one look like to you?"

As I realize what he is trying to do, I smile to myself and sit down next to his head. He's trying to use his imagination to form images with the clouds in the sky. I used to do this when I was younger, so I play along.

"A bit like a fish."

He frowns and crinkles his nose, as if disagreeing with my statement.

"No, it looks more like a vase. See the flat side?" His hand moves around above him, trying to demonstrate his concept to me.

"I guess."

An hour later, our outdoor time ends as one of the leaders blows their whistle. Both of us sigh as we stand up and head indoors. I haven't gotten any closer to finding an escape route out of here. I suppose I still have time before the day ends, so I can do my searching later.

The smell of lunch brings me back to reality as I walk over to the kitchen with the others. I haven't eaten in awhile, so my stomach is demanding I eat. When I receive my sandwich, I head over to my regular eating place. My 'friend' isn't eating with me today, since he alternates eating with his other friends and with me. That means I am alone today, which I don't mind in the slightest.

Throughout my meal, I contemplate the various possibilities for escape, but none follow through in my mind. The only way to leave, would be to have the key. But, how the hell am I going to get that?

"Alexander!"

I lift my head up to see one of the leaders looking for someone. 'Alexander' makes his way over to her and my eyes widen when I realize my 'friend' is Alexander. So that's his name?

"Yeah?" he asks her as he stands in front of her.

"You have someone here to see you," she says.

A look of surprise crosses his face for a moment, before it is replaced by excitement.

"Who is it?" he asks as he starts walking to the front office.

"Alex, she says she's your mother."

His movement stills and he turns to face the worker with large, hopeful eyes. He looks so happy right now. They quickly leave the room and I am left to think about the situation. I never learned his name or learned about his history, but I feel slightly sad that he might leave. Of course, I'd be happy if he found his mother, though.

About half an hour later, the same woman comes back into the room and resumes her duties, but Alex doesn't follow. I suppose he found his mother, then. I'm glad. He can be happy now, with his family.

When I dispose my plate in the trash, I head over to one of the chairs in the main room, where most of the kids are. It's not my choice to be in the same room as they are, but the workers won't let me be alone. I assume they are finally doing something about my attack on that kid. What do they think I will do, by myself? Do they think I will harm the nonexistent person? I mean, if nobody is in the room with me, how will anything bad happen?

These people are so idiotic.

"Oh, kitty~."

_Ugh._

"Where have you been, my kitten?"

Without saying anything, I stand up and walk away from him. I cross the room and avoid eye contact as I find an isolated corner. Thankfully, he leaves me alone, but not without sending me a glare. I sigh and lean against the wall, watching the others smile and chat amongst themselves. Something on the far side of the room catches my eye: the calendar. I frown when I see what date isn't crossed out. Today is December 14th...my birthday.

Memories of that day float into my mind and I find it increasingly difficult to breathe. I hide my face in my knees as my eyes fill with water. No tears fall, though. I've cried so many times, I don't think I _can _cry anymore.

I wonder what my parents would say about my current situation. Would they be proud of me for staying alive this long? Would they be disappointed for my lack of judgement? It doesn't matter. They aren't here...they never will be. They are gone and will never return. _Nevermore._

"Ciel."

My reddened eyes look up to see the same woman leader looking at me a few feet away. She seems more caring than usual. That's strange. She motions for me to stand up, so I do.

"There is someone here for you."

I stare at her in disbelief for a moment before thinking of the people who would possibly know of my existence. Who would come to save me? Did Sebastian finally find me? Maybe Claude is carrying out his plan to adopt me. No...that won't happen. _But what would I be able to do about it?_

We walk across the room and that same kid stares at me, creating an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. If looks could kill, I would have been dead three hours ago. The lady leads me into the office, where my visitor awaits. My ears perk up and I walk a tad faster, eager to see who it is. As she opens the door, I follow her inside and instantly see a person who makes my eyes widen dramatically.

"There you are, Ciel."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers, you guys make me so happy, even though you probably want to kill me right now. *-* **

* * *

**Thank you! (In order of chapter review): **LunaLestrange934, LittlePuffy4ever, Leilabeth, Phamenia, promocat, Liz1991, Chi Cheshire Neko, CielSebbyLover555, Angelitho-Negro, Skyerider, TissuePaperWings, Crying Silently, Bocchan832, chukaliteluvver, Guest, Cielshadow17, Lucy Phantomhive, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber, CherryFlavouredPoison, Awesome Mochi, Anime Hottie Lovah, hinatamayonaka, Katherine, insert name here, Leilabeth, DiYunjae, Midnightsun1397, Cielstian Michaelhive, SnowTime, Moon Smurf, KeakaSenka, No name Jane, Beanatrix LeString, cashirecat1, xX Sinful Angel Xx, Guest, RenaeChan77, TheShadowKitty12, Totawaii, Christa1910, Lucky Kuro Neko, Loveless Lotus, ib, Audreywashere, Guest, Kanigye, readaddict123, DoNotTrustMe, Boo-kat, PennyBlu, Guest, Grell-lover-4ever, smak978, azaora, Pyscho Tiger, Guest.

**(I hope I didn't leave anyone out)**

* * *

***Edit:**** "Ciel Phluffyhive: Nevermore" is the sequel. It has been uploaded~* ^^**

* * *

***Runs for the hills***


End file.
